Une trêve avec Mercia
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: Saison 3 virtuelle. Episode 05. Oserais-je un "tout est dans le titre" ? Allez oui j'ose ! Donc tout est dans le titre.
1. Bla bla

**Blabla**

**.**

Ahélya s'avance sur le devant de la scène sous le regard goguenard de PvC. Elle prend son souffle pour parler mais se retourne soudain.

A : Quoi ?

PvC : Non rien. J'avais juste hâte d'entendre tes excuses à propos de ton loooooooong silence.

Pas de réponse.

Changement de sujet... Ou plutôt retour au sujet initial.

A : Voici le nouvel épisode. J'espère qu'il vous plaire et comme d'habitude, les liens utiles...

PvC : Et laissé à l'abandon.

A : Roooh la ferme !

.

Le Forum sur feufeu : forum . fanfiction forum/ In_a_Land_of_Myth/83120/

Mon LJ : ahelya-d . livejournal

.

A : Et bien sûr le résumé de l'épisode précédent :

.

Résumé :

.

Arthur, blessé durant son combat contre le Géant, est revenu à Camelot en compagnie des enfants du Seigneur Crawlais et de leur servante Romagna. Arthur avait en fait introduit sans le vouloir le loup dans la bergerie puisque sous le déguisement de Romagna se cachait Morgane. La mission de la Sorcière était double : séduire Uther et veiller à ce que Thera devienne la Reine d'Arthur. L'une des missions échoua mais l'autre aurait pu réussir si Arthur n'avait pas découvert, par hasard, la véritable nature de la fille du Seigneur Crawlais, Thera. Thera était en fait un golem créé à partir du cœur du Géant par Morgause, Morgane et Lord Crawlais pour s'emparer du trône.

Morgane réussit à s'enfuir de même qu'Edmure, le fils du Seigneur Crawlais. Camelot débarrassée de ses maléfiques sorciers était de nouveau calme contrairement à l'esprit de son Prince dont le problème se résumait en un mot : Magie.

.

* * *

.

_Édition du 26 Août 2012_ : L'image de couverture est une photo que j'ai prise à Pavie (Italie)


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_En un pays de Légende, au temps de la Magie, le Destin d'un grand royaume repose sur les épaules d'un jeune garçon._

_Son nom..._

_Merlin._

…

…

**.**

« Une trêve ? Demanda Merlin.

-Oui. Une trêve. Ce n'est pas en ces termes que l'émissaire de Cenred a présenté les choses bien sûr mais... » lui répondit Gaïus.

Merlin se tourna vers Eolhsand. La Barde était présente à l'audience pendant laquelle l'émissaire du Roi de Mercia avait parlé. Contrairement à Merlin. Arthur était parti à la chasse pendant deux longs jours et le jeune serviteur avait dû, bien sûr, l'accompagner.

« Il était sincère ? »

Il n'y avait aucune guerre ouverte avec Mercia mais l'entente entre les deux royaumes n'avait rien d'amicale.

« Il croyait à ce qu'il disait en tout cas.» lui dit la femme blanche.

La jeune homme se tourna de nouveau vers Gaïus. Quand Arthur était revenu, son père avait exigé sa présence et le vieux médecin avait assisté à l'entrevue entre le Roi et son fils. Uther voulait envoyer son fils préparer le terrain.

« Est-ce bien prudent ? Demanda Merlin. Mercia...

-Arthur doit juste préparer l'arrivée de son père et de sa suite tout en analysant la situation.

-Mais c'est Mercia. Se rendre sur les terres de Cenred...

-Les deux Rois se rencontreront à la frontière entre leurs deux royaumes. » l'interrompit Gaïus.

Le vieux médecin sourit. La nouvelle qui allait suivre allait sûrement faire plaisir à Merlin.

« C'est donc à Ealdor qu'elle aura lieu. »

...

* * *

A : Petite mise en bouche pour le moment et comme PvC a beaucoup trop parlé jusqu'à maintenant...

PvC : Je ne parle jamais assez.

A : Pas mon avis.

Ahélya cesse de s'occuper de PvC et revient aux lecteurs :

A : Voilà où j'en suis en terme de rédaction (l'avancée est dispo aussi sur le forum) : rédaction de la scène 22 et reprise de la scène 2 à l'ordi.

Silence.

A : Autrement quelqu'un a une idée de la traduction de "Once and futur king" ? J'ai la flemme de me retaper les épisodes en français...

PvC : feignasse.

* * *

**Scène 1 : Départ**

* * *

_Édition le 4/05/2012 : si j'oublie la petite intro en plus^^'_**  
**


	3. Scène 1

**Scène 1 : Départ**

**.**

Merlin était sur un petit nuage. Il partaît pour Eaoldor. Il allait revoir sa mère. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis... Depuis qu'il avait demandé à Arthur quelques jours pour lui rendre visite. C'était après Kilgarrah... Après Balinor.

Merlin se mit à observer les préparatifs du départ. Ils allaient constituer l'avant-garde. Il y avait quelques Chevaliers bien sûr. Arthur. Yvain et lui. Évidemment. Et enfin l'émissaire de Cenred et ses deux gardes du corps, un géant aux bras puissants et un petit homme tout sec et fin au regard de fouine et au nez de rat. Ils portaient tous deux l'épée mais Merlin savait qu'ils n'étaient pas Chevaliers.

L'Enchanteur regarda ensuite les serviteurs qui entassaient quelques malles dans un chariot bâché. Il s'agissait de cadeaux pour Cenred. Ealdor était proche de Camelot à cheval mais le chariot allait les ralentir quelque peu. Soudain les chevaux s'agitèrent. Merlin se retourna mais il savait déjà qui arrivait.

Eolhsand.

Les chevaux avaient peur d'elle. La Barde lui avait expliqué avoir ce problème avec d'autres animaux. Pas seulement les chevaux. Ils sentaient le dragon en elle.

L'arrivée de la Barde ne l'étonna pas mais sa tenue et ses actions oui. Il lui lança donc un regard surpris en la voyant vêtue d'un pantalon, d'une chemise et d'une cape. Gwen, derrière elle, avait une tenue similaire, une tenue de voyage. Les deux femmes allèrent ensuite poser quelques sacs dans le chariot. Que devait-il en conclure ?

La Barde et sa servante finirent par s'approcher de lui. Eolhsand lui sourit.

« Le seigneur Stren aime la musique. La Roi a pensé que ma présence lui ferait plaisir. » lui expliqua-t-elle.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit ?

Et Sweostor ? Pensa soudain Merlin. Si Eolhsand ne restait pas à Camelot, qui allait s'occuper de la dragonne ? Gaïus ?

Comprenant son inquiétude, Eolhsand s'approcha un peu plus de lui pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

« Elle vient avec nous. »

Merlin lui lança un regard soupçonneux. Eolhsand venait eux. Sweostor aussi. Y avait-il quelques chose dans l'air ?

« Tu ne devrais pas être aussi soupçonneux Merlin. » murmura la Barde.

Comment aurait-il pu ne pas l'être ?

…

* * *

PvC : rooooh c'est mignon un petit Merlinou qui veut voir sa môman !

A : Merlin est à moi.

PvC : pfff... et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

A : On a déjà fait le partage. J'ai Merlin. Tu as Arthur.

PvC (sourire carnassier) : D'ailleurs ça fait un moment qu'on leur a pas rendu une petite visite.

A : ça peut s'arranger...

* * *

Scène 2 : Ces Dames discutent


	4. Scène 2

**Scène 2 : Ces Dames discutent**

.

« Le soleil ne vous incommode pas trop ma Dame ? » demanda soudain Gwen.

Le voyage avait commencé, et continué, dans le plus grand silence. Sans doute à cause de la présence du cocher mais elles n'allaient tout de même pas rester silencieuses pendant le voyage entier ? En vérité peut-être que le temps de quelques confidences étaient venues, se dit Eolhsand alors que son regard venait de se poser sur Merlin.

« Je vais bien Gwen. » répondit-elle.

Merlin était heureux. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour s'en rendre compte. Le jeune Enchanteur irradiait de bonheur. Ils allaient à Ealdor. Il allait voir sa mère. Eolhsand allait donc rencontrer Hunith, cette femme qu'elle n'avait toujours vu que part les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le regard de la Barde quitta Merlin pour se poser sur Guenièvre.

« Comment est la mère de Merlin ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme se méprit sur la raison de cette soudain question. La servante pensa à la relation qu'il existait entre son ami et la femme blanche. Eolhsand était sans doute inquiète. Comment Hunith allait-elle prendre sa relation avec son fils ? Eolhsand était plus vieille que la mère de Merlin et... Mais quelque part, Gwen pensait que la mère de son ami accepterait cet amour. Si elle voyait que son fils était heureux avec cette femme, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. N'est-ce pas ?

« Merlin est le digne fils de sa mère, dit-elle en souriant.

-Ça a dû être dur pour elle d'élever son enfant seul. »

S'ils avaient été au courant, tout aurait pu être tellement différent. Mais les temps étaient troubles à ce moment-là et ils l'étaient encore aujourd'hui.

Les yeux d'Eolhsand se posèrent de nouveau sur Merlin.

« Parle-t-il de son père ?

-Non, répondit Gwen. Il ne l'a jamais connu... »

Guenièvre hésitait. Les questions d'Eolhsand l'étonnaient. Merlin ne lui avait donc jamais parlé de son père ? Eolhsand devait être mieux placée qu'elle pour savoir ce genre de chose non ?

« En fait j'ai l'impression qu'il ne sait même pas de qui il s'agit, ajouta la servante. Que sa mère ne lui a jamais rien dit sur lui. »

Gwen regarda Merlin.

« Je me demande parfois pourquoi, dit-elle.

-Peut-être que son père n'était pas... N'était pas quelqu'un de bien, proposa Eolhsand tout en s'excusant mentalement auprès de Balinor.

-Impossible ! On parle de Merlin.

-Il arrive que le fruit tombe loin de l'arbre. » répondit la femme blanche tandis que son regard quittait Merlin pour se poser sur Arthur.

N'avaient-ils pas placés tous leurs espoirs là-dessus ?

...

* * *

A : PvC n'interviendra pratiquement pas aujourd'hui...

PvC : Hein ! Mais pourquoi ! En plus tu avais dit qu'on irait voir Arthur et Merlin à Camelot pour les embêter !

A : On peut toujours le faire dans une autre note de fin.

PvC : Gromph ! Pas juste.

Elle croise les bras et va bouder plus loin tandis qu'Ahelya commence à parler d'elle (même si tout le monde s'en fout...)

A : J'ai très très envie d'écrire aujourd'hui (bonne nouvelle pour la nuit d'écriture du FoF de ce soir alors^^). Bon bien sûr, je me consacre surtout à l'écriture de mon rapport de stage...

PvC décroise les bras mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose...

A : Pas question que tu écrives un seul paragraphe de mon rapport !

PvC reboude.

A : Mais surtout ne veut pas dire exclusivement. Alors vu que j'ai très envie d'écrire aujourd'hui entre deux paragraphes à propos de la nitrification ou autre, je pourrais peut-être enfin remettre à jour mon LJ... En faisant ce post sur Batman dont je ne parle depuis je ne sais combien de temps par exemple... Enfin on verra...

* * *

Scène 3 : Des voyages toujours trop calmes


	5. Scène 3

**Scène 3 : Des voyages toujours trop calmes**

.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Merlin sentait des regards se poser sur lui. Il se retourna soudain en direction du chariot. Il ne se trompait pas. Guenièvre et Eolhsand l'observaient attentivement et quand le regard de l'Enchanteur croisa celui de la femme blanche, la Barde lui sourit.

Rien n'avait échappé à Arthur.

« Je suis sûr qu'elles sont en train de parler de toi, dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

-Elles pourraient très bien parler de vous, répliqua aussitôt Merlin.

-Pour dire quoi ?

-Que vous êtes un crétin arrogant par exemple. »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda les deux femmes. Leurs regards étaient posés sur lui maintenant et elles riaient.

Mais le Prince n'était pas le seul à les observer.

« Une Dame ne devrait pas se compromettre ainsi avec sa servante. » lâcha dédaigneusement le Seigneur Stren, l'émissaire de Mercia.

Arthur le regarda. C'était lui qui avait voulu que la Barde les accompagne. Il en avait fait la requête au Roi en sa présence.

« C'est une Barde. » lui rappela le Prince.

Le plus souvent les Bardes ne se comportaient jamais comme il convenait alors...

« Votre père a laissé entendre qu'elle était plus que cela. » répondit Stren.

Arthur le regarda. Que voulait-il dire par là ? L'avait-il fait venir pour une raison différente de celle avancée lors de sa requête à Uther ?

« Sire Stern aime tout ce qui lui semble exotique. » entendit chuchoter Arthur.

Le Prince se retourna. L'un des deux gardes du corps de l'émissaire de Mercia, le plus petit, se trouvait derrière lui. Quel était son nom déjà ?

Caradoc.

Le garde du corps se tourna vers son compagnon d'arme.

« N'est-ce pas Perceval ?

-C'est pas faux, répondit l'homme aux allures de géant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? » Rétorqua Caradoc.

Perceval réfléchit pendant un court instant.

« Exotique. »

Et les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

Une blague entre eux sans aucun doute.

Le Prince jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Guenièvre et Eolhsand. Les deux femmes étaient toujours en train de discuter à voix basse. Un bruit de sabot lui fit ensuite tourner la tête. Le Chevalier qu'il avait envoyé en éclaireur était de retour.

« Il y a plusieurs troncs d'arbres entassés au milieu de la route un peu plus loin. » lui apprit-il.

Une embuscade... Arthur ordonna une halte pour pouvoir donner ses ordres à ses autres Chevaliers. C'était la seule route qu'il pouvait emprunter avec le chariot. Il allait donc falloir se préparer à l'attaque. Le Prince s'approcha ensuite du chariot.

« Mieux vaut vous réfugier à l'intérieur mes Dames. » dit-il à Guenièvre et Eolhsand.

Elles n'en eurent pas le temps. Plusieurs cris de guerre résonnèrent. Des hommes armés les entourèrent. Quelques minutes plus tard, le terrain était devenu un champ de bataille.

Merlin faisait de son mieux pour protéger Arthur en toute discrétion. Une branche qui tombait par ci par là. Un adversaire du Prince qui se prenait les pieds dans on ne savait quoi. Mais l'Enchanteur devait également protéger ses arrières. Il venait tout juste d'éviter un coup d'épée quand une main gantée apparut devant lui. Merlin leva les yeux. Eolhsand. Sur la branche basse d'un arbre. Comment était-elle arrivée là ?

« Tu ferais mieux de prendre un peu de hauteur toi aussi. » suggéra-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout. Elle l'aida donc à monter sur l'arbre et il prit place à ses côtés. Tout en faisant tomber une branche sur un homme qui était sur le point d'attaquer Arthur par derrière, il lui demanda où se trouvait Sweostor.

« Avec Yvain. Je lui ai dit de le protéger... et de protéger la Reine. »

Merlin chercha l'enfant et Guenièvre. Ils luttaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Sweostor était invisible mais elle devait faire comme eux, avec ses moyens.

L'Enchanteur se tourna de nouveau vers la femme blanche. Eolhsand avait retiré un de ses gants pour plaquer la main contre le tronc de l'arbre sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Plus bas le combat continuait. Quelques uns de leur opposants avaient fui. D'autres étaient blessés mais aucune blessure ne semblait avoir eu lieu du côté des Chevaliers d'Arthur. L'attaque prendrait bientôt fin, en conclut Merlin.

« Il y en a d'autres. » murmura soudain Eolhsand.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

« Une vingtaine. Peut-être plus. Plus loin. Ceux qui ont fui les ont rejoint, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ils ne vont pas tarder à...

-Pourquoi... »

Pas la peine de finir sa phrase. Il avait compris. Il serait la deuxième vague. Merlin jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à ce qui se passait en bas. Il s'était trompé tout à l'heure. Deux Chevaliers étaient blessés. Merlin pouvait sans doute prévenir Arthur à propos de cette deuxième vague... Ou s'en charger sans que le Prince n'en sache rien. Il pouvait le faire mais... mais comment leur lancer un sort s'il ne les voyait pas ?

Un cri plus bas. Guenièvre !

La jeune femme n'avait rien mais Arthur... Arthur était désarmé. Son épée était au sol. Il avait la main plaquée contre son bras droit. Guenièvre, suivie d'Yvain, essayait d'aller vers lui. Léon était en train de faire de même.

Il fallait qu'il intervienne. Il fallait empêcher la deuxième vague. Et il savait comment faire.

Il posa la main sur celle d'Eolhsand.

Merlin sentit quelque chose s'agiter dans son esprit. Comme quelque chose d'engourdi après un long sommeil. Le reste de leur lien ? Il y eu ensuite un bond en avant et... Et il y eut la surprise d'Eolhsand.

**Que...**

La pensée cessa aussitôt. Elle avait compris ses attentions.

**Bien sûr que cela est possible...**

Elle attira son esprit un peu plus vers le sien, à l'intérieur du sien.

C'était grâce à la Terre, grâce aux arbres qu'elle avait pu savoir pour les autres attaquants. Ce n'était pas comme s'il les voyait vraiment. Ils étaient juste là. Il les sentait. C'était comme s'ils le touchaient. Et il y en avait beaucoup d'autres plus loin. Très loin. Des êtres si différents. Ils...

Les sensations s'estompèrent brusquement. Eolhsand, comprit-il. La Barde était intervenue pour ne pas qu'il se perde.

**Arthur...**

Oui. Il fallait protéger Arthur. D'abord la terre sous les pieds de leurs ennemis devint meuble puis redurcit dès qu'ils y furent suffisamment enfoncés. Ils ne pouvaient plus bouger mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Mieux valait les rendre inconscient. Le temps qu'ils s'éloignent.

Mais le sort qu'il avait lancé ne fonctionna pas. Celui avec la terre avait marché pourtant.

**Pas comme ça...**

Elle le prit par la main, lui montra comment faire. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs comme il le faisait d'habitude. Il voyait grâce à la Terre. Tout devait donc passer par elle. C'était simple... Aussi simple qu'un parfum de fleur qui pourrait endormir quiconque le sentirait. Et c'était suffisant pour les empêcher de les attaquer.

Eolhsand le repoussa. Merlin retrouva son corps mais la sensation d'être lui-même ne revint pas tout de suite...

« Merlin. »

« Merlin ! »

« Merlin ! »

Plus bas le combat avait cessé depuis un petit moment et Arthur, sitôt leurs adversaires mis en déroute, avait commencé à compter les blessés et les morts. Il y avait trois blessés et... Et un mort. L'émissaire de Mercia. Mort d'une flèche en pleine poitrine.

Le regard du Prince s'était ensuite posé sur Guenièvre et Yvain. Son page et la femme qu'il aimait allaient bien. Arthur avait vu l'enfant défendre Gwen avec zèle. Le garçon mériterait amplement les félicitations qu'il comptait lui faire.

Mais le Prince s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il manquait quelques personnes... La Barde... et Merlin...

« Merlin ! » appela pour la quatrième fois Arthur.

D'habitude c'était à ce moment-là que son serviteur sortait de derrière un arbre ou se relevait couvert de poussière.

« MERLIN. »

Où était donc passé cet imbécile ?

« MERLIN ! »

Arthur regarda Guenièvre. La jeune femme ne savait pas où pouvait se trouver leur ami...

« Merlin ! » cria-t-elle à son tour.

Sa maîtresse aussi manquait à l'appel.

« Dame Eolhsand ! cria Guenièvre.

-Merlin ! » fit Arthur.

Mais pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas ?

« Il est vraiment aveugle en fait. » déclara soudain une voix féminine.

Ça venait de plus haut. Arthur releva la tête. Merlin et Eolhsand étaient à califourchon sur une branche d'arbre. Eolhsand souriait. Merlin riait.

« Je vous manquais Sire. »

Mieux valait qu'Arthur se mette en colère. Comme ça il ne lui demanderait pas pourquoi il avait mis tant de temps à répondre. Comment dire qu'il n'avait pas pu répondre parce que... Parce qu'il n'avait plus été totalement lui-même pendant un moment et qu'il lui avait fallu un peu de temps pour s'en remettre.

« Je t'avais bien dit que je lui étais indispensable, dit Merlin à Eolhsand. Sans moi il n'arriverait même pas à mettre une petite chaussette. »

La réponse du Prince ne se fit pas attendre.

« Par respect pour Dame Eolhsand, je ne vais pas faire couper l'arbre. »

Si Merlin se moquait de lui, c'est qu'il allait bien, en conclut Arthur.

« Descend de là !

-Tout de suite Sire. »

L'échange n'avait rien eu d'extraordinaire pour les autres chevaliers et Guenièvre. Yvain, lui, commençait tout juste à s'y faire. Quant à Perceval et Caradoc, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient une chose pareille mais l'échange les avait fait sourire. C'était... C'était intéressant...

...

* * *

PvC : Bon alors c'est bon maintenant. On peut aller à Camelot ?

A : Aucune réflexion sur la longueur de mon chapitre... serais-tu malade ?

PvC : Non je veux juste aller à Camelot !

* * *

Scène 4 : Perceval et Caradoc


	6. scène 4

**Scène 4 : Perceval et Caradoc**

.

Ils s'étaient occupés des blessés et ils avaient enterrés leur mort. Maintenant, ils étaient réunis autour d'un feu de camp et ils mangeaient... sauf Merlin. Le serviteur du Prince Arthur s'était assis contre un arbre après avoir terminé de préparer le dîner et il s'était rapidement endormi. Il faut dire qu'Arthur n'avait pas été très tendre à son égard après l'attaque. Comme pour se venger de l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé, Merlin avait été de toutes les corvées.

« Il va attraper froid. » murmura Eolhsand en se levant.

Par leur lien reconstitué, elle avait senti des frissons. Elle prit une couverture dans son sac pour aller en recouvrir le jeune homme. Les autres la suivirent d'abord du regard puis retournèrent à leur conversation. Mais Guenièvre continua d'observer son ami et la Barde. Quelque chose... Quelque chose avait changé. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais elle le sentait. Quand ils avaient préparé le dîner Merlin et elle, son ami s'était montré rêveur, ailleurs. Il regardait souvent Eolhsand.

Au premier abord, la jeune servante n'avait pas remarqué de différence flagrante dans le comportement de sa maîtresse à l'égard de Merlin mais elle avait tout de même fini par se rendre compte d'une chose. Il y avait une plus grand proximité entre eux, une plus grande connexion... D'un point de vue physique. Eolhsand prenait toujours de multiples précautions dès qu'elle était proche de quelqu'un. Elle ne s'approchait jamais trop des gens, faisait tout pour ne pas les toucher. Merlin avait toujours été de ceux avec qui elle prenait le moins de précaution. Gaïus était l'autre. Mais maintenant... Maintenant Gwen avait l'impression qu'elle n'en prenait plus du tout.

Eolhsand avait délicatement drapé la couverture autour de Merlin mais malgré ses précautions, le jeune homme se réveilla. Son regard resta ancré à celui de la Barde pendant un long moment. Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot mais Merlin fit un signe de tête. Comme s'il venait de refuser quelque chose à Eolhsand et cela fit sourire la femme blanche.

C'était un véritable sourire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Merlin se levait. La Barde et le serviteur s'éloignèrent.

Guenièvre n'avait pas été la seule à remarquer leur départ.

« Il n'avait aucune chance. »

La servante regarda Caradoc. Arthur prit la parole.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour que Cenred ne vous rende pas responsable de...

-Merci de votre attention Sire mais il ne peut pas nous faire grand chose...

-Juste ne pas nous payer, intervint Perceval.

-C'est pas faux, fit Caradoc.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? »

Un instant de réflexion.

« Payer. »

Et encore une fois, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

« D'où vient cette plaisanterie ? Leur demanda Guenièvre.

-Quelle plaisanterie ?

-C'est pas faux...

-Ah ça... »

Un regard de connivence.

« Quand nous étions petits, c'est l'archiviste du château qui était notre précepteur, se mit à raconter Caradoc. Il nous posait toujours des questions avec des mots si compliqués. Une fois, alors qu'il me demandait mon avis sur je ne sais plus quoi, je lui ai répondu : ''c'est pas faux''. Et c'est resté.

-Vous êtes de la même famille ?

-Cousins. »

Archiviste... Château... venait de dire Caradoc. Cet homme était-il noble ? Mais n'avait-il pas dit que Cenred les payait pour escorter son émissaire ? Ils étaient des mercenaires en ce cas. Un noble n'était jamais un mercenaire.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas Chevalier ? Demanda tout d'un coup Yvain.

-Pas envie, proposa Caradoc en riant.

-Mais vous êtes nobles, répliqua l'enfant.

-Pas moi, dit Perceval. Je suis né du mauvais côté du lit. Je ne peux pas être Chevalier. »

L'enfant rougit. Il savait très bien ce que le géant voulait dire par là.

« Je suis désolé. »

Perceval haussa les épaules. Ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

« Mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon cousin, ajouta-t-il. Il est bien noble. Lui.

-Je ne le suis plus.

-Pourquoi ? Le questionna Yvain. On ne peut pas arrêter d'être noble.

-Pas si le roi le décide.

-Les Rois ont le droit de faire ça ? »

Yvain se tourna vers Arthur. Le Prince confirma d'un signe de tête que c'était parfaitement possible.

« Pour quelle raison ? » demanda ensuite le page d'Arthur.

Il fallait qu'il sache la raison pour pouvoir savoir si la décision de ce Roi était juste ou non. Le père de Caradoc avait peut-être fait quelque chose de très grave. Il avait peut-être trahi son Roi.

« Parce que mon père a refusé de renier ma mère, lâcha Caradoc après un long silence.

-Elle avait fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Yvain ! »

L'enfant regarda Arthur.

« Tu deviens trop indiscret. » lui dit le Prince.

Le page baissa la tête.

« Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire des excuses. »

Yvain se tourna donc vers Caradoc.

« Veuillez me pardonner messire. »

Caradoc haussa les épaules tandis que Perceval observait attentivement son cousin. Si le Prince Arthur n'avait pas été présent, aurait-il révélé à ce jeune page la raison pour laquelle sa mère devait être reniée ?

...

* * *

PvC : Aaaaaahhhhh enfin nous voilà à Camelot...

Ahélya garde le silence et observe les alentours...

A : Euh... PvC... c'est moi ou... nous sommes toutes seules ici ?

* * *

Legend : Merci beaucoup pour la review^^. Pour la fameuse botte secrète, c'était une évidence. Si Perceval et Caradoc étaient présents je devais la faire absolument XD

Et pour tous ceux qui veulent un peu plus de précisions sur nos deux nouveaux arrivants ou sur l'histoire en elle-même, un petit tour sur le forum suffit :

Pour Perceval et Caradoc : http[:/)/]forum[.]fanfiction[.]net/topic/83120/34254935/2/#61946826

Pour la fic : http(:/)/)forum(.)fanfiction(.)net/topic/83120/61652580/1/#61946314

* * *

Scène 5 : Merlin et Eolhsand


	7. scène 5

**Scène 5 : Merlin et Eolhsand**

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sens ? » demanda Merlin.

Eolhsand et lui s'étaient rendus à l'endroit où la deuxième vague d'attaquants s'étaient réunis. Ils étaient venus là pour que la Barde puisse donner une raison à cette attaque soigneusement préparée mais il n'y avait plus personne. Eolhsand serait-elle capable d'apprendre quelque chose ?

« Tu oublies que les émotions restent attachés aux lieux et aux objets pendant un temps Merlin. » lui dit-elle en faisant quelques pas en avant.

Ses yeux se mirent à luire pendant un bref instant.

Merlin recula, mentalement, et physiquement en sentant des émotions étrangères l'envahirent.

« Il va falloir t'y habituer, murmura la Barde.

-C'est... C'est déroutant. »

Encore plus que la première fois. Sans doute parce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas rompre le lien...

Eolhsand revint vers lui.

« Es-tu certain de vouloir le garder ? Plus le temps passe et plus il sera difficile à supprimer.

-J'ai pris ma décision. Et puis Gaïus m'a parlé de votre lien et ça n'a pas l'air si terrible.

-Sauf que c'est pas tout à fait pareil Merlin. »

L'Enchanteur ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

« Tu es le fils de ton père. » lui dit-elle.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux. Allait-elle enfin lui parler de Balinor ?

« Non. Pas encore. Pas tout à fait. »

Il n'en fut même pas déçu. Quelque part, il s'en doutait.

Il la sentit bientôt près de ses murs mentaux. Eolhsand aurait pu y entrer sans y être invitée mais elle préférait qu'il lui « ouvre la porte ».

Eolhsand trouva très vite ce qu'elle cherchait. Une petite partie de l'esprit de Merlin qu'elle connaissait bien... Sauf que le propriétaire n'en était plus le même. Encore une fois.

« Te parle-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle soudain.

-Je ne l'ai entendu qu'une seule fois. Quand j'ai dû faire face à Kilgharrah.

-Ce vieux lézard... »

Merlin sentit un certain agacement chez Eolhsand.

« Tu le connais ?

-J'étais la dernière. Il serait le dernier. » répondit-elle.

** Et ça crée quelques liens...**

Ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui qu'elle ajoutait ceci. Ce n'était que la fin d'une pensée...

Elle changea de sujet.

« Je ne sens rien de bien intéressant ici, lui dit-elle. De la peur... A cause de tes sorts sans doute... De l'excitation... De l'impatience... Des émotions que tout homme éprouve avant un combat en somme.

-C'est tout ?

-Il me semble que... Je ne sens pas une clair intention de meurtre. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils pas nous tuer...

-Pourquoi nous attaquer alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. »

Silence.

« Arthur est-il en danger ?

-Arthur est toujours en danger.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir quel est ce danger ? Précisément ?

-Les dangers que court Arthur sont multiples Merlin. Le Temps est toujours vague à ce propos. Tant que ce n'est pas suffisamment proches de nous je ne peux pas savoir de quoi il retourne. »

Il n'était pas sûr de bien comprendre.

« Je te montrerai Merlin. »

...

* * *

Ahélya et PvC déambulent dans les couloirs de Camelot. Le château est vide. Soudain un cri, provenant des tréfonds du château, se fait entendre :

- : Nous ne sommes pas un vieux lézard !

A : Ah tiens... Kiki est toujours là lui.

PvC : Et il a l'air de lire ta fic.

Silence.

A/PvC (en se regardant) : Nous ?

* * *

Scène 6 : Le voyage se poursuit


	8. Scène 6

**Scène 6 : Le voyage se poursuit**

.

Eolhsand était très silencieuse aujourd'hui. Guenièvre avait bien tenté de lancer la conversation plusieurs fois mais la Barde ne répondait que du bout des lèvres. Elle finit même par aller à l'arrière du chariot. Pour dormir, avait-elle dit.

Merlin... Merlin était rêveur et Arthur l'avait disputé à plusieurs reprises car il laissait la bride à son cheval ce qui mettait à mal leur ordre de marche. Le Prince finit par en avoir marre et quand Guenièvre lui fit remarquer que les corvées de la veille avaient dû fatiguer Merlin, Arthur ordonna à son serviteur d'aller se reposer à l'arrière du chariot. Il regretta aussitôt sa décision en voyant l'air goguenard de ses Chevaliers. Eolhsand était à l'arrière du chariot elle aussi.

Après leur avoir ordonné de se taire, et cela même si aucun Chevalier n'avait prononcé un mot, Arthur reprit sa place à côté de son page.

Yvain sentit bientôt qu'un poids contre lui avait disparu. Son cheval fut soudain plus tranquille. Où allait Sweostor ?

L'enfant appela mentalement la Dragonne. Merlin lui avait dit que Sweostor n'avait plus le droit de pénétrer dans son esprit dès qu'elle en avait envie mais il pouvait toujours lui parler.

**Où vas-tu ?**

**Papa Memrys et Maman grande Sœur sont à nouveau liés. Ils vont peut-être avoir besoin de Sweostor.**

**Lié ? Comment ça lié ?**

Mais la Dragonne ne répondit pas à sa question. Elle avait déjà rejoint Merlin et Eolhsand dans le chariot.

...

* * *

Ahélya et PvC ont décidé de se rendre dans les grottes qui se situent sous le château pour voir de quoi il retourne. Elle y trouvent Kiki... le Dragon et Kiki l'humain, assis sur un rocher avec un ordinateur sur les genoux.

Kiki (D) : Il faudra m'envoyer cette petite dragonne. Elle fait beaucoup trop de bêtises.

A : Et on connait tous tes capacités d'éducateur...

PvC : On a vu ce que ça a donné avec Aithusa...

Kiki (H) : Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes là ?

A : On vous retourne la question. (en se tournant vers Kiki le Dragon). Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Merlin t'a délivré en fin de saison 2...

* * *

Scène 7 : Une deuxième Nuit sur les routes


	9. scène 7

**Scène 7 : Une deuxième Nuit sur les routes**

.

L'ambiance de la nuit était plus légère que celle de la précédente. Ils n'avaient subi aucune attaque cette fois-ci. L'humeur était donc à la plaisanterie chez les Chevaliers de Camelot. Il faut dire que voir Merlin sortir du chariot les joues rouges les avaient mis de très bonne humeur.

Arthur avait participé aux plaisanteries jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent un peu trop grivoises. Il rappela alors à ses hommes que des Dames les accompagnaient. Ceux-ci se turent aussitôt. Mais Eolhsand en profita tout de même pour leur rappeler qu'elle était une Barde et que s'ils en avaient envie, elle pouvait leur raconter quelques histoires qui leur offriraient des rêves délicieux durant les nuits prochaines.

Ces mots choquèrent deux Chevaliers qui s'en ouvrirent à Arthur un peu plus tard dans la soirée. Le Prince reçut leur doléance tout en leur disant qu'il ne pouvait pas y faire grande chose. Eolhsand était une Barde et elle s'était mise au service de son père. Pas au sien.

En vérité c'était la nuit des doléances puisque, après ces deux Chevaliers, c'est Guenièvre qui se présenta devant Arthur.

« Tu veux quelque chose ? Demanda le Prince.

-Juste parler... »

Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Gwen observait Merlin et Eolhsand. Ils préparaient à manger ensemble. Soudain ils éclatèrent de rire. Sans raison.

« Quelque chose a changé entre eux. » murmura tout d'un coup Guenièvre.

Arthur regarda la jeune femme puis son serviteur et la Barde. Il ne constata pas la moindre différence. C'était juste Merlin et Eolhsand...

...

* * *

A : On vous retourne la question. (en se tournant vers Kiki le Dragon). Tu n'as rien à faire ici. Merlin t'a délivré en fin de saison 2...

Kiki (D) : Et ?

A : Tu n'avais pas envie de gouter à la liberté ?

Kiki (D) : Tu as vu à quoi je ressemble ?

A : A un dragon...

PvC : Un GROS dragon...

Kiki (H) : Oui c'est ça le problème. Il est pas très discret alors les grottes semblaient le meilleur endroit pour se cacher.

Kiki (D) : Et puis je peux être vite sur place quand l'Enchanteur m'appelle.

A (après un instant de réflexion) : Logique...

* * *

Scène 8 : Une Mère sent


	10. scène 8

**Scène 8 : Une Mère sent**

.

Des chaumières commençaient à apparaître au loin. Merlin regarda Arthur. Le Prince sourit.

« Tu peux y aller. »

Le serviteur lança son cheval au trot puis au galop et disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Prince et sa suite retrouvèrent le cheval devant une humble maison et le serviteur d'Arthur était en train de serrer contre lui sa mère. Arthur mit pied à terre et attendit que l'étreinte prenne fin.

« Votre Altesse. » le salua Hunith après s'être aperçu de sa présence.

Arthur inclina légèrement la tête pour lui rendre son salut puis lui expliqua la raison de leur présence.

« Ealdor a été choisi comme lieu de rencontre entre mon père et le Roi Cendred, dit-il à mi-voix.

-Personne ne nous a prévenu... »

Hunith jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur la suite du Prince. Les gens du village ne pourraient pas loger tout le monde.

Arthur comprit son inquiétude.

« Nous avons de quoi camper. »

Hunith lui sourit puis observa un peu mieux les nouveaux arrivants. Guenièvre était là, elle aussi, avec... Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme. Elle devait être arrivée à Camelot après la dernière visite de Merlin. Il lui aurait certainement parlé d'elle si elle était arrivée avant.

« Je peux loger Guenièvre et... » commença-t-elle à dire.

Hunith regarda la nouvelle arrivante puis jeta un coup d'œil à son fils.

« El, dit Merlin. Enfin... Eolhsand... Dame Eolhsand... »

Quelques Chevaliers se mirent à sourire en entendant le serviteur du Prince se mettre à bafouiller.

« El ira très bien. » fit la femme blanche en s'approchant.

Merlin sentait qu'Eolhsand était curieuse... A propos de sa mère. Mais il devait poursuivre la présentation de la Barde.

« Dame Eolhsand est... »

Est quoi ? Comment la présenter à sa mère ? Elle n'était pas qu'une barde. Il y avait Balinor. Il y avait un homme qui liait ces deux femmes.

**Barde suffira pour le moment Merlin. Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste.**

L'Enchanteur resta silencieux.

« Merlin. »

Le serviteur du Prince avait soudain pris un air rêveur. Il fallut le son de la voix de sa mère pour le faire revenir à lui.

« Euh... El... Dames Eolhsand est barde.

-Le roi a pensé que je pourrais distraire ses hommes et ceux de Cenred en attendant son arrivée. » ajouta la femme blanche.

Hunith accueillit cette information sans broncher mais son regard resta fixé un long moment sur son fils. Elle regarda ensuite Eolhsand puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur Merlin.

Il y avait quelque chose entre cette femme et son enfant.

.

* * *

A : Maintenant que nous avons résolu le mystère de votre présence ici, j'ai une autre question.

Les deux Kiki attendent la question en silence.

A : Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne à Camelot ?

* * *

Scène 9 : Une mère sait


	11. scène 9

**Scène 9 : Une mère sait**

.

La maison de Will avait de nouveaux occupants. Un couple et leur enfant. La femme était enceinte. Ils avaient dû arriver récemment. Ils n'étaient pas là lors de sa dernière visite.

Merlin tourna à demi la tête. Quelqu'un arrivait. Quelqu'un venait le voir. Il savait qui. Avant il l'aurait su grâce à la Magie mais maintenant... Il n'y avait plus seulement sa Magie. C'était elle. Juste elle. Entièrement elle. La magie. L'esprit...

Elle se tenait à l'orée de leur lien, n'osant aller trop loin de peur de le déranger...

Il lui ouvrit son esprit. Il sentit un soupçon de joie tandis qu'elle prenait possession de cette partie de son esprit qui était maintenant liée à elle. Tout naturellement il fit de même. C'était facile. Si facile. Trop facile. Il se retira. Elle fit de même... Avec un soupçon de tristesse.

**Pardonne-moi.**

Elle haussa les épaules comme si cela ne l'affectait guère mais il savait qu'elle mentait.

Merlin avait fait sa visite à son ami d'enfance. Il lui restait maintenant...

**Il est ici ?**

** Non. J'aurais voulu mais...**

Il préféra les images aux mots. C'était plus simple ainsi.

**Ton idée lui aurait plu.**

Silence.

**Puis-je venir avec toi ?**

** Tu y as ta place tout autant que moi. Peut-être même plus que moi.**

** Je t'interdis de penser ça.**

Ils revinrent sur leur pas, jusqu'à la maison d'Hunith. Ils étaient bras dessus-bras dessous, se rendit soudain compte Merlin lorsqu'ils furent tout près de la maison de sa mère. A quel moment cela s'était-il produit ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Mais sa mère le remarqua immédiatement. Elle était dans sa maison. Elle regardait juste par la fenêtre et elle les vit. Bras dessus-bras dessous, se dirigeant au fond du lopin de terre attenant à sa demeure.

Merlin l'emmenait voir...

Elle sait, réalisa soudain Hunith. Elle doit savoir...

La mère de Merlin se tourna vers Guenièvre. La jeune femme devait avoir des réponses. Pas sur tout évidemment mais...

La servante était gênée. Elle aussi avait vu Merlin et Eolhsand revenir.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de... » dit-elle aussitôt.

Bien sûr. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas à elle. Mais...

« Depuis combien de temps cela dure-t-il ? » demanda tout de même Hunith.

Guenièvre hésita.

« C'est la seule question que je te poserai. Je te le promet. »

Pour les autres, Hunith attendrait que son fils parle. Il lui disait toujours tout après tout. Et peut-être que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi cela ressemblait. Peut-être que son fils n'était pas amoureux de cette femme... Peut-être que... Peut-être était-ce à cause de la magie ? L'apparence de cette femme était trop étrange pour qu'elle ne lui appartienne pas elle aussi.

...

* * *

Kiki (H) : ça doit être à cause de la petite voix.

PvC : Eh ! Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ! Le seul qui aurait des raisons c'est Arthur... et encore la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, nous...

A : Nous ne voulons pas savoir !

PvC : Mais si c'est très intéressant. D'abord il a...

A (en se bouchant les oreilles) : Lalalalalalalalalalalalala

* * *

Scène 10 : Hunith et Balinor


	12. Scène 10

**Scène 10 : Hunith et Balinor**

.

Merlin n'avait rien dit. La journée avait passé et il n'avait toujours rien dit à Hunith à propos de la femme qui se trouvait maintenant debout au milieu des tables que les villageois avaient dressés pour fêter l'arrivée d'Arthur, du Prince qui les avait aidé quelques saisons plus tôt.

Des enfants entouraient la Barde, écoutaient ses histoires. Elle prit soudain la lyre qu'elle avait apporté avec elle puis elle s'approcha de la table d'Arthur. Elle s'inclina rapidement devant lui.

« J'ai une requête votre Altesse, lui dit-elle en souriant. Puis-je chanter ?

-Bien sûr. »

Pourquoi lui posait-elle cette question ?

« Même un chant dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion ? »

Tous les bruits environnants cessèrent. Merlin regarda Eolhsand comme si elle était soudain devenue folle. Ce regard n'échappa pas à sa mère.

**Ça fait un moment que notre futur Roi ne m'a pas demandé d'histoire sur la Magie Merlin.**

** Mais...**

** Ce n'est qu'un chant. **

** Il ne sera jamais d'accord.**

Mais Arthur n'était pas la seule raison de cet étrange comportement, comprit soudain Merlin. Eolhsand voulait... Ne pouvait-elle donc jamais faire les choses simplement, pensa-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa mère.

Les regards de la mère et du fils se croisèrent.

**Je suis une Barde Merlin.**

L'Enchanteur regarda Eolhsand et leva les yeux au ciel.

Rien n'avait échappait à Hunith.

Cette femme était-elle une sorcière ? Se demandait-elle alors que la Barde commençait à chanter.

Elle regarda son fils. Au cours de la journée, il avait semblait parfois absent, comme retiré en lui-même... Ou alors il se tournait vers la femme blanche comme s'il était sur le point de lui parler mais il restait silencieux.

La chanson était rythmée. Quelques personnes se mirent rapidement à frapper dans leurs mains et bientôt Hunith se surprit à la fredonner comme beaucoup de villageois mais... Elle connaissait les paroles de cette chanson ! Elle l'avait souvent entendue. Chanter ou simplement fredonnée. Des années plus tôt. Environ vingt ans plus tôt.

Hunith regarda son fils.

Balinor...

Elle avait trouvé la chanson jolie et un jour elle avait demandé au Dragonnier qui s'était réfugié chez elle d'où il la tenait et ce qu'elle voulait dire.

C'était un chant pour la Terre, pour la Vie... Son père la chantait toujours...

C'était la seule et unique fois où ils avaient parlés de leur famille. Il lui avait dit que son père était mort, qu'il n'avait plus qu'une sœur et qu'il ne savait pas où elle était. Il avait laissé entendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne sache pas où elle se trouvait, que sa vie à elle était aussi en danger.

C'était le temps de la Grande Purge.

Hunith regarda la femme blanche.

Une sœur...

Elle écarta l'idée.

...

* * *

A : Et non ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous saurez ce qui a pu se passer entre PvC et Arthur. En même temps qui a envie de le savoir ?

pPvC (d'une toute petite voix) : Ben moi... ça me donnerait de l'inspiration pour mes lemons Mer...

Ahélya bâillonne pPvC.

Merlin : Merci beaucoup.

A : Ah ben t'es là toi en fait...

Merlin disparait. Ahélya hausse les épaules.

A : Où en étais-je... Ah oui... Donc cette scène a été compliquée à écrire (oui elle est courte mais j'ai galéré dessus) et c'est en écoutant **_Neverd-Ending story_** de Within Temptation que tout s'est débloqué...

* * *

Scène 11 : Merlin et Hunith


	13. scène 11

**Scène 11 : Merlin et Hunith**

.

Son fils l'évitait. Hunith en était maintenant certaine.

Pourquoi ?

Mais elle finit par réussir à l'avoir.

Pas hasard.

Hunith venait tout juste d'envoyer Guenièvre chercher de l'eau et son fils fut soudain devant elle. Ils était seuls. C'était l'occasion rêvée.

« Merlin ! » l'appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna, voulut partir.

"Arthur m'attend...

-Merlin ! »

Il s'arrêta puis baissa la tête. Elle s'approcha.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Se défendit-il aussitôt.

-Et que je devrais-je croire Merlin ? »

Il hésita.

« Guenièvre a-t-elle...

-Guenièvre est une amie discrète, lui dit-elle. Elle pense que c'est à toi de m'en parler. »

Silence.

« Ce n'est pas, commença à dire Merlin. Enfin. Je sais qu'ils croient tous que nous... Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui est vrai alors ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Il soupira. Qu'avait-il le droit de dire ? Il n'y avait pas que ses secrets en jeu.

En voyant l'hésitation de son fils, Hunith lui demanda :

« Est-elle... »

Nul besoin de mot. Ils savaient très bien de quoi il était question.

« Pas comme moi. » répondit-il.

Que pouvait-il dire de plus ?

**Tu peux lui dire Merlin. J'aurais préféré qu'elle vienne à moi d'elle-même mais tu peux lui dire ce que je suis.**

** Depuis quand...**

** J'ai tendance à écouter plus attentivement dès qu'il est question de moi.**

** El...**

** Je sais.**

** Ne recommence pas.**

Elle ne promit rien.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

Hunith regardait son fils. Il était ailleurs. Encore. Comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un d'autre et soudain elle comprit.

« C'est elle ! Elle te parle ! »

Encore un silence.

« El... Eolhsand est empathe et devineresse et... »

Pouvait-il parler des Dragons ?

**Non.**

« El ! Je t'ai dit de... »

Il se tut aussitôt puis regarda sa mère qui était en train de sourire.

« Pardon, dit-il.

-Elle est là pour... Pour t'aider ? »

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Yvain arrivait en courant vers lui.

« Ils arrivent ! Où est le Prince ? Il faut le prévenir. »

Merlin regarda sa mère.

« Nous pouvons en reparler plus tard si tu veux, lui dit-elle.

-Merci. »

...

* * *

Nous sommes de retour dans la grotte de Kiki.

PvC : Dit... ça serait pas Merlin qui serait apparu dans la dernière note de fin.

A : Si. Si.

PvC : Donc ils sont cachés quelques part dans le château.

Un instant de réflexion.

PvC : Je vais les chercher et foi de PvC je les trouverai. Même si je dois détruite Camelot.

Elle s'en va. Ahélya reste avec Kiki Dragon et Kiki Humain.

Kiki (H) : Tu ne va pas avec elle ?

A : Pas envie.

Kiki (D) : Elle a quand même dit qu'elle allait détruire Camelot...

* * *

Scène 12 : Un autre Prince


	14. Scène 12

**Scène 12 : Un autre Prince**

.

« Ta mère m'a demandé où tu étais ce matin. Elle voulait te parler. » lança Arthur d'un ton goguenard tandis qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée des hommes de Mercia.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel. Il savait très bien où Arthur voulait en venir.

« Merlin était en train de parler à sa mère quand je l'ai prévenu de l'arrivée du Roi, intervint Yvain.

-Tu as dû interrompre une bien intéressante conversation.

-Ah... »

Le page se tourna vers l'Enchanteur.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu. Ce...

-Ce n'est pas grave Yvain.

-Oh oui pas grave du tout ! Fit Arthur en riant. Je suis même sûre qu'il t'en est extrêmement reconnaissant. »

Le page regarda le Prince sans comprendre puis Yvain se dit qu'Arthur devait être en train de se moquer de Merlin à propos d'Eolhsand. Tous les Chevaliers faisaient ça après tout. S'ils avaient su la vérité...

Des cavaliers approchaient. Arthur se prépara à saluer Cenred comme il se devait mais il n'y avait pas de roi dans la troupe de cavaliers qui approchait. Juste un Prince. Qui portait le même nom que son père. Le Prince Cenred n'était même pas accompagné de Chevaliers. Juste de quelques soldats. Il n'était pas en armure. Il portait des vêtements de cuir. Merlin avait entendu dire qu'il s'habillait toujours ainsi.

Les deux Princes se saluèrent.

« Je ne vois pas l'émissaire de mon père. » lui dit Cenred.

Il ne perdait pas de temps.

« Nous avons été attaqué sur le chemin, dit Arthur, et... »

Le Prince de Mercia lui fit signe de se taire.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Devant un verre. »

...

* * *

A : Oui Cenred-je-suis-sexy-dans-mon-pantalon-en-cuir n'est encore qu'un petit prince... Partons maintenant à la recherche de PvC. A votre avis où peut-elle se trouver ?

* * *

Scène 13 : L'homme qui les lie


	15. Scène 13

**Scène 13 : L'homme qui les lie**

.

Hunith cherchait Eolhsand. La Barde était restée invisible toute la matinée et Guenièvre s'inquiétait pour elle. Sans oublié que l'arrivée de Cenred avait été annoncée. La Barde se devait d'être présente. La jeune servante et la mère de Merlin étaient donc parties à la recherche de la femme blanche.

Hunith finit par trouver Eolhsand. La Barde était assisse au pied du plus jeune arbre du terrain jouxtant la maison de la mère de Merlin. Elle fredonnait la chanson de l'Ancienne Religion tout en tressant ses cheveux.

La mère de Merlin alla la rejoindre. Elle se demanda pendant un instant si son fils lui avait expliqué ce que signifiait cet arbre. Probablement. Merlin et la femme blanche s'y étaient rendus le jour de leur arrivée.

« Puis-je vous aider ma Dame ? » lui dit-elle en s'inclinant à demi.

Eolhsand se retourna.

« Un simple contact avec moi est un engagement bien trop lourd. Je préfère refuser. »

Hunith lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Merlin n'a pas eu le temps de tout te dire c'est vrai. »

La mère de Merlin comprit alors que la Barde avait sans doute écouté toute leur conversation. Elle s'en inquiéta.

« Vous n'écoutez pas tout le temps n'est-ce pas ?

-Ce n'est pas tout à fait ainsi que cela fonctionne. J'entends toujours un petit brouhaha. Les vies de ceux à qui je suis liés se mélangent et je ne prête pas trop attention à ce qui peut leur arriver sauf quand... »

Elle se tut puis reprit.

« Mais il est vrai que dès qu'il est question de moi, je vais tendre l'oreille. »

La femme blanche regarda l'arbre.

« Mon frère détestait ça. »

Elle se remit à sa tresse et très rapidement recommença à fredonner la chanson.

Hunith alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'arrivée du Roi de Mercia était oubliée pour le moment. Elle avait quelques mystères à éclaircir.

« Cette chanson est-elle très connue parmi... Parmi vous ma Dame ?

-Je ne sais pas mais mon père passait tout son temps à la chanter. Alors je fais de même. »

Hunith regarda l'arbre. Eolhsand en fit de même. L'arbre était jeune mais déjà trop bien développé pour qu'il n'y ait pas un peu de magie là-dessous. Hunith ne savait pas vraiment comment avait fait Merlin. Elle savait juste que Balinor avait été enterré sous un arbre et que son fils en avait pris une branche et l'avait ramené ici. La magie avait fait le reste.

« Il aurait adoré cette idée. » murmura soudain la Barde.

L'autre femme la regarda.

« Ma Dame, je...

-L'âme sœur de mon frère d'âme n'a pas à se conduire ainsi avec moi. » l'interrompit-elle.

Hunith ne comprenait pas.

« Il n'a donc jamais parlé de moi ? »

Une sœur... J'ai une sœur, avait-il dit un jour mais elle n'osait y croire.

« Il... Il ne parlait jamais d'avant, déclara la mère de Merlin. C'était... Il pensait que c'était trop risqué. Que moins j'en savais... »

Mais elle l'avait vu plusieurs fois plus qu'outré par ce que les gens pouvaient penser de la magie. Il ne comprenait pas comme eux ne le comprenaient pas. Hunith se souvenait de sa colère quand un homme d'Uther était venu haranguer le village à propos de la magie et de ses maléfices. Elle avait bien cru que Balinor allait lui sauter dessus mais il avait fini par se calmer... Un peu... Parce qu'elle était là.

« Ils ne se rendent pas compte, lui avait-il dit. Ils ne savent pas. Ils ne savent rien. Ça fait partie de moi. Je ne vais pas renier ce qui fait partie de moi. Ça serait comme me couper le bras ! »

Il était resté silencieux pendant un petit moment puis il avait repris...

« Et ils ne savent pas que ça peut-être une véritable malédiction. Qui voudrait faire des rêves de mort chaque nuit ? N'avoir aucun contact physique parce que... »

Mais il s'était tu. Il en avait trop dit.

Hunith regardait Eolhsand en se souvenant des paroles de Balinor.

Un simple contact avec moi est un engagement bien trop lourd, venait de dire la Barde.

Hunith comprit.

« Il... Il parlait de vous... Vous êtes vraiment...

-Tu, la coupa Eolhsand. Et El. C'est ainsi que ma famille m'appelle et je t'ai trop souvent vu par ses yeux pour ne pas savoir que nous sommes sœurs.

-Vous...

-Je n'ai jamais voulu vous espionner. Mais quelque part, j'étais tellement liée à lui qu'il était difficile d'ignorer ce qu'il pouvait ressentir... »

Hunith rougit.

« Comment... Il ne parlait jamais de son enfance... » finit par dire la mère de Merlin.

Eolhsand se mit à sourire.

« Balinor était... »

Quelques instants plus tard, Guenièvre, inquiète de l'absence des deux femmes, les trouva assisse sous un jeune arbre à mi-chemin entre rires et larmes.

...

* * *

A : Bon alors... Parlons un peu de PvC... Elle n'est pas allée mater Cenred dans son bain. Ni Arthur. Ni les deux (oui LP c'est toi que je vise... toi et tes idées bizarres :p). Et elle n'est pas allée embêter Arthur... Enfin... Disons que je l'ai trouvé couchée dans le lit d'Uther en train de murmurer des "Arthur" énamourés... Je me demande si je dois la réveiller pour lui dire où elle est...

* * *

Scène 14 : Cenred et ses hommes


	16. Scène 14

**Scène 14 : Cenred et ses hommes**

.

Ces hommes avaient monté sa tente loin du village tandis que le Prince Pendragon s'était installé tout près du dit village et ses habitants semblaient adorer Arthur. Cenred n'aimait pas ça. Le terrain ne leur serait pas favorable en cas de conflit. Les villageois étaient acquis aux Pendragon alors que ces terres appartenaient à Mercia. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit inconvénient. Après tout il avait un atout majeur de son côté.

Ses serviteurs étaient en train de finir l'installation. Son lit était presque prêt. Sa table l'était tout à fait.

Cenred reçut Perceval et Caradoc en leur présence. Le Prince de Mercia demanda aux deux mercenaires de lui conter l'attaque durant laquelle l'émissaire de son père avait trouvé la mort.

« Et que faisait Arthur ? »

Perceval et Caradoc échangèrent un regard surpris. Pourquoi cette question ?

« Le Prince 'était lui-même attaqué à ce moment, répondit Caradoc.

-Mais il aurait pu essayer de sauver l'émissaire de mon père non ? »

Le Prince Pendragon était réputé pour ce genre d'action trivial après tout.

« C'est peu probable. Personne n'a vu la flèche Sire, n'est-ce pas cousin ? »

Perceval acquiesça.

Cenred resta silencieux.

« Personne n'a menacé l'émissaire pendant votre séjour à Camelot ?

-Personne. »

Le Prince de Mercia fit mine de réfléchir.

Silence.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Perceval et Caradoc quittèrent la tente. Les cousins étaient tous deux mal à l'aise. Cenred tenait-il Camelot pour responsable de la mort de leur émissaire ?

Peut-être était-il temps de mettre les voiles ?

Mais ils avaient un contrat avec Mercia et rompre un contrat n'était pas une bonne chose quand on vend son épée, surtout sans avoir de contrat plus juteux à la place.

« Je n'aime pas cet homme, fit Perceval.

-Moi non plus cousin. »

Mais ils avaient besoin d'argent.

« Tu pourrais partir. » dit soudain Caradoc.

Ce dernier avait deux sœurs et un jeune neveu qui avait besoin de cet argent tandis que Perceval...

Le géant lança un regard désapprobateur à son cousin.

« D'accord. Oublie. » dit Caradoc.

Perceval sourit.

Léon passa devant eux. En voyant les deux hommes, il s'arrêta.

« Je vais m'entraîner avec le Prince et tous les autres. Voulez-vous nous joindre à nous ? »

Perceval et Caradoc acceptèrent de bon cœur. Il était dommage que Camelot n'engage aucune épée. Malgré son père, servir ce Prince aurait sans doute été un plaisir.

…

* * *

Bon alors mot de la fin très rapide parce que je suis au boulot donc... voilà je suis de retour en pleine forme maintenant que l'année scolaire est terminée. Et à la prochaine scène vous saurez tout du réveil de PvC dans le lit d'Uther.

* * *

Scène 15 : Veille à Ealdor


	17. Scène 15

**Scène 15 : Pour une Danse**

.

« Quand votre père compte-t-il arriver ? » demanda Arthur en se penchant vers Cenred.

Comme la veille, le village d'Ealdor était à la fête. On commençait même à danser.

La réponse mit un peu de temps à venir. Cenred regardait les danseurs.

« Et le vôtre ? Finit-il par dire.

-Je ne sais pas encore. Je lui ai envoyé un message annonçant votre arrivée cette après-midi. »

Mais Uther ne viendrait pas tant que l'arrivée de Cenred, le père cette fois, ne lui serait pas annoncée. Et Arthur sentait qu'il en était de même pour l'autre Roi. Il ne viendrait pas tant que son père ne serait pas arrivé à Ealdor.

« Vous ne dansez pas Sires ? »

Les deux princes tournèrent la tête. C'était une jeune fille rougissante qui venait de leur poser cette question.

Le regard des deux princes se croisèrent.

Ici nul n'était de leur rang. Ils ne pouvaient danser. Mais les habitants d'Ealdor désiraient sans doute les voir participer à leur danse.

Les yeux d'Arthur se posèrent sur Eolhsand. Là était la solution.

Le Prince se leva et s'inclina devant la Barde pour l'inviter.

Elle refusa.

« Je me suis tordue le pied dans l'après-midi, lui dit-elle, et il me fait toujours un peu souffrir.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé.

-Au besoin, je peux désigner une remplaçante pour vous accompagner dans cette danse ? »

C'était son droit en effet.

« Guenièvre ! » appela Eolhsand.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il remercia intérieurement la Barde.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

**Merci, **entendit bientôt la femme blanche.

**Je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement pour lui Merlin.**

Il s'en était quelque peu douté. Au milieu d'une ronde telle que celle-ci, les contacts ne pouvaient être évités.

Merlin regarda la danse pendant un instant. Guenièvre virevoltait dans les bras d'Arthur puis ils firent quelques pas ensemble et la ronde se reforma. L'Enchanteur avait encore quelque chose à dire à Eolhsand. En voulant jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la femme blanche, il aperçut Cenred quitter la fête.

...

* * *

Et bien, je crois que ce n'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui que nous saurons la réaction de PvC à son réveil dans le lit d'Uther (on va finir par m'accuser de faire durer inutilement le suspens^^). Je dois me dépêcher en fait puisque aujourd'hui c'est irl.

Mais bonne nouvelle, le plan générale de l'épisode est terminé (même si ça peut encore changer). Cette fic comprendrait donc 54 scène et un épilogue. Pour information, j'en suis à la rédaction de la scène 32.

* * *

Scène 16 : Nuit de Veille.


	18. Scène 16

**Scène 16 : Garde**

.

Perceval et Caradoc n'étaient pas d'humeur à se rendre à la fête. Les deux cousins étaient donc resté au campement pour parler.

« J'ai l'impression que nous sommes partis depuis des siècles, dit Perceval tandis que son cousin lisait pour la énième fois la dernière lettre qu'il avait reçu de Mevanwi, sa sœur.

-Envie de rentrer ? Demanda Caradoc sans quitter la lettre des yeux.

-Comme toi j'imagine.

-Nous avons besoin d'argent. Cenred paye bien mais je pense que nous devons pendre un nouvel engagement après celui-là.

-Camelot ? »

Caradoc regarda Perceval. Ce genre de plaisanterie était de son fait d'habitude.

Silence.

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de retrouver ton titre ? Le questionna soudain Perceval.

-Tu m'as déjà posé la question. »

Et la réponse n'avait pas changé.

« Pense à tes sœurs...

-C'est trop risqué.

-Ce n'est que la pluie et le beau temps.

-Pour maman aussi ce n'était que la pluie et le beau temps et tu sais comment... »

Un bruit. Caradoc se tut. Les deux hommes posèrent la main sur leur épée.

« Qui va là ? »

Cenred sortit de l'ombre. Les main des deux cousins quittèrent leur épée.

« Excusez-nous Sire.

-Je vais à ma tente. Personne ne doit me déranger. »

Le Prince de Mercia s'éloigna. Dans son sillage, Perceval et Caradoc remarquèrent une silhouette encapuchonnée. Cenred n'était donc pas seul.

Le Prince et son visiteur entrèrent dans la tente.

Silence.

« Je n'aime pas ça cousin. » dit Caradoc ?

Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Toute cette histoire entre Mercia et Camelot sentait mauvais.

« Qui va là ? » cria de nouveau Perceval en se levant.

Le serviteur du Prince Arthur, suivie de la Barde de Camelot, apparurent devant eux.

« Comme vous n'êtes pas venus à la fête, la fête est venue à vous. » leur dit Eolhsand.

Merlin s'approcha du feu, des victuailles plein les bras.

« Merci. » firent les deux cousins.

Merlin haussa les épaules et à la grande surprise de Perceval et Caradoc, il s'installa près du feu... Puis la Barde fit de même.

« Vous ne retournez pas à la fête ? S'étonna Caradoc.

-Eolhsand ne se sent pas très bien au milieu de toute ce monde. » répondit Merlin.

Ce qui n'était qu'à moitié faux en vérité.

Après un cours instant de silence, les deux mercenaires, la barde et le serviteur se mirent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Au bout d'un moment, Eolhsand se mit à bailler puis elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Merlin qui se mit aussitôt à rougir. D'accord ça faisait partie de leur plan mais...

Eolhsand ferma bientôt les yeux.

**Alors ?**

Silence.

**Magie**, répondit-elle simplement.

...

* * *

A : On continue à piquer des noms du côté de Kaamelott où Mevanwi est la femme de Karadoc. Passons maintenant à PvC qui dort toujours dans le lit d'Uther.

Ahélya s'approche du lit.

A (tout bas) : PvCCCCCCC...

Pas de réponse.

A : PvCCCCCCCCCCC...

PvC ouvre un œil.

PvC : Quoi !

A : Tu sais où tu es...

PvC : Dans le lit d'Arthur...

A : Nan je ne crois pas.

Mais au lieu de poursuivre, Ahélya se tourne vers les lecteurs...

A : Bon pour une question sur la fic ou la saison pour ceux qui devine qui est le mystérieux visiteur de Cenred !


	19. Scène 17

Legend et Florette gagne donc un « bon pour une question ».

.

Réponse à review (Pour Legend) :

Je ne pompe pas sur Astier. Je pique juste quelques noms^^. J'attends ta question.

* * *

**Scène 17 : Cenred et les femmes**

.

« J'aurais préféré que personne ne me voit, lui dit-elle en baissant la capuche de sa cape.

-Personne n'a vu ton visage. » répondit Cenred.

Elle garda le silence. Lui aussi. Il en profita pour la contempler à loisir. Elle était belle. Mais des femmes encore plus belle avait suscité son intérêt. Il revenait pourtant toujours vers elle, vers la Sorcière. Lui avait-elle jeté un sort ? S'il lui avait posé la question, elle se serait certainement moquée de lui et le Prince Cenred se refusait au ridicule.

« Mon père ?

-Il ne viendra pas tant qu'il n'aura aucune preuve de l'arrivée d'Uther. »

Il y avait toujours une telle haine dans sa voix quand elle prononçait le nom du Roi de Camelot.

« Le vieux a toujours eu d'étranges lubies mais rien ne pourrait résister à tes talents.

-J'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver là. »

Cenred haussa les épaules.

« L'embuscade ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il est mort. »

Ils sourirent tous deux. Le père de Cenred serait furieux. Pas au point de déclencher une guerre mais la mort de son émissaire était suffisante et le pousserait à provoquer Uther qui finirait bien par répondre.

« Mais Uther n'ira pas jusqu'à la guerre, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Même si on s'en prend à son fils ?

-ça pourrait être une raison. A toi de faire croire que c'en est vraiment une.

-Je pensais organiser une mêlée à l'arrivée des nos illustres parents. L'un de mes hommes pourraient le blesser. Involontairement bien sûr.

-Arthur est un bon combattant et ce ne serait pas une raison suffisante.

-Pas si Uther apprend que mon père engage des hommes qui auraient tout intérêt à se venger de lui ou de son fils. »

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Une mère devineresse si j'ai bien compris. Pas des pouvoirs très puissants bien sûr mais... »

Mais pour Uther c'était suffisant.

« L'a-t-il fait tuer ?

-Aucune idée. »

Cenred aurait dû se renseigner à ce sujet.

« Qui a accompagné Arthur ? » Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Le meurtrier de sa sœur devait être là. Il suivait Arthur comme un petit chien.

« Quelques chevaliers. Son serviteur personnel. Une barde et sa servante.

-Une barde ?

-Oui. Une barde.

-Assez frêle. Cheveux blond-blanc. Peau très pâle...

-Et des yeux d'or. Elle ressemble à ça en effet.

-Méfie-toi de cette femme et du serviteur.

-Le serviteur est un idiot.

-Un idiot qui se trouve toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

-Les idiots ça s'élimine.

-Je te l'interdis. »

Il ne comprenait pas cette soudain interdiction.

« Il est à ma sœur, lui dit-elle. Je le lui ai promis. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« S'il est au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...

-Je te l'interdis. »

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Et la barde ? » demanda Cenred au bout d'un moment.

Elle hésita. Cette femme... Elle trahissait leur race et elle avait ordonné à Morgane de la tuer mais la situation était différente maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cette femme était-elle du côté d'Uther après tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Que lui avait donc montré l'avenir ?

Morgause se rappela l'île Sacrée pendant un instant. Une de ses femmes avait séjourné à cet endroit, quelques années après la Grande Purge. Mais il y avait eu aussi une enfant. Étaient-elles venues au même moment ? Morgause ne se souvenait plus. Elle n'était encore qu'une enfant elle-même. Elle ne leur avait jamais parlé. Peu de prêtresses en avaient le droit en vérité. Il n'y avait que Nimueh...

Son silence impatienta Cenred.

« Alors...

-Ne la tue pas. »

Silence.

« Mais si l'occasion se présente, enlève-la et amène-la moi.

-Et que me donneras-tu en échange de ce service ?

-Je ferais de toi un roi. »

...

* * *

A : Tu sais que tu es dans le lit d'Uther...

PvC : Mais non c'est celui d'Arthur.

A : Je t'assure que non.

PvC : C'est la chambre du Roi...

A : Oui.

PvC : Et le Roi c'est Arthur. C'est donc la chambre d'Arthur.

A : Qui te dit qu'Arthur a voulu changer de chambre ?

* * *

Scène 18 : Elle lui ressemble


	20. Scène 18

Réponse à review (Pour Legend) : 

Et bien ! Que dire sinon merci pour les compliments^^. Pour ton bon, bien sûr que tu peux le garder encore un peu. Ça ne me pose aucun problème.

.

* * *

**Scène 18 : Elle lui ressemble**

**.**

Eolhsand avait cessé d'essayer d'écouter ce qui se passait dans la tente de Cenred depuis un moment mais l'Enchanteur et la Barde étaient tout de même restés avec Caradoc et Perceval. Juste pour parler. Ils finirent pas s'en aller, bras dessus-bras dessous tandis que les deux hommes les regardaient.

« Étrange couple, murmura Perceval après leur départ.

-Étrange femme surtout. » répliqua Caradoc.

Perceval ne comprenait pas cette remarque.

« Son apparence, lui dit son cousin.

-Nous ne voyons pas des gens comme elle tous les jours c'est vrai. »

Pas tous les jours mais c'était possible tout de même. Caradoc le savait.

« Tu te souviens de ma tante, la sœur de ma mère ? »

Perceval réfléchit pendant un court instant.

« Je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'ai juste vu ton oncle, le... »

Il s'interrompit puis regarda rapidement autour de lui.

« Le Dragonnier. » ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Silence.

« Tu n'as donc jamais vu la sœur de ma mère. »

Perceval acquiesça.

« Elles se ressemblent. »

...

* * *

Je suis malade et tellement dans le coltard que je n'ai pas le courage de vous décrire la suite de la petite scénette entre PvC et moi. ça sera pour une prochain fois.

* * *

Scène 19 : Le Dragon aux Yeux d'Ambre


	21. Scène 19

Réponse à review :

Legend :**  
**

Oh mais de rien ! Merci à toi pour le petit mot.**  
**

.

Elisou :

Et bien voilà je suis de retour ;). Et je m'engage à publier une scène tous les deux jours (c'est l'un de mes objectifs du marathon d'écrire qui est en train de se dérouler sur le FoF).

Je suis contente de voir que tu trouve la relation de Merlin et Arthur réaliste. J'ai toujours un peu peur d'aller trop loin dans leur vanne mais revoir un épisode de la série me montre généralement que je n'ai rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

PvC te remercie et veut te dire qu'elle a un fan-club. Elle ne demande pas grand chose lors de l'inscription. Juste une vénération absolue.

Merci pour la review.

.

* * *

**Scène 19 : Le Dragon aux Yeux d'Ambre**

.

C'est parce qu'elle avait entendu du bruit qu'Hunith s'était réveillée avant même que l'aube ne commence à se lever. Quelqu'un était en train de sortir de la maison. La mère de Merlin se leva et fit quelque pas. La couche d'Eolhsand était vide. Hunith jeta ensuite un coup d'œil au reste des dormeurs présents chez elle. Son fils était toujours là. Il dormait du sommeil du juste.

La mère de l'Enchanteur jeta un coup d'œil à l'une de ses fenêtres. Elle ne s'était pas trompée sur la destination de la femme blanche. Elle était allée s'asseoir sous l'arbre, une flamme dans sa main. La flamme n'était pas très haute mais elle était suffisante pour illuminer le visage de la sœur de Balinor

La sœur de Balinor...

Hunith hésita à la rejoindre. Peut-être la Barde désirait-elle être seule ? Mais...

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, la flamme éclaira un deuxième visage. Hunith avait rejoint Eolhsand mais elle gardait le silence. Peut-être avait-elle fait une erreur en la rejoignant. Elles avaient déjà longuement parlé de Balinor après tout. Elles avaient sans doute épuisé le sujet maintenant.

« As-tu gardé certaines de ses affaires ? » demanda soudain Eolhsand.

Balinor n'avait pas pu abandonner cet objet mais la Barde n'en avait trouvé nulle mention dans l'esprit de Merlin. Elle n'y avait vu que le sien et Merlin l'avait sans doute vu dans le souvenir qu'ils avaient partagé quand ils avaient rompu leur lien (1). Peut-être que Balinor l'avait laissé chez Hunith...

« Je n'ai rien jeté. » finit par dire Hunith.

Eolhsand hésita. Le bijou n'était peut-être pas perdu mais...

La Barde finit tout de même par tirer le pendentif de son collier hors de sa cachette pour le montrer à Hunith. La mère de Merlin examine attentivement le dragon noir au yeux d'ambre.

« C'est un cadeau d'Hafoc, notre père. L'ambre a été béni par le souffle d'un dragon. Balinor avait le même.

-Tu veux le récupérer ? »

Eolhsand lui fit signe que non.

« Si tu l'as, pourrais-tu le lui donner ? »

...

* * *

(1) Voir le Cri de la Banshee, scène 45

* * *

PvC : C'est la chambre d'Arthur maintenant.

A : Puisque je te dit que non.

PvC : Mais si !

A : Mais non !

PvC : Si !

A : Tu veux que j'appelle Arthur pour te le dire ?

Les yeux de PvC se met à briller.

PvC : Oh oui ! Fais-le !

Et là soudain, Ahélya a un doute...

* * *

Scène 20 : Duel de Bardes


	22. Scène 20

**Scène 20 : Duel de Bardes**

.

La nuit fut tout aussi animée que la précédente mais les mets étaient plus abondants. Les deux Prince étaient allés chasser et le produit de leur chasse était maintenant devant eux, prêt à être dégusté tandis qu'un barde de la suite de Cenred était en train de leur conter une histoire dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion. Arthur ne comprenait rien à l'histoire bien sûr mais il l'écoutait tout de même attentivement.

En vérité, bien peu de personnes comprenaient l'histoire et s'ils l'avaient compris, l'ambiance n'aurait pas été à la fête mais plutôt à la guerre.

Merlin et Eolhsand avaient échangé plus d'un regard et dans leurs esprits, les mots et les idées s'enchaînaient sans fin. Ils avaient tout deux remarqué le sourire de Cenred. Le conte n'avait pas été choisi au hasard et pas par le barde de Mercia. Aucun barde n'aurait osé se moquer aussi effrontément d'un Prince en racontant un fait d'arme qui lui était peu avantageux dans une langue qu'il ne comprenait pas.

L'histoire terminée, Cenred applaudit à tout rompre et Arthur voulut en fait de même. Il n'avait peut-être pas compris ce que racontait le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or qui se trouvait au centre de l'attention mais sa voix était plaisante ainsi que sa musique. Mais un regard d'Eolhsand suffit à lui faire suspendre son geste. Il vit ensuite les lèvres de la Barde former un « non » silencieux alors que Merlin se penchait vers lui en faisant mine de remplir de vin son verre alors qu'il était plein.

« N'applaudissez pas Sire. »

Le serviteur recula avant qu'Arthur ne puisse lui demander pourquoi.

Cenred regarda le fils d'Uther. Pourquoi n'applaudissait-il pas ? Mais avant qu'il n'ai eut le temps de faire un seul commentaire, la barde de Camelot prit la place du sien au milieu de l'assemblée et elle se mit à chanter. Dans une langue qui n'était ni la langue commune, ni celle de l'Ancienne Religion.

Arthur remarqua au bout de quelques minutes que les mots qu'utilisait Eolhsand ressemblaient à ceux de la langue de l'Ancienne Religion mais il fallait tout de même beaucoup d'attention pour se rendre compte de la similarité à cause de la manière dont la Barde les prononçait Parfois sa voix était normale puis soudain elle se mettait à chuchoter, presque siffler certaines syllabes pour ensuite élever le ton, presque crier... Non ! Presque rugir.

C'était déroutant. Ses allitérations ne semblaient obéir à aucun rythme, n'étaient que le fruit du hasard ou de l'envie du conteur puis Arthur comprit. Grâce à un mot qu'il connaissait déjà.

Emrys.

Le nom sonnait comme un rugissement. Non en fait, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. C'était d'abord un éclat. Em ! Puis le rugissement. R. Et enfin le sifflement. Ys.

Et en reconnaissant ce mot, Arthur comprit de quel conte il s'agissait. Eolhsand était en train de raconter l'histoire de ce Seigneur dont le père avait choisi de contrôler la magie et du Sorcier qui cachaient ses pouvoirs à tous.

Les applaudissement d'Arthur retentirent dès que la Barde eut terminé son histoire. Cenred reste immobile. Et si Arthur avait ordonné à sa barde de conter une histoire incompréhensible afin de se moquer de lui. C'était ce qu'il avait fait lui aussi. Peut-être que le fils d'Uther avait eu la même idée que lui ?

La voix du barde de Mercia s'éleva. Il semblait extrêmement enthousiaste.

« Ma Dame s'agit-il de la Légende du Seul et Unique Roi ? J'en ai entendu parler des milliers de fois mais personne ne la connaît vraiment ! »

Eolhsand garda le silence.

« Apprenez-la moi s'il vous plaît ! »

La femme blanche lui sourit.

« A une seule condition... Répétez de suite votre histoire. Mais dans la langue commune cette fois-ci... »

L'autre barde pâlit puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Cenred. Ce manège n'échappa pas à Arthur. Quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux et il n'aimait pas ça.

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Je plaisantais. » finit par dire Eolhsand.

L'autre barde fut prit d'un rire nerveux.

« Je peux vous apprendre cette histoire, ajouta ensuite la femme blanche, mais vous ne pourrez jamais la déclamer ainsi que je viens de le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faut avoir ça dans le sang. »

Personne ne comprit ce qu'elle voulait dire par là mais personne n'osa lui poser de question à ce propos. Elle n'y aurait pas répondu de toute façon.

...

* * *

Ahélya fut donc soudain prise d'un affreux doute.

A : Attend 2 minutes... C'est un plan pour faire venir Arthur c'est ça ?

PvC nie farouchement la chose.

A : Allez je te connais. T'es ma petite voix quand même !

PvC : Jamais je n'oserais faire une telle chose !

A : Ouais c'est ça !

Silence.

PvC (d'une toute petite voix) : Alors tu appelles Arthur pour vérifier ?


	23. Scène 21

**Scène 21 : Les secrets de Caradoc.**

.

L'aube était en train de se lever. Perceval était en train de faire de même. Le géant alla rejoindre son cousin hors de la tente. Ce dernier avait assuré le dernier tour de garde.

« On dort mieux ici. » dit-il à Caradoc en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Son cousin haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas pour leur confort qu'ils se trouvaient là. Le Prince Cenred leur avait demandé de s'installer à cet endroit précis afin de pouvoir surveiller plus facilement le campement du Prince Arthur qui se trouvait tout proche de la maison de la mère du serviteur du Prince. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs en train de sortir de la maison. La femme blanche le rejoignit bientôt. Ils s'assirent à l'ombre d'un jeune arbre.

En voyant la Barde, Perceval repensa à la nuit précédente. Son cousin lui avait semblé extrêmement troublé au moment du Conte de la Barde de Camelot. Il se demandait pour quelle raison. Mais quand Perceval avait demandé à Caradoc la raison de son trouble ce dernier avec gardé un silence farouche. Peut-être son cousin était-il plus enclin au dialogue ce matin ?

« Je me demande pourquoi elle a dit que l'autre barde ne pourrait pas déclamer le conte comme elle l'a fait... »

Ce n'était qu'une entrée en matière mais Perceval répondit cette fois-ci.

« Elle l'a dit. Il n'a pas ça dans le sang. »

Il avait répondu mais il savait très bien où voulait en venir Perceval et il était maintenant prêt à parler.

« J'ai déjà entendu des gens s'exprimer comme elle l'a fait. » finit-il par avouer après un long moment de silence.

Des gens... Et autre chose.

Comment pouvait-il expliquer tout ceci à Perceval simplement ? Après tout il ne lui avait jamais parlé de la Vallée. C'était trop... Trop tout ! Et il était tellement jeune quand il y était allé. Quatre ou cinq ans. Peut-être même était-il plus jeune ? Tout ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas s'était gravé dans sa mémoire mais il se demandait souvent ce qu'il avait pu imaginé. Ce qui était vrai. Il était tellement jeune.

Mais il était allé dans la Vallée. C'était réel. Il en avait souvent parlé avec sa mère par la suite. Et il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait pas imaginer. Inventer. Comme les Dragons. Caradoc avait vu les Dragons. Il ne les avait pas imaginé.

« Tu n'étais pas encore au château quand mère était enceinte de Mevanwi... Tu devais même encore être dans tes langes... »

La grossesse de sa mère avait marqué ses souvenirs d'enfant. Elle avait eu tellement peur quand elle avait compris que l'enfant qu'elle portait était une fille. Alors elle avait voulu aller dans la Vallée pour savoir quoi faire si... Si jamais l'enfant était une Hwïtãnhlyta. Caradoc était allé avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la famille de sa mère.

Maintenant qu'il était adulte, il comprenait mieux pour quelle raison sa mère avait quitté la Vallée. Bien sûr, il se souvenait que ses cousins avaient fait tout leur possible pour qu'il ne soit pas mis à l'écart et son oncle et sa tante semblaient très affectueux avec sa mère, qui était la benjamine de la famille. Mais sa mère était normale. Elle était capable de prédire l'avenir c'est vrai mais c'était tellement rare et ses prémonitions n'avaient rien d'exceptionnelles. Le temps qu'il allait faire. Le sexe d'un enfant. Quant à lui, il était encore plus normale que sa mère. Pour les gens de la Vallée, ils étaient des utanbealucræft, des Sans-pouvoirs alors que son oncle était un Dragonnier et ses cousins allaient en devenir. Quant à sa tante, c'était une Hwïtãnhlyta, une Gardienne de la Tombe.

Caradoc avait gardé de merveilleux souvenirs de la Vallée. Les veillées notamment. Chaque soir, un Dragon, un Dragonnier ou une Hwïtãnhlyta racontait une histoire. C'était pendant une veillée qu'il avait entendu la langue aux accents rauques et sifflants qu'Eolhsand avait utilisé la veille. Quand il avait demandé à ses cousins s'il pouvait l'apprendre, ils lui avaient donné la même réponse qu'Eolhsand.

Ce n'était pas dans son sang.

Caradoc était resté silencieux pendant un très long moment. Perceval crut bon de parler pour relancer la conversation.

« Tout ça a un rapport avec la famille de ta mère n'est-ce pas ? »

Et Caradoc acquiesça.

« Je t'ai dit que cette barde ressemblait à ma tante, dit-il à son cousin. Je crois que je me suis trompé. »

Silence.

« Parfois il m'arrive de penser qu'elle est comme ma tante. »

De la Vallée, il se souvenait des veillées et... Des hurlements. Ceux de sa tante. En pleine nuit. Il n'avait jamais entendu de tels cris. Elle avait réveillé tout le monde et son oncle s'était précipité dans sa chambre. Sa mère était restée avec lui et ses cousins et elle lui avait dit que son oncle allait s'en occuper, qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. En vérité, c'était ses cousins qui avaient répondu aux questions qu'il se posait sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là et ses réponses, il les donnait maintenant à Perceval.

« Ma tante et toutes les femmes qui lui ressemblaient, toutes les Hwïtãnhlyta... Elles voyaient des choses, sentaient des choses. En permanence. Mes cousins m'ont aussi dit qu'elles ne pouvaient se sentir bien que dans la Vallée, au milieux des Dragons et des Dragonniers. Qu'ils leur permettaient de mieux accepter les rêves et le reste. En leur présence, elles les craignaient beaucoup moins. Ils leur permettaient aussi de mieux contrôler leurs dons. Mes cousins m'ont aussi dit qu'elles ne sortaient presque jamais de la Vallée parce qu'elles risquaient de sombrer dans la folie dans le monde extérieur.

-Eolhsand est pourtant là.

-Elles sortent parfois mais toujours accompagné d'un Dragonnier, leur Dragonnier. »

Caradoc n'avait jamais compris ce que ses cousins avaient voulu dire par là.

« Si elle est comme ma tante, dit-il, elle devrait avoir un Dragonnier à ses côtés mais... »

Caradoc regarda Perceval mais son cousin avait les yeux posés sur la maison qui se trouvait en contrebas.

« Elle pourrait bien en avoir un, dit le géant.

-Qui ? Demanda Caradoc.

-Ça me paraît évident. »

D'un mouvement de la tête, il l'invita à regarder la maison. Caradoc lui obéit. Arthur venait d'arriver. Il s'éloignait avec son serviteur, sans doute pour aller à l'entraînement des Chevaliers de Camelot.

« Non c'est impossible Cousin.

-Et pourquoi pas, répliqua Perceval.

-Il ne pourrait être son serviteur si c'était le cas. »

Perceval haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas plus incroyable qu'une Barde devineresse dans la suite du Prince de Camelot. »

Il se leva et regarda son cousin.

« Tu veux suivre le Prince ou faire un rapport à Cenred, lui demanda-t-il.

-C'est comme tu veux.

-Alors je prend le Prince. Comme ça tu pourras dormir après voir fait ton rapport à Cenred. »

Et Perceval quitta Caradoc, laissant son cousin en pleine réflexion à propos du serviteur du Prince Arthur.

...

* * *

PVC : Mais... Mais y'a une photo de bébé en haut de la page. C'est qui ?

A : Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on parle d'Arthur ?

PvC : Après. Dis-moi c'est qui ce bébé...

Ahélya ne répond pas. PvC réfléchit puis éclate de rire.

PvC : je suis sûre que c'est toi !

A : Ben... c'est la semaine des photos enfants en avatar sur le FoF alors...

PvC : Tu veux savoir ce que je pense de ta photo.

A : Nan. Étrangement je préfère pas.

* * *

Scène 22 : Les Pensées de Caradoc


	24. Scène 22

**Scène 22 : Les Pensées de Caradoc**

.

Carardoc ne tarda pas à quitter leur minuscule campement. Plongé dans ses pensées, il se dirigea lentement vers le campement de Cenred.

Caradoc ne pouvait croire aux conclusions de Perceval sur le serviteur du Prince Arthur. Comment un Dragonnier pouvait-il se retrouver aux ordres du fils d'Uther Pendragon, le Roi qui avait banni toute magie ?

Peut-être était-il allé à Camelot pour libérer le dernier Dragon, celui qu'Uther gardait dans la plus profonde grotte se trouvant sous le château de Camelot ? Mais ce Dragon était mort lui aussi. Tué par le Prince Arthur.

Tout ceci n'avait aucun sens. Tout comme la présence d'une Hwïtãnhlyta dans la suite du Prince de Camelot !

« Vous semblez troublé Messire. »

Caradoc s'arrêta et leva la tête pour trouver l'un des objets de ses pensées devant ses yeux.

La Barde était accompagnée de sa servante et du page du Prince. Elle l'observa attentivement pendant un long moment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Messire ? »

Que dire ?

« Je me faisais la réflexion que vous aviez un bien jeune garde du corps Ma Dame. »

C'était une explication comme une autre.

Caradoc remarqua soudain quelque chose sur l'épaule de la Barde. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Non. Il n'y avait rien. Et pourtant, pendant un instant, il avait cru voir...

Un Dragon.

...

* * *

A : Bon une toute petite pause parce que je n'étais pas chez moi ces deux derniers jours et c'est reparti pour un tour.

PvC : Et donc cette photo de toi bébé...

A : Et donc... Arthur ?

Ar : Oui ?

* * *

Scène 23 : Les Questions d'Yvain


	25. Scène 23

**Scène 23 : La Question d'Yvain**

.

Yvain regardait Caradoc. Le mercenaire avait les yeux fixés sur Eolhsand. Non ! Son regard n'était pas posé sur la Barde. Il observait attentivement son épaule. Comme s'il voyait quelque chose.

Il devait y avoir Sweostor sur l'épaule de la femme blanche.

Bien sûr Yvain ne la voyait pas mais il savait qu'elle était là. Elle était toujours là. Sur l'épaule d'Eolhsand ou sur celle de Merlin. Comme la jeune Dragonne n'aimait pas assister à l'entraînement des Chevaliers, elle devait être sur celle de la Barde en ce moment.

Caradoc voyait Sweostor. Yvain en était presque certain.

Le mercenaire devint alors le centre de l'attention de l'enfant.

« Vous... » commença-t-il.

Mais il ne pouvait rien dire. Guenièvre était là.

« Yvain ! » l'appela soudain Eolhsand.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction de la Barde. Les deux femmes avaient commencé à s'éloigner. Il devait les suivre mais...

« Vous l'avez vu n'est-ce pas ? dit-il tout de même à Caradoc.

-Vu quoi ? »

Yvain le regarda. Il était pourtant sûr que...

« Non. Rien. » dit-il au mercenaire.

Il alla ensuite rejoindre Eolhsand et Guenièvre mais arrivé vers elles, l'enfant effleura la Barde. Il avait un message pour elle et Merlin avait dit qu'avec un simple effleurement, elle était capable de savoir tout et n'importe quoi.

**Yvain**, entendit le page d'Arthur quelques secondes plus tard.

La voix était timide. Craintive.

**Sweostor ?**

** Pourquoi tu as tout dit à Maman Grande Sœur ? Elle m'a disputée !**

** Tu ne dois pas te montrer.**

** Mais Caradoc est gentil. Il aime les Dragons ! Sweostor le sait.**

Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire ?

**Caradoc connait les Dragons. C'est à eux qu'il pense dès qu'il voit Maman Grande Soeur.**

Yvain regarda Eolhsand. Il était inquiet. Et si...

L'enfant sentit bientôt la main de la Barde sur son épaule.

**Ne t'inquiète pas Yvain. Merlin et moi allons nous en occuper.**

...

* * *

En voyant Arthur, PvC a des étoiles plein les yeux.

PvC (ça ressemble à une espèce de roucoulement) : Arrrrthurrr...

Ar (regardant PvC... parce qu'il vaut mieux faire gaffe à la petite voix. Il le sait) : Euh... je croyais qu'elle n'était plus obsédée par moi. C'est ce que tu m'as dit...

A : Ah bon. Je ne m'en souviens absolument pas.

PvC (toujours en roucoulant bien sûr) : Arrrthurrrrrrr...

Ar : Euh... tu veux pas le retenir là. Elle...

A : Elle te fait peur ?

Ar : Un Chevalier n'a peur de rien.

A : Genre !

PvC (le roucoulement encore et toujours) : Arrrrrthurrrrrrrr...

* * *

Scène 24 : Cenred et Caradoc


	26. Scène 24

**Scène 24 : Cenred et Caradoc**

.

« Penses-tu réellement que cet homme convienne ? » lui demanda Morgause au saut du lit.

Cenred roula sur le côté et sortit du lit, laissant seule la Sorcière. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Tu laisses reposer beaucoup trop de choses de notre plan sur cet homme. Je dois le voir. » lui dit la sorcière.

Cenred se servit un verre de vin puis répondit :

« Et bien tu le verras. Il ne devrait pas tarder à venir me faire son rapport. »

Elle devint furieuse.

« Personne ne doit me voir. »

Il haussa les épaules et but son verre.

Elle sortit du lit à ton tour et...

« Sire ! Puis-je entrer ? »

C'était Caradoc.

« Entre. » ordonna Cenred.

Morgause lui lança un regard courroucé mais elle eu le temps de disparaître. Les ombres entourant la partie de la tente qui servait de chambre à Cenred devinrent juste plus sombre et la sorcière se dissimula dans ses ombres.

Caradoc entra.

Le rapport du mercenaire fut rapide. Il n'y avait aucun changement dans les activités d'Arthur.

Cenred garda le silence après le rapport de Caradoc.

« Que penses-tu du Prince Arthur ? » Finit-il par demander au mercenaire.

Caradoc lui lança un regard surpris. Pourquoi cette question ?

« Est-il aussi bon combattant qu'on le dit ? Le questionna le Prince de Mercia.

-Il l'est, confirma aussitôt le mercenaire. Bien sûr ses Chevaliers le ménagent à l'entraînement et cela semble l'énerver grandement mais j'ai pu le voir combattre lorsque nous avons été attaqué et...

-Ce n'était que des bandits. Pas des Chevaliers. »

Carardoc garda le silence.

« Es-tu meilleur combattant que lui?

-Puis-je vous demander la raison de cette question Votre Altesse ?

-Tu peux.

-Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

-Je ne te répondrais pas.

-Mais... »

Caradoc s'interrompit. Mieux valait rester silencieux.

Cenred soupira.

« Je comptais organiser une mêlée à l'arrivée de nos père. » expliqua-t-il.

L'autre homme attendit la suite.

« Je veux que tu y participes. Et ton cousin aussi.

-Comme il vous plaira Sire.

-Et je saurais me montrer généreux si l'un de vous deux est le dernier debout. »

Caradoc s'inclina.

« Nous ferons de notre mieux Sire.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

-J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu as très bien compris. »

Et avant que Caradoc ne puisse répondre, Cenred le congédia.

...

* * *

A : Oh... est-ce que je vous ai parlé de la sale habitude de toutes les scènes impliquant Cenred et Morgause ? Non. Bon ben je le fais maintenant alors. Ces scènes ont la sale manie de vouloir se transformer en lemon et je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi. Ah ! En fait vous vous en fichez... vous voulez juste savoir où ça en est entre PvC et Arthur... Et bien...

Ahélya fait un pas sur le côté. Arthur et PvC sont derrière elle. La petite voix a toujours des étoiles plein les yeux.

PvC : Arrrrthuuuuuurrrrr !

A : Elle roucoule toujours en fait. Je crois qu'elle bug.

* * *

Scène 25 : Les bêtises de Sweostor


	27. Scène 25

Réponse à review : 

.

Elisou :

Roooh mais pourquoi cette peur pour Caradoc ? Je ne suis pas si sadique que ça voyons !

Mais Sweostor est dans la série. Quel bande de copieur n'empêche ! Le Dragon blanc trop mignon c'était mon idée !

Oui mais non pour plus de PvC :p

.

* * *

**Scène 25 : Les bêtises de Sweostor**

.

**Merlin ?**

Silence.

**Merlin ?**

** El, je...**

Noir.

Eolhsand ancra un peu plus son esprit dans celui de Merlin pour savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

La voix d'Arthur.

« Merlin ne rêvasse pas en plein combat ! »

**Pardonne-moi.**

** Il n'a pas besoin de toi pour m'envoyer dans les vapes.**

« Merlin ! »

L'Enchanteur se tourna vers le Prince.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Arthur.

Il voulait juste savoir si Merlin serait en état de travailler après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Il ne s'informait pas sur sa santé parce que le coup qu'il lui avait donné était assez fort et qu'il était inquiet pour son serviteur. Pas du tout !

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une brute Sire !

-Si tu n'avais pas toujours le nez en l'air en même temps ! » répliqua Arthur en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Merlin vacilla un peu quand il fut sur ses pieds. Arthur l'envoya aussitôt s'asseoir sur le côté. Une fois assis, l'Enchanteur ferma les yeux.

**Qu'y a-t-il El ?**

** Nous avons un problème.**

Silence...

L'image de Sweostor.

**Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?**

** Se montrer à Caradoc.**

** Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?!**

Eolhsand hésitait.

**Parce qu'il pense à des Dragons quand il me regarde...**

Merlin ne comprenait pas.

**Moi non plus, je ne comprends pas Merlin.**

Silence.

**Nous devons en savoir plus sur cet homme.**

** C'est ton domaine ce genre de chose non ?**

** Merlin !**

** Quoi ?**

** Dès que nous serons de retour à Camelot, je te montrerai l'écheveau du temps. Tu comprendras alors qu'il est difficile d'y plonger pour y rechercher le destin d'un seul homme. A moins que le Temps ne soit clément et ne m'envoie une vision, nous ne pouvons pas compter à-dessus.**

** Essaie de le toucher alors...**

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et il sentit son agacement et... et sa tristesse.

**J'ai manqué de tact. Pardonne-moi.**

** Merlin...**

** On trouvera un autre moyen. Il y a toujours d'autres moyens.**

Eolhsand acquiesça.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux. Perceval le regardait attentivement.

...

* * *

PvC est toujours en train de bugger.

PvC : Arrrrrrthuuuuurrrrr

- : Tu devrais faire quelque chose non ?

A : Oh mais pourquoi elle est bien comme ça non ?

Ahélya réalise soudain que cette voix est celle d'un nouvel arrivant sur la scène. Elle se retourne.

A (des étoiles plein les yeux) : Merrrrlinouuuuuuuu !

Ar : Ah ben bravo Merlin !

M : Mais j'ai rien fait !

A : Merrrrrrlinouuuuuuuu

Et PvC, soudain, débugge et éclate d'un immense rire machiavélique.

PvC : Mouahahahahahah ! Mon plan a fonctionné !

* * *

Scène 26 : Qui est le Dragonnier ?


	28. Scène 26

**Scène 26 : Qui est le Dragonnier ?**

.

C'est un Caradoc soucieux que Perceval trouva en revenant de l'entraînement des Chevaliers d'Arthur Pendragon.

Perceval attendit que son cousin parle. Mieux valait ne pas brusquer Caradoc.

« J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est tombé sur la tête ! Moi compris, fit-il soudain.

-Un problème avec Cenred ?

-Aucun. Enfin... je ne crois pas. Il m'a juste demandé si Arthur était aussi bon combattant qu'on le disait puis il m'a dit qu'il allait organiser une mêlée pour l'arrivée des deux Rois. »

Silence.

« Il nous ordonne d'y participer, ajouta Caradoc. Il y aura une récompense pour le dernier en lice.

-Il veut que l'un de nous batte Arthur c'est ça. »

Carardoc acquiesça.

« C'est ça qui te met dans tous tes états cousin ? »

Perceval ne pouvait pas le croire et ce n'était pas ça en effet.

« J'ai vu un dragon, finit par avouer Caradoc après un long silence.

-Quoi ! »

Perceval ne pouvait y croire.

« Tu plaisantes ! »

Caradoc lui fit signe que non.

« Où ?

-Sur l'épaule de la Barde.

-Tu as dû rêver.

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de me dire. En plus ça n'a duré qu'un instant mais...

-Mais ?

-Le page du Prince. »

Quel était donc le problème avec Yvain ?

« Il m'a demandé si... Si je l'avais vu.

-Vu quoi ? Le Dragon ?

-Je crois.

-Tu penses que...

-Que ça pourrait être lui le Dragonnier ? Impossible. C'est le fils du Seigneur de Carmélide. »

Il était difficile d'imaginer Léodagan, l'homme qui avait été l'écuyer d'Uther, et l'un de ses meilleurs alliés lors de la Grande Purge comme Dragonnier.

Il devait donc s'agir de Merlin. Ça ne pouvait être que Merlin. A moins que la Magie n'ait rien à voir du tout là-dedans...

...

* * *

Attention ceci n'est pas la suite de votre saga de l'été : « _L__e plan maléfique de PvC_ » mais une petite note d'information qui vous sera présentée par PvC et sa petite sœur pPvC.

PvC (jouant mal) : Oh mais elle a déjà publié hier et elle re-publie aujourd'hui... Mais pourquoi donc ? Comme c'est étrange ! Est-ce pour se faire pardonner son silence de la fin de semaine ?

A (cachée, chuchote) : PvC ton texte !

PvC : Rien à foutre ! (mais recommence à jouer) Sais-tu quelque chose à ce sujet ma chère petite sœur ?

pPvC (d'une toute petite voix et lisant son texte qu'elle a à la main) : Oui ma parfaite grande sœur, si parfaite qu'elle devrait écrire cette fic...

A : Mais c'est pas ce que j'ai écrit...

pPvC : Ahélya, cette empêcheuse de tourner en rond qui m'empêche d'écrire mes fics, part en vacances en Italie jusqu'à samedi et cette immonde lâcheuse n'aura pas internet. Il n'y aura donc pas de nouvelle publication avant samedi, voir dimanche.

PvC : Roooh mais comme c'est bête. Je pense que nous devrions l'aider dans sa tâche. Comme ça les lecteurs auront de quoi lire les jours prochains (elle sort un stylo).

A : Je n'ai jamais écrit ça !

PvC : Es-tu prête à m'aider dans ma tâche ma chère petite sœur ?

pPvC (qui arrête de lire) : Je vais pouvoir écrire un lemon ?

A : Okkkkkkkk...

Ahélya sort à toute vitesse de sa cachette, agrippe les deux petites voix et les fourre dans sa valise.

* * *

Scène 27 : Un dîner de Princes


	29. Scène 27

**Scène 27 : Un dîner de Princes**

.

Il n'y avait pas de chant ce soir. Pas de fête. Juste deux Princes en train de diner dans la tente de Cenred avec deux serviteurs pour toute compagnie. Le silence régnait.

« Mon père s'est mis en route, annonça soudain Cenred.

-Le mien également. » répondit aussitôt Arthur.

Arthur mentait mais Camelot était proche d'Ealdor. S'il envoyait un message à son père cette nuit, il arriverait certainement avant le père de Cenred.

« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions organiser une mêlée pour fêter leur arrivée, ajouta le Prince de Mercia.

-C'est une bonne idée. »

Puis Arthur demanda :

« Y participerez-vous ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Cenred. Et vous ferez de même n'est-ce pas. »

...

* * *

Et non ce n'est toujours pas la suite de votre saga de l'été ! Mais elle sera bientôt là !

M'enfin bref ! Je suis bien rentrée. Les petites voix ont été sages. J'ai fait plein de photos... Qui devraient me servir de couverture pour cette série de fic^^.

* * *

Scène 28 : Le goût des Souvenirs


	30. Scène 28

**Réponse à review**

.

Legend :

Ne t'inquiète pas le bon n'est pas périmé ;) Est-ce que Caradoc va découvrir le secret de Merlin... ça peut-être une question possible. Enfin je te laisse choisir ta question comme tu l'entends bien sûr^^.

Merci pour ta review.

.

* * *

**Scène 28 : Le goût des Souvenirs**

.

Arthur dinait avec le Prince de Mercia. Il avait donné sa soirée à Merlin. C'était Guenièvre qui se chargerait de le servir durant ce dîner puisque Merlin était parfaitement capable de commettre une bourde au cours du repas. Ce congé était le bienvenu. Merlin, Eolhsand et Hunith, mais aussi Yvain et Sweostor, allaient pouvoir de Perceval, Caradoc et Cenred en toute tranquillité.

L'Enchanteur avait demandé à Sweostor ce qu'elle voulait dire par « Caradoc voit des Dragons en regardant Eolhsand » mais la petite Dragonne ne comprenait pas ce que Merlin attendait d'elle. Le petit homme regardait Maman Grande Sœur et il voyait des Dragons. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

Merlin changea d'approche.

« Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce sont des souvenirs Sweostor ? »

La Dragonne regarda Eolhsand. Comment savoir si c'était des souvenirs ?

« Les souvenirs ont un... ont un goût particulier. » lui dit la Barde.

Si la perception de la femme blanche se faisait essentiellement par la musique et celle de Merlin par les couleurs, la perception de Sweostor jouait sur les goûts.

**Quelle goût ? **Demanda Sweostor.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste différent. »

Mais Sweostor ne savait pas.

Face à ce manque de réponse, Merlin, Yvain et Hunith regardèrent Eolhsand. C'était la seule personne qui était capable de répondre à leurs questions.

« Je ne sens pas de méfiance. Juste beaucoup de curiosité et... Et de l'espoir chez Caradoc.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et que comptent-ils faire ? Demanda Hunith.

-Ils vont peut-être vous surveiller. » proposa Yvain d'une voix timide.

Eolhsand lui sourit.

« Sans doute. »

Ils devaient également aborder un autre sujet : Cenred. Eolhsand sentait une entourloupe mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir exactement ce qui était en train de se préparer. De plus Cenred avait reçu une personne qui était capable d'utiliser la magie et si quelqu'un avec des pouvoirs se trouvait du côté de Mercia ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Pour le moment, Eolhsand comptait sur ses rêves et ses visions pour en apprendre plus.

« Et je t'interdis d'aller fouiner dans son campement cette nuit, dit-elle soudain à Merlin.

-Mais...

-Merlin... »

Hunith soutint aussitôt la Barde.

« D'accord ! D'accord ! Je n'irai pas. »

Mais il ne promit pas.

...

* * *

A : Merlinouuuuuu !

Arthur lève les yeux au ciel puis regarde PvC.

Ar : Bon en fait ton plan il consistait en quoi ?

PvC (très fière d'elle) : Et bien en fait... j'ai fait en sorte que Ahé t'amène ici et comme Merlin te suit partout il allait bien finir par venir... et tadaaamm ! Bug d'Ahé et je peux...

Ar : Prendre le contrôle de cette fic oui on sait. C'est toujours ça le but de tes plans maléfiques.

PvC : Je suis sûre que tu serais beaucoup plus heureux si c'était moi l'auteur Arthur.

Ar : Oui mais non.

PvC lève les yeux au ciel. Arthur ne sait pas ce qui est bon.

PvC (sortant un stylo) : Bon excusez-moi j'ai du travail maintenant.

* * *

Scène 29 : Une Nuit agitée


	31. Scène 29

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Legend :

Je vais devoir répondre à ta question par une question XD. Pour cet épisode ou pour la saison virtuelle ? Mais t'inquiète pas. Après je répond c'est promis.

Merlin qui va mettre son nez où il ne devrait pas. Il n'oserait pas voyons ! Il a dit à sa maman qu'il n'irait pas.

Merci pour ta review.

.

Elisou :

C'est vrai que petit dragon de la série a été inexistant mais bon c'est compréhensible. Ça coute cher les petits dragons :( . Je veux un petit dragon ! D'ailleurs ça me fait penser que je devrais vous mettre sur LJ la photo de Sweostor IRL (oui Sweostor existe vraiment !)

Yvain (et Sweostor en fait^^) vont revenir en force pour un épisode. C'est prévu. Histoire de voir un peu mieux comment notre petit page se débrouille avec tout ça mais aussi comment s'est développé son amitié avec elle.

Cenred et son coup foireux : Vous n'avez pas encore vu le papounet ! Lui aussi il aime ça les coups foireux.

Merci pour la review.

* * *

**Scène 29 : Une Nuit agitée**

.

Perceval venait de relever son cousin qui était aussitôt allé se coucher quand il aperçut du mouvement du côté de la demeure de la mère de Merlin. Quelqu'un quittait la maison. Rapidement une petit flamme apparut puis elle s'éloigna. Pour aller où ?

Perceval secoua son cousin et l'informa rapidement de ce qui venait de se passer puis il suivit la flamme.

Il n'était pas le seul à le faire, constata-t-il rapidement. Il avait vite entendu un bruit de pas derrière lui. Plus léger que celui qu'il suivait mais il était là.

Le bruit de pas léger fut soudain devant lui.

Une exclamation.

« El ! Comment... »

Le silence.

Puis les bruits de pas reprirent. Ensemble cette fois-ci.

...

* * *

C'est le branle-bas de combat !

Ar : Bon. D'abords, je veux savoir ce qu'elle écrit. Est-ce que c'est cette fic ? Ou la prochaine ?

M : Je suis allée voir le forum d'Ahélya. Elle en est à la rédaction de la scène 46. Il reste encore une dizaine de scène à écrire avant la fin.

Ar : Donc elle écrit sur cette fic.

M : J'en ai peur oui.

Ar : Il faut l'en empêcher.

M : Tout à fait d'accord.

Ar : Pars Merlin c'est un ordre !

M : Hein ! Mais pourquoi ?

* * *

Scène 30 : Merlinades


	32. Scène 30

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Legend :

.

Mais non je n'essayai pas de gagner du temps. C'est juste que la réponse allait être différente alors je voulais être sûre :p. non non j'ai supprimé cette partie du message c'est normal mais si tu veux ravoir l'énigme n'hésite pas à la redemander ;)

Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la petite escapade nocturne de Merlin et El et ses conséquences (vive les ragots !). Et puis d'abord, ils ne mettent pas leur nez partout ! Ils protègent Arthur !

.

* * *

**Scène 30 : Merlinades**

.

« El ! Comment... »

**Pas comme ça Merlin. **

Elle avait raison. Il faisait trop de bruit.

** Comment as-tu su ? J'ai pourtant essayé de...**

** Si tu n'avais pas vérifié que je dormais, je n'aurais peut-être pas perçu ton départ.**

Silence.

La Barde n'était pas contente mais il fallait trouver des réponses. Si elle n'avait aucune vision.

Ils se mirent tous deux en marche.

**Je ne sais pas si je dois te féliciter ou te disputer. Tu as presque réussi à me tromper.**

Merlin sourit.

Ils firent quelques pas sans échanger la moindre pensée.

** Au fait, **dit soudain Eolhsand,** Perceval te suit depuis que tu as quitté la maison.**

Merlin ne réussit pas à étouffer un « Quoi ! » retentissant.

**...**

* * *

Ar : Ahélya est dans cette état à cause de toi. Si tu t'en vas. Elle ira mieux et pourra reprendre le contrôle de la petite voix.

PvC : Ah nan mais elle a arrêté de bugger à cause de Merlin depuis un moment tu sais !

Ar : Quoi !

PvC : Ben oui regardez !

Arthur et Merlin se retourne. Ahélya n'a plus des étoiles plein les yeux. Elle est devant un écran de TV, une manette à la main.

A : Nan mais monte ! Allez monte crétin ! Pu*** mais non tombe pas ! Tombe pas !

Ar : Euuuuh elle est en train de faire quoi là ?

PvC : Assassin's Creed. Je crois qu'on l'a perdu... (sort son stylo). Mais c'est pas grave ! Je vais écrire à sa place !


	33. Scène 31

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Legend :

.

Merci pour tes félicitations^^.

Ah le cerveau d'Arthur une longue histoire...

C'est clair que AC est addictif. Si XY ne m'avait pas arrêtée hier soir j'étais partie pour finir le 2 et me coucher à pas d'heure.

Cogite ! Cogite !

* * *

**Scène 31 : Perceval et la Magie**

.

« Quoi ! » entendit soudain Perceval.

Puis le silence de nouveau. Un silence étrange. Perceval s'était trouvé des deux côtés de la barrière. Suiveur et suivi. Même si le silence était de mise, il y avait toujours quelques chuchotements mais là rien. Il n'entendait rien à part le bruit de leurs pas. Il n'y avait aucun murmure. Il n'y avait eu que ses deux exclamations...

Et le spectre de la Magie planait sur cette relation.

La Magie...

Les seuls contacts que Perceval avait eu avec la Magie était lié à sa tante, la mère de Caradoc, mais aussi à son neveu, enfin au neveu de son cousin. La Magie de sa tante était faible, du moins c'était ce qu'elle leur avait toujours dit mais voir se réaliser ses quelques prédictions restaient quand même quelque chose d'incroyable. Les pouvoirs de sa tante avaient parfois permis de sauver des récoltes.

La magie de son neveu était différente. Ce n'était pas des prédictions. Juste... Juste de petites choses. Un verre qui se fêlait quand il était en colère... Et il y avait le feu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment allumé de feu. C'est juste que parfois les flammes se ranimaient ou semblaient grandir après son passage. La sœur de Caradoc avait pensé s'adresser aux Druides afin qu'ils prennent en charge l'enfant mais les Druides se cachaient. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était que de petites choses. La Magie pouvaient faire mieux... Ou pire. Surtout pire d'après Uther Pendragon.

Et selon Carardoc, la Barde de Camelot touchait à cette magie-là. Et le serviteur du Prince aussi. Caradoc pouvait avoir des doutes à ce sujet mais lui, il en était certain ou presque. Si cette femme devait avoir un Dragonnier avec elle, ce ne pouvait être que Merlin.

Pourquoi ? Que faisaient donc ces deux-là auprès du Prince Pendragon ?

Perceval perdit connaissance peu après s'être posé cette question.

...

* * *

Ar : Il faut débrancher ce truc.

M : ça pourrait la mettre en colère. Vous avez vraiment envie de la mettre en colère.

Ar : Je n'ai surtout pas envie que la petite voix écrive sur nous !

M : Oui mais...

La conversation se poursuit jusqu'à ce que...

Ar : Eh mais elle a éteint son truc là non ?

PvC : Vous réjouissez pas trop vite. Elle reprend les cours aujourd'hui.

* * *

Scène 32 : Espionnage


	34. Scène 32

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Legend :

Rooooh mais si tu cogites pas beaucoup c'est pas marrant^^. Tout à fait d'accord pour qu'Arthur se pose quelques petites questions. Il serait temps !

La rentrée a été plutôt bonne de mon côté et la tienne ?

Et merci pour ta review.

* * *

**Scène 32 : Espionnage**

.

**Laissons-le là.**

** Non. On pourrait le trouver.**

** Tu as vu sa taille ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à le déplacer Merlin.**

** On peut toujours essayer.**

Ils essayèrent mais...

**Utilise tes pouvoirs.**

Mais même avec la Magie, Perceval pesait son poids.

Après avoir caché un Perceval qui dormait du sommeil du juste, Enchanteur et Devineresse se dirigèrent vers le campement de Cenred.

**Qu'espères-tu y trouver Merlin ?**

Il ne savait pas vraiment.

**Tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi El. Si nous nous faisons prendre...**

** Nous dirons que nous cherchons un coin tranquille pour nous deux.**

** El !**

** Merlin ?**

** Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter d'en rajouter ? Je comprends que ce mensonge nous...**

** Il faut leur donner du grain à moudre Merlin. Ils ne doivent pas penser un seul instant que nos rendez-vous ont une autre raison.**

** On ne m'a jamais soupçonné.**

** On pourrait.**

La discussion cessa. Ils étaient arrivés.

Merlin et Eolhsand se glissèrent discrètement dans le campement de Cenred puis se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la tente du Prince de Mercia.

Le diner des deux Princes devait être terminé car Arthur et Cenred se trouvait devant l'entrée de la tente. Quelques minutes plus tard, le fils d'Uther Pendragon s'en allait.

Merlin et Eolhsand s'entreregardèrent puis avancèrent jusqu'à la tente après que Cenred soit rentré à l'intérieur. Ils la contournèrent dans le plus grand silence puis ils s'accroupirent. Ils tendirent tous deux l'oreille. Cenred n'était pas seul.

« Uther ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, était-il en train de dire.

-Nous sommes en route. » répondit une voix de femme.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette voix.

Dans son esprit, l'image d'une enfant aux cheveux blonds se superposa à l'image de la femme qui venait de parler à Cenred.

**Tu connais Morgause ?!**

** J'ai séjourné pendant un temps dans l'île Sacrée après la Grande Purge. Elle était là-bas et je l'ai beaucoup observée. Elle me semblait... Importante.**

** Tu l'as...**

** Si je devais toucher toutes les personnes qui me semblent importantes...**

** « **Qui êtes-vous ?! Que faites-vous là ?! »

Merlin et Eolhsand se retournèrent. Quatre gardes de Cenred se tenaient derrière eux.

Utiliser la magie était trop risquée...

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre gardes emmenèrent Merlin et Eolhsand jusqu'à la tente de Cenred. Le Prince était seul. Morgause n'était pas avec lui. Ils avaient pourtant entendu sa voir. S'était-elle cachée quelque part ?

« On les a trouvé derrière votre tente Sire.

-Derrière ma tente. » répéta Cenred.

Un idiot qui se trouvait toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et une barde étrange...

Morgause allait être contente.

« Sortez ! » ordonna-t-il à ses hommes.

Les deux prisonniers étaient attachés. Ils ne risquait rien.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Tenta Merlin.

-Et que dois-je croire ?

-Nous... Nous cherchions un endroit tranquille. » répondit le serviteur d'Arthur en rougissant.

Un idiot et un mauvais menteur.

« Dans mon campement ?

-Oui. » fit le serviteur.

Il était en train de se moquer de lui là ?!

Mais Morgause les voulaient tous les deux. En vie.

Cenred se retourna et se pencha au dessus d'une jarre. Le reflet de Morgause était toujours là, à la surface de l'eau que contenait la jarre. D'après la sorcière, cette eau est sacrée, magique mais la magie n'intéressait pas Cenred. Sauf quand elle lui permettait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

« Un problème ? Lui demanda Morgause.

-Aucun. J'ai même un cadeau pour toi. Ou plutôt deux... »

…

* * *

Ar : Elle est sur son ordi là ?

M : Oui

Ar : Elle tape ?

M : Exact

Ar : ça veut dire qu'elle a repris l'écriture de la fic et qu'on est débarrassé de la petite voix ?

M : Je ne crois pas.

Ar : Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

M : Et bien ce qu'elle écrit n'a aucun sens...

Ar : Tu en es sûr ?

M : Mat = diag(2, 10, 10)... Vec = c(9, 3, 5, 24, 42)... ça a un sens pour vous ?

Arthur réfléchit.

Ar : Non. Pas vraiment.

* * *

Scène 33 : Un Dragonnier n'est pas un Sorcier


	35. Scène 33

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Legend :

Oh mais de rien^^. Faire enfler les ragots c'est cool ! Et puis il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour eux... Morgause va être trèèèèès gentille avec eux !

.

* * *

**Scène 33 : Un Dragonnier n'est pas un Sorcier**

.

L'aube s'était levée depuis un petit moment et son cousin n'était toujours pas rentré. Caradoc préféra donc partir à sa recherche.

Perceval avait suivi quelqu'un qui avait quitté la maison d'Hunith lors de la nuit précédente. Aucun des habitants de cette maison ne pouvait faire le moindre mal à son géant de cousin mais on ne savait jamais.

Caradoc finit par trouver son cousin. Dans un buisson. Assommé. Non. Endormi.

Il lui fallut un bon moment pour le réveiller puis il en fallut un autre avant que Perceval ne retrouve définitivement ses esprits.

« Tu t'endors en suivant les gens maintenant, se moqua gentiment Caradoc.

-Je suivais Merlin et Eolhsand. »

Perceval lui raconta rapidement sa filature.

« Et tu ne les as pas entendu revenir vers toi ?

-Non. Et je n'ai pas la moindre bosse. Ils ne m'ont pas assommé. »

C'était impossible. Comment avaient-ils pu... Enfin si, il y avait bien un moyen mais les Dragonniers n'étaient pas des sorciers et les femmes comme la tante de Caradoc non plus. Ou alors la famille de sa mère avait plus de secret qu'il ne l'avait cru.

...

* * *

Merlin et Arthur regardent toujours Ahélya travailler sur son p(censuré)n de projet de R qu'elle doit rendre pour mercredi.

M : Elle a l'air désespéré là.

Ar : Nous aussi, on l'est. La petite voix est en train d'écrire sur nous je te le rappelle !

A : Vous pourriez pas vous taire un peu. J'essaie de réfléchir !

PvC : Moi je suis silencieuse ! Très silencieuse !

* * *

Scène 34 : Une discussion entre Grand-mère et Petite fille


	36. Scène 34

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Legend :

Contente de voir que ce duo te plait. J'aime bien écrire sur eux deux de mon côtés. Quant à savoir s'ils sont un véritable danger, la suite le dira;)

.

* * *

**Scène 34 : Une discussion entre Grand-mère et Petite-fille**

.

Hunith remarqua l'absence de Merlin et Eolhsand dès son réveil mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment d'importance. Son fils et la sœur de Balinor avaient dû quitter la maison pour trouver un coin propice à leurs échanges sur la magie.

Ce n'est que lorsque Arthur arriva en grommelant à l'encontre de son imbécile de serviteur qui ne venait jamais le réveiller à l'heure qu'elle commença à s'inquiéter. Arthur chercha aussitôt à la rassurer. Quelque part l'absence de Eolhsand était rassurante. Seul, Merlin avait la désagréable habitude de se mettre inutilement dans le pétrin mais si la Barde était avec lui... Ils avaient dû chercher un coin tranquille pour pouvoir roucouler tous les deux et ils avaient dû perdre la notion du temps.

Mais le Prince Arthur partit tout de même à leur recherche, laissant Hunith chez elle. Au cas où ils reviendraient.

Il retourna voir la mère de Merlin en début d'après-midi. Merlin et Eolhsand étaient encore et toujours absent. Il fallait donc bien se rendre à l'évidence. Merlin devait avoir un problème et il avait dû entraîner Eolhsand avec lui. Arthur aurait cru la Barde plus raisonnable.

Le Prince battit donc le rappel de ses troupes. Rapidement Chevaliers de Camelot et villageois se mirent à la recherche des deux disparus. Quelques hommes de Cenred participèrent aux recherches. Perceval et Caradoc se trouvaient parmi eux.

Arthur demanda à Hunith de rester chez elle. Au cas où. Encore. Il demanda à Gueniève et Yvain de rester avec elle.

La soirée arrivait et son fils et la sœur de Balinor n'était toujours pas revenus quand Hunith demanda à Yvain :

« Peux-tu éloigner Guenièvre ? Je dois parler à... »

La Dragonne, Sweostor... Peut-être savait-elle où ils se trouvaient. Elle aurait dû y penser beaucoup plus tôt.

« Pas besoin d'éloigner Guenièvre. Il suffit de penser à elle, expliqua Yvain à voix basse. Il faut juste dire qu'on veut lui parler. Dans sa tête. Elle se chargera du reste. »

Cette explication laissa d'abord Hunith perplexe mais si c'était ainsi qu'il fallait procéder. Elle maintint tout de même sa demande. Guenièvre devait être éloignée.

Et dès que le jeune page et la servante furent sortis... Sous un prétexte quelconque...

**Sweostor...**

** Grand-mère Hunith veut parler à Sweostor ?**

** Grand-mère ?**

** Yvain a expliqué lien de parenté à Sweostor. Comme Merlin est papa Memrys. Hunith est Grand-mère Hunith.**

La Dragonne semblait très fière d'être arrivée à cette conclusion mais elle avait un problème.

** Sweostor ne sait pas très bien comment elle doit appeler Balinor. Comme il est le papa de papa Memrys et le frère de maman Grande Sœur.**

Hunith est complètement perdue. Qu'était donc en train de raconter la Dragonne ?

**Yvain ne sait pas non plus. Grand-mère Hunith a peut-être une idée ? **

Il fallait passer outre ce charabia. Merlin avait disparu. Eolhsand aussi.

**Sweostor...**

** Oui Grand-mère Hunith ?**

Ne pas faire attention à la manière dont elle l'appelait...

**Mais Grand-mère Hunith est...**

** Sweostor !**

** Oui ?**

** Sais-tu où se trouve Merlin et Eolhsand ?**

Silence.

** Sweostor ne sait pas et... Et elle n'arrive plus à parler à papa Memrys et maman Grande Sœur.**

** Depuis quand ?**

La Dragonne se mit à réfléchir.

**Depuis que Sweostor est réveillée.**

Comment était-ce possible ?

** Sweostor ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Quand elle essaie de parler à papa Memrys et maman Grande Sœur, elle est bloquée par un mur mais ce n'est pas les murs de papa Memrys et maman Grande Sœur.**

Hunith n'avait rien compris mais...

**Merci Sweostor.**

** Sweostor aimerait être plus utile.**

** Moi aussi Sweostor. Moi aussi.**

...

* * *

A : Pfffiouuuu... un week-end sans projet à rendre ça fait du bien...

Ar : Tu n'as donc rien à faire ?

A : Exact Arthur. Pourquoi ?

Ar : Alors occupe-toi de çaaaaaaaaa !

Arthur montre à Ahélya PvC en train d'écrire.

A : Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Ar : A ton avis ?

A : Ben elle écrit.

Ar : En effet.

A : En quoi c'est un problème ?

Arthur semble soudain désespéré.

Ar : ELLE EST EN TRAIN D'ECRIRE SUR NOUUUUUS !

* * *

Scène 35 : Conversation entre cousins


	37. Scène 35

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Ma :

Merci beaucoup pour la review. Contente de voir que ça te plait.

.

Legend :

Sweostor apparaît dès le premier épisode que j'ai écrit... ça nous place donc avant que la saison 3 ne commence donc... Parfaitement ! Ce ne sont que de sales plagieurs na ! Quand j'écris Sweostor, j'oscille entre le mal de tête et les éclats de rire mais ça s'arrange du côté du mal de tête. Sans doute parce qu'elle grandit un peu^^. En fait, dans toutes les scènes où elle apparaît, surtout au début, je l'imaginais toujours en mouvement avec une voix de petite fille tout joyeuse et/ou étonnée. Je note le Papioncle ;)

Le devenir de Merlin et El, n'est pas pour aujourd'hui mais ça ne devrait pas tarder.

.

Elisou :

Chut ! Ne le dit pas trop fort ! Tu va vexer PvC !

* * *

**Scène 35 : Conversation entre Cousins**

.

« Là, je ne te comprends pas. »

Perceval et Caradoc venaient de revenir à leur petit campement après avoir passé leur journée à rechercher Merlin et Eolhsand.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » répondit Caradoc.

Il ne voyait pas où était le problème ?! Merlin et Eolhsand avaient disparus. La nuit précédente, Perceval les avait suivi et ils allaient du côté du camps de Cenred. Apparemment, ils n'en étaient jamais revenus. Enfin, quand Léon, leur avait demandé leur aide pour les recherches, Caradoc lui avait ordonné de ne rien dire à propos de ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Et il ne voyait pas où était le problème...

« Nous savons où ils sont Cousin.

-Non. On t'a assommé. » répliqua Caradoc.

Perceval le fixa longuement.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! » fit le plus petits des deux cousins en détournant les yeux.

Mais Perceval continua de le fixer.

« Nous devons dire ce que nous savons au Prince Arthur. »

Silence.

« Tu as passé l'âge de bouder tu sais.

-Je ne boude pas. » s'écria Caradoc.

Perceval lui lança un regard dubitatif.

Un nouveau silence.

Perceval tenta une autre approche.

« Nous avons passé de bons moments à Camelot. »

Caradoc ne répondit pas.

« Arthur n'est pas son père.

-Peut-être. L'avenir le dira bien.

- Merlin est peut-être un Dragonnier.

-Ça, nous ne pouvons pas en être certain.

-Pas si Eolhsand est bien comme ta tante.

-Je pourrais me tromper.

-Ça serait si grave que ça ? »

Un long moment s'écoula. Caradoc réfléchissait. Arthur était tout de même le fils d'Uther Pendragon.

« Que dirais mon père ? Murmura-t-il.

-Qu'en parlant, nous sauverons sans doute la vie de deux personnes. C'est ce qu'aurait dit le mien en tout cas.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils étaient jumeaux que...

-C'est pas faux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? Répondit automatiquement Caradoc.

-Jumeaux. »

Et les deux cousins se mirent à rire.

« Allez. Viens. » fit Perceval une fois leur hilarité passée.

...

* * *

A : En quoi c'est un problème qu'elle écrive sur vous ?

Arthur est de plus en plus désespéré.

Ar : Mais... Mais...

Il se tourne vers Merlin.

Ar : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

M : Je ne sais pas !

Ar : Tu es l'apprenti de Gaïus non ?

M : Oui.

Ar : Alors soigne-la !


	38. Scène 36

**Réponse à Review :**

**.**

Legend :

Merlin et El vont finir par arriver...

Perceval et Caradoc : tu n'as pas tort. Ils étaient sans doute un peu trop sérieux lors des chapitres précédents mais bon les circonstances toussa... Maintenant nos deux cousins vont recommencer à plaisanter... Il va falloir se préparer à la multiplication des « C'est pas faux »^^.

**.**

* * *

**Scène 36 : Avant...**

.

La nuit était tombée. Hunith attendait toujours. Juste au cas où. Après tout, Arthur et quelques uns de ses Chevaliers étaient toujours en train de les chercher.

« Vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

Hunith haussa les épaules.

« Je vous réveillerez si Arthur envoie quelqu'un.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil. »

Guenièvre regarda longuement la mère de Merlin puis elle s'assit à ses côtés. Après un long silence, Hunith lui dit qu'elle pouvait aller dormir, que cela ne la dérangeait pas d'attendre seule.

« Je n'ai pas sommeil. » lui répondit Gwen.

Hunith sourit et le silence s'installa de nouveau pendant un court instant.

« Parle moi d'Eolhsand. » dit soudain la mère de Merlin.

Ensemble, elles n'avaient fait que parler de Balinor.

« Je ne sais pas grand chose.

-Merlin m'a dit que tu étais sa sa servante. C'est une bonne maîtresse ?

-Elle est... Assez indépendante. Elle a l'habitude de se débrouiller seule. »

Hunith l'écoutait attentivement.

« Elle est parfois étrange. Il lui arrive de sourire sans raison puis quelques secondes plus tard, elle a l'air si triste, ajouta Gwen. Et je crois qu'elle n'aime vraiment pas le silence. Elle est toujours en train de chanter, de fredonner quelque chose ou de jouer de la musique. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu silencieuse, elle semblait... Elle semblait hantée.

-Hantée ?

-Oui. Elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars aussi. Elle parle parfois dans son sommeil et j'ai compris de quoi elle rêvait... Cela ne m'a guère étonnée. On m'a toujours dit que les Bardes et les Druides étaient très liés... Avant. »

Silence.

« Nous faisons tous des cauchemars à ce propos, murmura soudain Hunith. Ce sont des heures sombres et nombreux sont ceux qui y ont perdu un membre de leur famille, un ami... »

Guenièvre ne répondit pas tout de suite. La mère de Merlin se demanda pendant un instant si ses paroles avaient choqué la jeune femme. Les plus jeunes oubliaient toujours que les êtres doués de magie avaient une famille, des amis...

« Comment... Comment c'était avant... Avant la Grande Purge ? » la questionna soudain la jeune servante.

Hunith ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était difficile de répondre à cette question.

« La Magie faisait des ravages, finit-elle par dire, mais... Mais nous avions aussi des Sorciers qui utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour nous protéger. Nous soigner. Parfois la Magie était la seule solution.

-Mais la magie est maléfique.

-C'est ce qu'on dit en effet. »

Un silence.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. » fit Gwen.

Hunith ne répondit pas.

« Vous en avez rencontré ? »

Devant le regard interrogateur de la mère de Merlin, la servante précisa :

« Des sorciers qui utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour faire le bien... Vous en avez rencontré ?

-Et bien... Il y a d'abord Gaïus, répondit Hunith.

-C'est un peu difficile de l'imaginer pour nous, répondit Guenièvre en souriant. Et puis il a renoncé à la Magie car... »

Elle s'interrompit. Qui connaissait vraiment les raisons de Gaïus à ce propos ?

« Il y en a eu d'autres ? » demanda-t-elle ensuite.

Hunith ne la regarda pas en répondant. Elle semblait si triste.

« Un. »

La mère de Merlin regarda ensuite le ciel.

« Ce n'était pas un Sorcier mais il avait des pouvoirs... »

Elle cessa soudain de parler. Elle avait entendu quelque chose.

Deux silhouettes sortirent alors de l'ombre. Perceval et Caradoc. Guenièvre et Hunith se levèrent. Que voulez donc les deux mercenaires ?

« Nous voulons parler au Prince Arthur.

-Il n'est pas là. Il cherche toujours...

-Merlin et Eolhsand. Nous nous en doutions. »

Silence.

« Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider à les trouver. »

…

* * *

M : Comment je pourrais la soigner ?

Ar : Je ne sais pas ! C'est toi l'apprenti de Gaïus.

M : Mais on ne peut pas soigner...

A : Rohh mais taisez-vous un peu ! J'ai des exo de math à faire !

PvC : Elle a raison ! Taisez-vous un peu. J'écris moi !

A : Comment ça tu écris !?

* * *

Scène 37 : Uther


	39. Scène 37

**Réponse à Review**

**.**

**Legend :**

J'aimerais bien revoir Hunith plus souvent dans la série. Rien que pour savoir ce que donnait petit Merlin^^. Pour Guenièvre, en effet, si ça doit arriver, ça ne sera pas pour maintenant. Quant à Merlin et El, on va bien finir par les retrouver (mais pas encore aujourd'hui^^).

Pas de c'est pas faux pour aujourd'hui non plus. Pour ça il faut guetter le prochain chapitre des cousins !

* * *

**Scène 37 : Uther**

.

« On dirait bien que votre père est arrivé le premier. »

Arthur ne répondit pas à Cenred. Le Prince de Camelot avait les traits tirés. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de la nuit à chercher Merlin et sa Barde. Il ne les avait toujours pas trouvé. Depuis qu'il avait appris leurs disparitions, son inquiétude n'avait fait que grandir. Dans quel pétrin était encore allé se fourrer Merlin ?

« Vous semblez fatigué Arthur, ajouta Cenred.

-J'ai mal dormi.

-Votre serviteur... Peut-être s'est-il enfui ? Et puis j'ai entendu quelques bruits sur la relations qu'il entretient avec votre Barde. Ils ont sans doute décidé...

-Taisez-vous. » fit Arthur entre ses dents.

Merlin n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. Il... C'était Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas disparaître comme ça. Il ne partirait pas comme ça. Il... Et puis Eolhsand disait toujours qu'elle désirait rester à Camelot.

« Vous avez dit quelque chose ? » demanda Cenred.

Mais Arthur ne lui répondit pas. Son père venait de mettre pied à terre. Il s'avança donc vers lui tandis que Cenred le regardait d'un air moqueur. Il trouvait le Prince de Camelot idiot. Ce n'était qu'un serviteur et une barde. On en trouvait par dizaine.

Arthur s'inclina devant son père. Uther inclina simplement la tête puis il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. Nulle trace du Roi de Mercia. Il n'y avait que son fils.

En voyant le regard d'Uther posé sur lui, Cenred s'avança à son tour.

« Mon père est encore à un jour de marche. Sa santé l'oblige à voyager lentement. »

Uther ne fit aucun commentaire. Son regard se porta de nouveau sur son fils.

« Viens me voir dès que ma tente sera prête.

-Père je dois...

-Arthur.

-Bien Père. » répondit le Prince en baissant la tête.

…

* * *

A : Comment ça tu écris ?

PvC : Oooohhh mais c'est bizarre ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi toutes ses formules ? Processus stochastique ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

A : Ne détourne pas la conversation !

PvC : Nan mais tu comprends, je sais que ton année va être difficile alors j'ai pensé que je pouvais te soulager un peu... Écrire à ta place... Mais je suis le plan que tu as fait hein !

A : Montre-moi ça !

Mais PvC s'enfuie avec son cahier. Ahélya la poursuit.

Ar (après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement) : Ah. Elle va mieux.

M : C'est quoi un processus stochastique ?

* * *

Scène 38 : Les Prisonniers


	40. Scène 38

**Réponse à review**

.

Legend :

Et non, en fait, la conversation entre Thuthur et son papounet d'amour sera pour le prochain chapitre^^.

Oh oui ! Un épisode comme ça ! Surtout qu'elle doit en avoir de belles à raconter.

Et pour aujourd'hui c'est donc du Merlin/El^^.

* * *

**Scène 38 : Les Prisonniers**

.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux. L'endroit où il se trouvait était plongé dans l'obscurité.

« Forbearnan.** »**

Une flamme s'alluma devant lui. Du regard, il la déplaça pour pouvoir voir où il se trouvait. Ce devait être une grotte et il y avait un chemin sur le côté qui devait conduire à l'extérieur.

Merlin essaya ensuite de se lever mais il était attaché. Il voulut se retourner mais lui et Eolhsand étaient attachés dos à dos. En promenant une nouvelle fois, la flamme qu'il avait allumé, il se rendit compte que la chaîne qui les retenait plongeait directement dans le sol.

« Abricaþ benda.** »**

La chaîne autour de lui se resserra. Il en eut le souffle coupé pendant un court instant et un gémissement résonna derrière lui.

« El ? »

Eolhsand mit un peu de temps à reprendre ses esprits. Par leur lien, Merlin perçut le brouillard dans lequel elle se trouvait puis il le sentit s'éclaircir. L'instant d'après il sentit l'esprit d'Eolhsand... s'envoler. D'abord elle alla vers lui puis elle se dirigea vers le mur de pierre mais l'esprit d'Eolhsand se « cogna » contre lui. La Barde se mit à jurer tout haut.

« El ?

-Morgause sait de quoi je suis capable ou à peu près. Elle a bloqué mes pouvoirs. Je ne peux pas contacter Sweostor.

-Et je ne peux pas nous libérer de ces chaines...

-Je sais. Je l'ai vu dans ton esprit. »

Ils cessèrent de parler. Il fallait trouver une solution.

« Comment a-t-elle pu bloquer tes pouvoirs ?

-Elle ne les a pas bloqués totalement. Elle m'empêche juste de remonter les liens que j'ai avec les personnes qui se trouvent à l'extérieur de cette... cette grotte. »

Était-ce vraiment une grotte ? Noir et de la pierre... cela ne pouvait être que ça non ?

« Comment a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Avec un objet je pense. Morgause n'est pas ici. Elle a dû envoyer par magie à Cenred les chaînes et ce qui me bloque.

-Si tu touchais le sol, tu pourrais le détecter ?

-Sans doute. »

Mais ils étaient attachés dos à dos, leurs mains entre eux et Eolhsand avait ses gants.

« Ça va demander quelques contorsions.

-J'ai bien peur que oui. »

...

* * *

Nd'A : Tous les sortilèges de cette scène proviennent du wiki de Merlin.

* * *

Arthur et Merlin se sont assis. Ils ont tous les deux un sachet de pop corn à la main. Ils regardent Ahélya courir après PvC.

M : Tu croies qu'elle va la rattraper un jour ?

Ar : J'espère bien... Comme ça elle récupère le cahier et je peux le brûler.

pPvC : Si elles continuent de courir comme ça toutes les deux, personne ne va écrire la suite de cette histoire. Je peux le faire ?

* * *

Scène 39 : Arthur et son père


	41. Scène 39

**Réponse à Review :**

**.**

Legend :

Tu les attendais donc à ce point^^. Comme tu peux le voir. Ils vont bien. Juste en mauvaise posture mais bon c'est normal. C'est Merlin. Pour le bobard expliquant leur absence, ils pourront toujours dire qu'ils sont partis faire une petite lune de miel.

Et voilà donc la conversation entre Tuthur et son papounet.

.

* * *

**Scène 39 : Arthur et son père**

.

« Père, vous vouliez me parler ? » dit Arthur en entrant dans la tente d'Uther.

La tente venait tout juste d'être dressée. Il n'y avait pratiquement rien à l'intérieur. Uther était debout au centre de la tente, un parchemin à la main. Il le tendit à son fils qui le lut rapidement.

« Père... »

Arthur ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était qu'une lettre, une réponse affirmative à l'invitation d'Uther pour fêter le traité passé entre les Cinq Royaumes. Rien de plus. Bien sûr, il était question d'Eolhsand à la fin de cette lettre et c'était un peu étrange mais... Son auteur disait juste qu'il avait hâte de rencontre la Barde. Rien de plus. Puis Arthur se souvint.

« Elle est la sœur de... »

Il était surpris.

« C'est ce qu'ils ont l'air de croire tous les deux. » lui dit son père.

Arthur ne comprenait pas.

« A son arrivée au château, elle m'a fourni des preuves de ce qu'elle avançait, des preuves que je ne pouvait pas mettre en doute à cet instant. Des preuves qu'il a confirmé, ajouta son père.

-Mais... Mais pourquoi ? Elle est barde. »

Uther se mit à faire les cent pas.

« C'est une histoire obscure. Elle a disparu. Enfant... Disparue de la Cours de son père. On a dit qu'il voulait la mettre à l'abri à cause de sa maladie puis... Puis plus tard, elle est morte... Ou elle s'est enfuie. D'autres disent même qu'elle a été enlevée. Personne ne sait.

-Mais il s'agit bien d'Eolhsand pourtant ?

-Nous saurons la vérité dans quelques temps. Il dit qu'il la reconnaitra à coup sûr s'il la voit. »

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à son père.

« Père, je...

-Je sais. Ton serviteur a disparu et Dame Eolhsand avec lui.

-Merlin et Dame Eolhsand sont... »

Arthur s'empourpra. Il ne pouvait quand même pas parler de ça à son père.

« Je sais. J'ai entendu les bruits qui courent au château et je n'y crois pas un seul instant. Une femme de son rang ne peut se compromettre ainsi avec un serviteur. »

Son fils resta silencieux.

« Il faut la retrouver Arthur. Son frère m'a demandé de veiller sur elle.

-Ils sont sans doute entre les mains de Cenred. »

Uther lui lança un regard surpris.

« Je tiens cette information de deux hommes de Mercia. Il s'agit de ceux qui accompagnaient l'émissaire à Camelot. Cenred les a chargé de me surveiller moi et toute ma suite. Il y a quelques nuits, l'un d'eux a suivi Merlin. Il a bientôt été rejoint par Dame Eolhsand. Ils se dirigeaient vers le campement de Cenred. On ne les a pas revu depuis.

-Ce sont de graves accusations que portent ces deux Chevaliers.

-Ce... Ce ne sont pas des Chevaliers. Ils... Ils sont des mercenaires.

-Combien t'ont-ils demandé pour leur aide ?

-Ils ne m'ont rien demandé Père !

-Alors ils le feront dès que nous les aurons retrouvés.

-Père je vous assure que...

-Arthur, l'interrompit le Roi, continue tes recherches mais n'y implique pas ces deux hommes. On ne peut pas faire confiance aux mercenaires. »

Arthur garda le silence.

« Arthur. »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

« Bien Père. »

...

* * *

Merlin a dû mal à résister à pPvC. Il faut dire qu'elle est tellement mignooonne !

M : Bien sûr que tu peux écrire la suite. Ahélya a fait un plan. Tu n'as qu'à le suivre.

Ar : Euh... Merlin.

M : Oui Sire ?

Ar : Tu te souviens à qui tu parles n'est-ce pas ?

M : Bien sûr. A la... oh mince...

Mais après l'accord de Merlin, pPvC a déjà commencé à réfléchir à la suite du récit.

pPvC : Il est pas mal ce plan mais je pense que je vais rajouter une scène...

* * *

Scène 40 : Le Roi de Mercia


	42. Scène 40

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

Legend :

On les reverra bientôt ;).

Écrire cette conversation m'a beaucoup amusée... et un peu pris la tête pour le dosage « qu'est-ce que je met/qu'est-ce que je met pas ».

J'ai arrêté de m'en faire à propos de leur avance XD Ou alors il faudrait que je construise une machine qui retranscrive mes pensées et hop ! Fini cette saison virtuelle... Passage à la suivante !

.

* * *

**Scène 40 : Le Roi de Mercia**

.

A peu de choses près, ce fut une scène similaire à celle de la veille qui se déroula sous les yeux des habitants d'Ealdor. Un Prince s'avança pour saluer son père mais cette fois-ci, le Prince était vêtu de cuir et avait de longs cheveux bruns tandis que le Roi n'était pas à cheval. Assis dans un carrosse, et bien emmitouflé, le Roi de Mercia semblait plus âgé qu'il ne l'était vraiment et une grimace de souffrance déformait ses traits à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.

« Père. » fit Cenred en inclinant la tête.

Le Roi l'ignora. Il regardait Uther.

« Toutes mes excuses pour cette attente. »

Mais à son ton, on comprenait clairement que ces excuses n'étaient pas le moins du monde sincères.

« A l'occasion, une journée loin des affaires du Royaume est agréable, lui répondit Uther.

-Une journée ? »

Le Roi de Mercia regarda son fils.

« Dès que ma tente sera prête, nous parlerons tous les deux.

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez Père. »

Puis le Prince de Mercia éleva la voix.

« Avant que chacun ne reprenne ce qu'il était en train de faire, je tiens à vous annoncer qu'en l'honneur de l'arrivée de nos chers Pères, le Prince Arthur et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser une mêlée qui se tiendra ici même demain ! »

Les habitants d'Ealdor échangèrent quelques murmures. Voilà quelque chose qui promettait.

...

* * *

M : Juste pour savoir... Comme ça hein ! Quel genre de scène tu veux ajouter ?

pPvC : Ben un lemon

M : Euh... entre qui et qui... Juste histoire de savoir bien sûr.

pPvC se met a réfléchir.

pPvC : Et bien cette fic est presque fini alors il faut que je colle à l'histoire donc... soit entre Arthur et Gwen, soit entre toi et El...

Quelque part Merlin s'en doutait mais il a peut-être trouvé une solution.

M : Pourquoi pas entre Cenred et Morgause ?

* * *

Scène 41 : Cenred et son père


	43. Scène 41

**Réponse à review**

**.**

Legend :

Ouais 2 saisons c'est rien du tout XD.

Cette machine m'aurait sauvé la vie à plusieurs occasions. C'est tellement difficile de retranscrire certains trucs alors que c'est là dans la tête, clair ! De quoi s'arracher les cheveux.

Les problèmes ne sont jamais bien loin de toute façon^^. Et puis maintenant que papounet Cenred est arrivé...

* * *

**Scène 41 : Cenred et son père**

.

Le Roi de Mercia avait trouvé qu'on mettait trop de temps à construire sa tente, la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec son fils eut donc lieu dans la tente de ce dernier.

« Une mêlée ? Tu tiens donc tant que ça à nous humilier ? Le fils d'Uther...

-Est un bon combattant mais je suis meilleur que lui. »

Son père le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

« Tu n'as tué aucun dragon à ce que je sache.

-Alors imaginez la gloire que Mercia en retirera si je le bats. »

Le Roi de Mercia ricana.

« Tu sembles bien certain de ta victoire. J'imagine que ta sorcière a un rôle à jouer là-dedans.

-Morgause est une alliée précieuse.

-Et très utile pour réchauffer ton lit...

-Je prends qui je veux pour le faire.

-Si seulement tu ne l'utilisais que pour ça.

-Je... »

Son père lui fit signe de se taire.

« Notre si rapide voyage est aussi de son fait.

-Et si c'était le cas, que feriez-vous Père ?

-Ce n'était pas une question.

-Elle est la seule qui réussit à soulager vos douleurs, crut-il bon de lui rappeler.

-Ou elle me rend encore plus malade.

-Père...

-On apprend pas la ruse à un vieux dragon mon fils.

-Sire ! Appela-t-on de l'extérieur de la tente.

-Entre. » ordonna le Roi de Mercia.

Il s'agissait de son serviteur personnel qui venait lui annoncer que sa tente était prête.

« Bien. Nous poursuivrons cette conversation plus tard Cenred.

-J'ai à faire Père.

-Je n'ai pas dit que nous allions le faire de suite mon fils. »

Le Roi de Mercia fit ensuite signe à son serviteur.

« Appelle-les ! »

Le serviteur claqua dans ses mains deux fois. Quatre autres serviteurs apparurent pour porter la chaise sur laquelle il se trouvait jusqu'à sa tente.

« Si ces fichus douleur pouvaient aussi le rendre muet, murmura Cenred une fois que tout ce petit monde fut sorti de sa tente.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Nous serons bientôt débarrassé de lui. »

Morgause sortit d'un recoin de la tente et elle s'avança vers Cenred. Elle avait assistée à toute l'entrevue, cachée, grâce à ses pouvoirs.

« Et tu seras Roi. » lui dit-elle en effleurant sa joue.

Elle lui sourit.

« N'avais-tu pas une surprise pour moi ? »

...

* * *

Arthur regarde d'un air étonné la scène qui se déroule sous ses yeux. Pas de petite voix. Ahélya est assise à son bureau et elle écrit.

Ar : Tu crois que ça veut dire qu'elle recommence à écrire la fic ?

Merlin jette un rapide coup d'œil au cahier d'Ahélya qui le ferme aussitôt pour qu'il ne voit rien.

M : (A Ahélya) Pardon. (à Arthur). J'ai l'impression que oui.

Arthur pousse un soupir de soulagement mais soudain...

PvC : Elle peut recommencer à écrire j'en ai rien à faire parce que j'ai mon chapitre bonus !

Ar : Non !

A : Ben quoi ? C'est le seul moyen pour qu'elle me fiche la paix je te le rappelle.

* * *

Scène 42 : Un Espoir


	44. Scène 42

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

Legend :

Je dois dire que je n'y ai même pas pensé. Je devais m'être un peu trop identifié à papounet Cenred en écrivant^^. Pour Morgause, on va dire que ça pourrait être utilise d'avoir un roi de son côté plutôt qu'un petit prince ;)

Pour la surprise de Morgause, et bien, c'est ce qui se passe juste après.

Pas vu le premier épisode. J'attends d'avoir la 2ème partie avant de regarder (bon en fait j'ai pas eu le temps cette semaine. Trop de truc à faire...).

* * *

**Scène 42 : Un Espoir**

.

Cela faisait des heures ou à peu près qu'ils se contorsionnaient pour essayer de retirer l'un de ses gants à Eolhsand mais Merlin cessa soudain tout mouvement.

« Nous sommes deux idiots.

-Pardon ?

-Pas besoin d'enlever un de tes gants. C'est pas ta peau, pas par tes mains que ton pouvoir fonctionne.

-En effet. Mes mains sont juste plus efficaces.

-Il suffit donc d'un bout de peau à découvert en contact avec le sol pour... »

Silence. Il la laissait poursuivre sa réflexion.

« Merlin je sais que nous devons maintenir les apparences mais tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusqu'à me déshabiller.

-El ! s'écria le jeune Enchanteur.

-Je parie que tu es tout rouge. » ajouta-t-elle.

Il l'était en effet. Jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je suis sûre que tu souris, répliqua-t-il.

-Si la situation était différente, j'irai même jusqu'à en rire. »

Ce rappel les calma. Ils en revinrent à leur plan.

« Nous devons juste nous laisser tomber sur le côté et...

-Éteins la flamme, l'interrompit Eolhsand.

-Qu'y a-t-il.

-Quelqu'un vient. »

La flamme disparut et quelques instant plus tard, une nouvelle flamme fit son apparition, celle d'une torche qui était portée par un des gardes de Cenred. Le prince de Mercia suivait le garde et derrière lui...

« Ils ont l'air intact, fit Morgause après avoir longuement examiné Merlin et Eolhsand.

-Tu les voulais en vie. »

La Sorcière s'approcha des deux prisonniers et s'accroupit devant eux. Elle les observa pendant un long moment. Elle finit par s'adresser à Merlin.

« Arthur te recherche activement, lui dit-elle. S'il savait... »

Elle regarda Eolhsand puis ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur le jeune homme.

« Il ne se démènerait pas autant s'il connaissait vraiment l'objet de ton affection. Il serait même le premier à vous envoyer tous les deux au bûcher.

-Arthur ne...

-Oh vraiment ? » le coupa Morgause.

La Sorcière en avait fini avec le serviteur. C'était le tour de la Barde maintenant.

« Je te salue Fille des Dragons. »

Eolhsand ne lui rendit pas son salut.

« Sache que je ne te tiens pas rigueur pour ce que tu as fait à ma chère sœur. Tu ne faisais que te défendre après tout. » (1)

Eolhsand garda le silence.

« J'ai une question à te poser Fille des Dragons.

-Je sais. »

Morgause la regarda pendant un long moment. Cette femme n'était pas une Sorcière. Elle n'était qu'une devineresse mais elle était puissante. C'était ce que disait les Légendes.

« Qu'as-tu vu Fille des Dragons ?

-Tu le sais déjà Morgause, répondit Eolhsand. Mes sœurs et moi nous avons vu les flammes... Et un espoir.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, répondit Morgause d'un ton moqueur.

-Tu dois bien y croire un peu puisque tu n'as pas tuer Arthur alors que tu en avais l'occasion.

-Si je te livrais à Arthur, il allumerait lui-même le feu de ton bûcher.

-Puis le tien. »

Les deux femmes s'affrontèrent du regard.

« Tu ne désires pas ma mort Morgause.

-C'est vrai. Pour le moment du moins. »

La Sorcière se releva.

« Un pouvoir comme le tien est très utile, dit-elle.

-C'est ce que pensent certaines personnes en effet.

-Ça doit aussi être une terrible malédiction. »

Deux colliers de petites pierres apparurent dans les mains de Morgause.

« C'est mon pouvoir et je l'accepte, lui répondit Eolhsand.

-Et si je te l'enlevais ? Tu pourrais avoir une vie normale...

-Même si tu en étais capable, je refuserais. Le prix que tu me demanderais en échange ne peut pas être acceptable.

-Et si je t'en donnais un avant-goût ? »

Le sort qui empêchait la femme blanche de contacter les gens qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur de la grotte ne durerait pas. Mieux valait quelque chose d'un peu plus permanent alors Morgause lui passa rapidement l'un des colliers qu'elle avait à la main autour de son cou.

« Que... »

Dans l'esprit de Merlin, quelque chose se rompit. Il ne sentait plus Eolhsand. Non. Eolhsand n'était plus là et dans son dos, il ne sentait plus qu'un poids mort comme si Eolhsand s'était évanouie ou pire...

« El ! Cria-t-il. El ! »

Il sentit son esprit partir à l'assaut du lien mais rien. Il n'y avait plus rien.

Merlin regarda Morgause.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Morgause haussa les épaules.

« Nul besoin de te mettre à pleurer. Elle est en vie. Tu l'as entendue. Je ne veux pas la tuer. »

Il pleurait ? Oui maintenant qu'elle l'avait dit, il sentait les larmes sur ses joues.

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer pourtant. » lui rappela-t-il. (1)

Elle ne répondit pas et lui passa le second collier autour du cou. Aussitôt, il sentit une douleur naître dans sa poitrine. Il eut du mal à respirer.

« Au cas où elle essaierait de t'utiliser comme relais. » le renseigna Morgause.

Après tout, elle ne connaissait que peu de chose sur les pouvoirs de la devineresse. Les contacts physique semblaient jouer un rôle important dans sa magie et peut-être que le sort qu'elle avait lié au collier ne serait pas suffisant pour brider totalement les pouvoirs de la Barde. Mieux valait se montrer prudent et couper toute possibilité de communication mentale entre le serviteur d'Arthur et sa devineresse.

Ceci fait, le Prince et la Sorcière s'en allèrent, les laissant à nouveau dans le noir.

« Forbearnan.** »**

Mais aucune flamme n'apparut cette fois-ci si ce n'est à l'intérieur de sa poitrine et Merlin hurla.

...

* * *

(1) Voir d'Eau et de Terre (3x04)

* * *

PvC : Tiens je ne me souvenais pas que cette scène était comme ça.

A : Ouais elle a pas mal changé depuis le premier jet.

Ar : Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de parler de cette fic un instant !

A : Un problème Arthur ?

Ar : Oui ! (montre PvC). Elle va encore écrire des trucs sur nous !

* * *

Scène 43 : Un banquet pour les Rois


	45. Scène 43

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

Legend :

Il faut dire que c'est tellement tentant^^. Sur la manière dont ils vont s'en sortir et bien on va dire que c'est mal parti pour le moment mais ça va finir par s'arranger. Ça s'arrange toujours non !

J'ai vu l'épisode... enfin les... et j'en parle dans le mot de la fin^^.

* * *

**Scène 43 : Un banquet pour les Rois**

.

Comme avec les Princes, les habitants d'Ealdor marquèrent l'arrivée des deux Rois par un banquet mais l'ambiance était au calme. Pas de danse. Pas de conte. On ne faisait que discuter avec ses voisins. Était-ce l'arrivée des deux Rois qui avait rendu l'assemblée plus solennelle ou était-ce l'inquiétude ? Le fils d'Hunith et la Barde de Camelot étaient toujours portés disparus. Et le Prince Arthur n'était pas là. Il se consacrait sans doute à leur recherche.

Le fils d'Uther finit par arriver. En s'asseyant, son regard croisa celui de son père. Il secoua lentement la tête de droite à gauche. Ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé.

« Tu n'as pas appris à ton fils le sens des priorités on dirait, dit le Roi de Mercia que ce retard avait irrité.

-J'ai préféré lui apprendre les valeurs de la chevalerie, répondit Uther.

-Ah oui... Les demoiselles en détresse. Je doute que cette barde en soit une. »

Uther préféra garder le silence. Si un autre Roi avait été présent, il l'aurait certainement provoqué en duel.

Face à ce manque de réponse, le Roi de Mercia haussa les épaules puis s'intéressa à Arthur. Une jeune servante était en train de le servir. Des mains s'effleurèrent.

Alors comme ça, le jeune Pendragon troussait les servantes en douce...

« C'est un bien joli brin de fille qui vous sert ton fils et toi. »

Il regarda la jeune femme.

« Eh mignonne ! Si tu veux quitter Camelot, viens donc à Mercia. La paie y est meilleure et les hommes encore plus. »

La réaction de la servante ne l'intéressait guère. Celle d'Uther et de son fils en revanche... Le père l'ignora mais le fils... Il lui lança un regard furieux.

Oh ! Ça en était donc à ce point-là.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire avec cette information ? La donner à Uther lui traversa l'esprit mais ce ne serait drôle que pendant un instant. En regardant son fils, il eut une autre idée. Cenred était toujours prêt à ajouter le nom d'une demoiselle à son tableau de chasse. S'il la poursuivait de ses assiduités, le fils Pendragon en serait vert de rage. Voilà qui était une idée à creuser.

...

* * *

Vu que les histoires de chapitre bonus sont réglées (1), Ahélya a décidé de convoquer tout le monde au visionnage des deux premiers épisodes de la saison 5. L'épisode est fini. Bande-annonce du prochain...

PvC : Des fantômes à Camelot c'était pas ton idée de départ pour la prochain fic ?

A : Vas-y spoile ce que je compte faire... je ne te dirais rien...

Sw : Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? C'est pas vrai !

A (se tourne rapidement vers la petite dragonne) : C'est un autre dragon Sweet (puis recommence à enguirlander PvC parce qu'elle a envie de spoiler le prochain épisode dont la rédaction n'est toujours pas commencée).

El (les larmes aux yeux) : Comme je comprends cette clé...

Ar : Attendez deux minutes...

Tout le monde se tourne vers Arthur.

Ar : Merlin est un sorcier ?!

* * *

(1) ndArthur : Non ce n'est pas réglé!

* * *

Scène 44 : Au service du Prince Arthur


	46. Scène 44

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

Legend :

On va dire que papounet Cenred ne va pas se faire beaucoup d'ami avec ce genre d'idée^^.

Pour la servante, je sens que ça va se retourner contre Gwen à un moment ou à un autre de la saison. Quant à la clé... ma première pensée a été : mince ! On est dans la zone 51 maintenant ?

Pour les réflexions des perso quant à l'épisode... certaines s'imposent d'elle-même. D'autres viennent par la suite, quand je réfléchis à la manière dont je pourrais adapter l'épisode avec ce que j'ai développé dans mes fics. Bon là on va dire que l'adaptation pour ces deux épisodes ne marchaient pas tellement XD. D'autres en revanche s'y prêtent très bien^^.

* * *

**Scène 44 : Au service du Prince Arthur**

.

Arthur avait désobéi à son père mais c'était pour la bonne cause. C'était pour mieux lui obéir. Perceval et Caradoc étaient sans doute sa meilleure chance de retrouver Merlin et Eolhsand rapidement. Les deux mercenaires avaient vite quitter la fête et ils étaient maintenant en train de reprendre le chemin que le serviteur et la barde avaient dû emprunter afin de se rendre jusqu'au campement de Cenred.

« Tu es sûr d'avoir été assommé ici ? Demanda Caradoc à son cousin.

-Oui. »

Il l'avait pourtant retrouvé caché dans un buisson à quelques mètres de là.

« Et ensuite... »

Caradoc releva la tête. Ils se trouvaient tout près du campement de Cenred.

« Tu croies qu'ils ont réussi à aller jusqu'à sa tente ?

-S'ils ont disparu... »

Ils étaient d'accord.

« Qui était de garde ce soir-là ?

-Arnaut et Jehan à l'entrée. Flavien, Colin, Augier et Milon faisaient des rondes. Harpin et Arnaut le petit gardaient la tente de Cenred.

-Qui avait le plus de chance de les découvrir ? »

Un silence. Ils réfléchissaient tous les deux.

« Milon n'a-t-il pas été chargé de la surveillance constante de Cenred depuis... »

Caradoc acquiesça. Cela avait étonné beaucoup de monde. Milon n'était qu'un bleu. De là à en conclure que c'était pour mieux le surveiller...

« Il devra bien quitter Cenred à un moment ou à un autre, dit Caradoc.

-C'est pas faux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

-Interrogatoire musclé ? Proposa Perceval.

-Je n'ai jamais prononcé ces mots-là ! » s'exclama Caradoc d'un ton faussement offensé.

...

* * *

Bon, en vérité, Ahélya n'a pas invité tout le monde. Très loin, dans un château dont les toits sont recouverts de neige, une sorcière laisse éclater sa colère.

Morgane : Merlin est un sorcier !?

Tel frère telle sœur quoi...

* * *

Point info : il ne me reste plus que 2 scènes à écrire pour cette fic !


	47. Scène 45

**Réponse à review :**

.

Legend :

J'avais prévenu pour les « c'est pas faux ». Bon c'est vrai celui-là est un détournement^^.

Il me reste encore une partie de la dernière scène à écrire mais en terme de publication il en reste une dizaine (et il n'y aura pas de cliff rassure-toi^^).

* * *

**Scène 45 : De Deux à Quatre**

.

La douleur lui fit perdre conscience mais l'Enchanteur finit par se réveiller. Bien plus tard. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la visite de Cenred et de Morgause ?

« El ! » appela-t-il.

Mais la Barde était toujours inconsciente. Dans son esprit, le lien n'était plus et il ne pouvait même plus utiliser ses pouvoirs pour avoir un peu de lumière.

Comment réussir à se débarrasser des colliers de Morgause ?

A cette pensée, le collier se réchauffa un peu. Pourquoi ?

Mais ses interrogations cessèrent pendant un court instant car un gargouillement monstrueux provenant de son estomac résonna. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils ici ? Depuis combien de temps n'avaient-ils pas mangé ? Il mourrait vraiment de faim. Si Arthur avait été avec lui, il lui aurait sûrement dit que ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de son estomac.

Merlin entendit ensuite un bruit de pas. Cenred et Morgause étaient-ils de retour ?

Plusieurs hommes étaient en train d'arriver. Il reconnut immédiatement l'homme qui tenait la torche. Il la portait déjà pour Cenred et Morgause mais ce n'était pas le Prince et la Sorcière qui l'accompagnaient. Trois autres gardes étaient avec lui et ils étaient tous les quatre plutôt bien amochés, tout comme les deux hommes enchaînés qu'ils amenaient avec eux.

Perceval et Caradoc !

« Salut Merlin ! » fit le plus petit des deux cousins tandis que l'un des gardes de Cenred l'obligeait à s'asseoir.

Perceval se contenta d'un petit signe de tête.

Un gargouillement en provenance de l'estomac de Merlin répondit à leur salut.

L'homme de Cenred qui tenait la torche fit un signe. Un homme qui était resté dans l'ombre jusqu'à maintenant avança. Il avait une assiette de pain et de fromage dans une main et une gourde dans l'autre. Il posa le tout devant Merlin puis recula.

« Nous sommes attachés. » leur rappela Merlin.

Le plus jeune des gardes de Cenred regarda celui qu'ils devaient tous considérer comme leur chef. Ce dernier fit signe à deux autres gardes qui s'approchèrent de Merlin et Eolhsand.

« Ils doivent garder les mains attachés.

-Ça risque d'être difficile de manger, fit remarquer Merlin.

-Ferme-la et tiens-toi tranquille ! Fit le garde qui était en train de le détacher.

- Sinon c'est ta copine qui prend, ajouta l'autre.

-Nous étions donc les seuls véritables chevaliers de la garde de Cenred, fit Caradoc.

-Je ne suis pas chevalier... Et toi non plus d'ailleurs. » répondit l'un des gardes après avoir libéré Merlin.

Caradoc leva les yeux au ciel.

« Et les seuls avec un tant soi peu d'intelligence aussi, ajouta-t-il.

-T'es en train de dire que je suis idiot ?

-Pas exactement. J'ai plutôt dit que tu étais un rustre stupide. N'est-ce pas cousin ?

-C'est pas faux.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ?

-Moi j'ai tout compris mais lui, il ne doit pas savoir ce que veut dire rustre stupide.

-Je vais vous...

-Ça suffit ! Le Roi les veut vivant. »

Caradoc et Perceval éclatèrent de rire.

« Ah parce que Cenred se croit déjà Roi ? Il faut croire que le chef est comme ses hommes. »

Mais la provocation tomba à plat et les gardes de Cenred s'en allèrent sans dire un mot.

Merlin au lieu de se jeter sur la nourriture, se précipita vers Eolhsand. Son estomac pouvait bien attendre. Il l'examina rapidement. Si ce n'était sa perte de conscience, elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Il prit ensuite la gourde, l'ouvrit tant bien que mal et essaya de la faire boire mais il avait les mains liés. Il renversa presque la moitié de la gourde sur elle.

Eolhsand ne se réveilla même pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Perceval

-Je ne sais pas, mentit Merlin. Elle était déjà inconsciente quand je me suis réveillé. »

Mais en vérité, tout était de la faute du collier il le savait. Mais il était « libre » maintenant ! Il pouvait le lui enlever ! Aussitôt pensé, aussitôt fait ou plutôt tenté. Dès qu'il posa les mains sur le collier, ses paumes commencèrent à le brûler. Il poussa un petit cri et lâcha le tout.

« Merlin ? »

L'Enchanteur regarda ses mains. Aucune trace de brûlure mais quand il avait essayé d'enlever le collier, il... Était-ce à cause de ses pouvoirs ? Cela semblait logique. Si ce collier permettait de brider les pouvoirs de quelqu'un, il fallait faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas l'enlever...

« Merlin ?

-Je vais bien. » dit-il en regardant les deux cousins.

Eux, ils n'avaient aucun pouvoir et si... Mais ils étaient attachés, les bras enchaînés le long du corps. Et s'il les libérait ? Mais il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs et...

Il n'y avait donc rien à faire pour le moment. Merlin tira jusqu'à lui l'assiette de pain et de fromage et commença à manger.

« Comment va ma mère ? Demanda-t-il aux deux mercenaires.

-Elle est inquiète. Arthur aussi.

-Depuis combien de temps avons-nous disparu ?

-Quelques jours.

-Pourquoi vous ont-ils amenés ici ?

-On ne sait pas trop, répondit Caradoc. On discutait tranquillement avec Milon...

-C'est celui qui a amené la nourriture, le renseigna Perceval.

-Ses petits copains ont fini par rappliquer et ils n'ont pas eu l'air d'aimer nous voir avec lui puis nous nous sommes battus. »

Merlin sourit.

« Vous aidiez Arthur à nous chercher...

-Avec plus ou moins de succès, répondit Caradoc.

-Plutôt moins que plus, ajouta son cousin.

-C'est pas faux. »

Mais avant que l'habituel « Qu'est-ce que t'as pas compris ? » ne résonne, un gémissement attira leur attention.

« Merlin... »

...

* * *

PvC observe Ahélya qui est à son bureau. Elle sourit.

PvC : Du travail ?

A : Oui alors tait-toi.

PvC : C'est vrai que si tu veux commencer la publication de la prochaine fic pour début novembre...

A : Je sais mes délais. Pas besoin de me le rappeler.

PvC : C'était au cas où tu aurais envie de faignasser.

A : Là tu vois curieusement tu me donnes envie de le faire...

PvC : Ah non ! Tu as des délais à tenir ! Et si tu les respecte pas...

Et là, PvC sort un fouet d'on ne sait où...

* * *

Scène 46 : Avant la mêlée


	48. Scène 46

**Réponse à Review**

**.**

Legend :

Généralement, j'essaie d'avoir 5 ou 6 chapitres d'avance sur la publication. En fait, quand je ne publie pas régulièrement c'est que je suis arrivée au bout de cette avance et que je dois la reprendre XD (ou alors l'avance est là niveau rédaction mais pas au niveau reprise à l'ordi).

Je m'amuse beaucoup à détourner les « c'est pas faux »^^.

El va bien. Ça pourrait aller mieux mais ça va à peu près.

* * *

**Scène 46 : Avant la mêlée**

.

Arthur s'était levé tôt. Officiellement parce qu'il devait se préparer pour la mêlée. Officieusement parce qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Perceval et Caradoc.

Et Perceval et Caradoc n'étaient toujours pas là.

D'abord Merlin et Eolhsand. Maintenant les deux mercenaires. Cela faisait vraiment trop de disparitions en si peu de temps.

Perceval et Caradoc avaient dû découvrir quelque chose et quelqu'un avait dû les surprendre. Arthur ne pouvait pas croire que l'absence des deux hommes avaient une autre cause.

Mais c'étaient des mercenaires et son père disait toujours qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des mercenaires.

Il attendit tout de même.

Quelqu'un finit par le rejoindre.

Guenièvre.

« Ils ne sont pas venus. » murmura-t-il.

La jeune servante prit aussitôt un air inquiet.

« Il a dû leur arriver quelque chose. »

La jeune femme en était certaine. Perceval et Caradoc étaient des hommes de bien. Ils leur avaient tout dit à propos de la surveillance dont les avait chargé Cenred alors qu'ils auraient pu garder le silence. Ils ne pouvaient pas les avoir trahi maintenant.

« Nous devons trouver l'endroit où on les retient. »

Guenièvre acquiesça.

« Yvain et moi, nous nous en chargerons pendant la mêlée.

-Tu ne dois pas...

-Merlin est aussi mon ami !

-C'est dangereux.

-Tout le monde sera à la mêlée. Personne ne fera attention à nous. »

Elle n'avait pas tort mais...

« Je serais prudente. » lui assura-t-elle.

Il prit sa main. Il était sur le point de la porter à ses lèvres mais il entendit un bruit de pas. Arthur lâcha la main de Guenièvre et se retourna.

Yvain s'inclina.

« Il faut vous préparer Sire. »

Arthur le savait mais...

« Je vais rester encore un peu. » lui dit Guenièvre en voyant son air hésitant.

Il la remercia et suivit Yvain. Sur le chemin, il dit à son page.

« Dès que tu as terminé de m'aider, rejoins-la. Vous chercherez tous les deux l'endroit où on les retient.

-Sire, je... Je... »

Non ce n'était pas ce qu'il devait faire. Un Chevalier ne remerciait pas son Roi quand il lui confiait une mission.

Yvain s'arrêta brusquement, se plaça devant Arthur et s'inclina.

« Je ferai tout mon possible pour mener à bien la mission que vous m'avez confié Sire. »

Arthur sourit.

« J'ai une autre mission à te donner. »

Yvain se redressa. Arthur posa la main sur son épaule.

« Tu protégeras Guenièvre. C'est une personne qui m'est très chère. Il ne doit lui arriver aucun mal.

-Je protégerai votre Dame au péril de ma vie Sire.

-Comment... »

Yvain rougit. Il en avait trop dit.

« C'est Merlin c'est ça !

-Non Sire. »

Il ne mentait même pas.

« Ne le couvre pas Yvain. »

Le page garda le silence.

« Il va voir quand je le retrouverai. Je vais l'obliger à assister à tous les entraînements. »

Merlin assistait déjà à tous les entraînements.

« Et puis, il faut qu'il s'améliore à l'épée. » ajouta Arthur.

Yvain se dit alors qu'il n'aimerait vraiment pas être à la place de Merlin quand Arthur allait lui mettre la main dessus.

...

* * *

Bon... pas de petite scène de fin de chapitre... Dieu sait pourtant que j'ai des choses à dire avec l'épisode de samedi mais bon... ça sera pour une prochaine fois...

Et donc la rédaction de cette fic est terminée. Je commence la rédaction de la prochaine dans la journée !

* * *

Scène 47 : Sans Pouvoir


	49. Scène 47

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

Ma :

Voilà la suite^^. Bon si je me met un coup de pied au *** pour la reprise à l'ordi la suite de la suite ne devrait pas trop tarder (et la rédaction de la fic suivante avance bien !)

.

Legend :

Merci pour le compliment^^.

Et puis Merlin n'est pas une balance... Pour une fois XD.

On devrait pas mal voir Yvain dans les chapitres qui suivent^^... Et aussi Gwen... Et un peu Sweet... Et... je vais arrêter là^^.

Quant au chapitre d'aujourd'hui, on retourne en effet du côté de nos prisonniers !

* * *

**Scène 47 : Sans Pouvoir**

.

Eolhsand n'allait pas bien du tout. Caradoc et Perceval s'en étaient très vite rendus compte. Mais il y avait tout de même eu une certaine amélioration. Au début, elle était restée accrochée à Merlin pendant un très long moment. Dès que le jeune homme faisait mine de s'éloigner, elle prenait un air paniqué qui le faisait revenir à ses côtés. Il avait fallu du temps et de multiples conversations à voix basse entre eux avant qu'elle ne le laisse s'éloigner un peu, juste le temps de récupérer l'assiette de pain et de fromage que les hommes de Cenred avait apporté. Merlin l'avait aidé à mangé puis il y avait eu de nouvelles discussions à voix basse. Eolhsand avait fini par lâcher Merlin mais le jeune homme resta tout de même à ses côté.

« Comment allez-vous ? » finit par lui demander Perceval.

La Barde le regarda. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Il répéta sa question. Elle regarda Merlin. Le jeune homme lui sourit puis lui toucha le bras.

Perceval répéta sa question une troisième fois.

« Je... Je vais bien. Je... C'est juste que je n'aime pas les endroits confinés... » lui répondit la Barde.

Ils se mirent alors à parler d'évasion pendant un long moment puis ils finirent par épuiser le sujet. Le silence s'installa et bientôt Eolhsand se mit à fredonner la chanson qu'elle avait interprété devant Arthur, Cenred et le reste d'Ealdor.

Perceval jeta un léger coup d'œil à son cousin. En écoutant la barde chanter, il s'était souvenu de l'histoire qu'elle avait raconté lors d'une autre soirée, celle que l'autre Barde ne pouvait pas apprendre. Peut-être pouvait-il lui demander où elle avait appris cette langue ? Mais Caradoc resta silencieux. Perceval leva les yeux au ciel et...

« D'où vient le Conte que vous nous aviez raconté ? Celui dans une langue étrange. »

Encore une fois, la Barde n'eut pas l'air de comprendre sa question tout de suite mais il lui fallut moins de temps pour répondre et Merlin n'eut pas à intervenir.

« C'est une prophétie. Enfin c'est ce que pense les Druides en tout cas.

-Vous avez bien connu les Druides ?

-Je suis une Barde.

-Et vous avez aussi rencontré des...

-Perceval ! » s'exclama Caradoc.

Les deux cousins échangèrent quelques mots à voix basses. Ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Eolhsand les observa longuement. Elle savait bien que le collier de Morgause la privait de ses pouvoirs mais...

« Tu te fais du mal, murmura Merlin.

-Comment fais-tu pour supporter le silence ? » lui répondit-elle.

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Les cousins aussi avaient terminé leur discussion. Eolhsand se remit rapidement à fredonner. Cette chanson était différente de la première et cette fois-ci ce fut Caradoc qui l'interrompit. Il y avait un prénom qu'il connaissait dans cette chanson.

« J'ai connu quelqu'un qui s'appelait Serenity.

-Une de tes conquêtes cousin ? Lui demanda Perceval.

-J'avais quatre ou cinq ans quand je l'ai connu ! »

Et c'était un dragon, l'un des premiers qui lui avait parlé quand il était allé dans la Vallée.

Mais ceci suffit à relancer une conversation qui finit par dériver de nouveau sur leurs moyens d'évasion puis il y eut un nouveau silence et Eolhsand se remit à fredonner.

Le temps passa ainsi. Entre conversation sur une éventuelle évasion, silence et chanson d'Eolhsand jusqu'à ce que Cenred leur rende une nouvelle visite. Il ne jeta pas un seul coup d'œil à Merlin et Eolhsand. Seul Perceval et Caradoc avaient de l'intérêt à ses yeux pour le moment.

« Combien vous a donné Arthur ?

-Pas un sou. » répondirent en chœur les deux cousins.

Le Prince de Mercia les regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis...

« Vous êtes encore plus bêtes que je ne le pensais. »

Caradoc avait une réponse toute prête à lui faire mais Cenred ne lui laissa pas le temps de la lui donner.

« Je veux que vous participiez à cette mêlée. L'un de vous tout du moins.

-Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau fraîche ! Répliqua aussitôt Caradoc.

-Sais-tu combien de temps il faut pour aller d'Ealdor à Cynren ? »

Caradoc et Perceval pâlirent. Il n'allait tout de même pas oser.

« Le voyage est rapide surtout quand on part tôt, ajouta Cenred. C'est ce qu'on fait quelques uns de mes hommes aujourd'hui même d'ailleurs. »

Perceval lança un regard haineux au Prince de Mercia et Caradoc s'écria :

« Des preuves ! Je veux des preuves !

-Vous n'en aurez aucune.

-Alors vous n'obtiendrez rien de nous ! »

Perceval acquiesça.

« Quand je menace quelqu'un je ne le fais pas en l'air mais si vous préférez tous deux mettre ma parole en doute... C'est votre choix après tout. »

Cenred observa pendant un petit moment les deux hommes.

Perceval et Caradoc restèrent silencieux.

« Bien. C'est votre choix. »

Le Prince de Mercia se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Les deux cousins échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. Caradoc regarda Cenred. Et s'il avait dit la vérité... Il ne pouvait pas... Il avait promis...

« Je participerai à la mêlée ! » cria-t-il tout d'un coup.

Mais Cenred ne se retourna pas.

D'accord, il lui en fallait plus.

« Je tuerai Arthur ! »

La surprise se lut clairement sur le visage de Perceval, Merlin et Eolhsand.

« Cousin...

-Non Perceval. J'ai promis à Père de protéger notre famille. »

Cenred était maintenant revenu auprès du petit groupe.

« Je savais bien que nous allions finir par nous entendre.

-Je ferai ce que vous voulez mais si vous faites le moindre mal à...

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de me menacer... »

Cenred appela ensuite l'un de ses gardes.

« Libère-le mais s'il essaie de s'échapper...

-Je me charge de lui.

-Non. S'il se rebelle, occupe-toi des autres. »

Puis Cenred se retourna une bonne fois pour toute et il prit la direction qui menait à la sortie de la grotte.

Une fois libéré, Caradoc le suivit mais avant de quitter définitivement le lieu où il avait été retenu, il se retourna prestement et il fit un clin d'œil à son cousin.

Les langues mirent du temps à se délier après son départ.

« Il ne va quand même pas... » commença à dire Eolhsand.

Elle était au bord de la panique. Ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer, ne pas connaître les intentions des autres la terrifiait.

« Il a un plan. » affirma Perceval.

Mais plus bas, le mercenaire ajouta :

« Il doit forcément en avoir un. »

...

* * *

Ooooohhhh un chapitre tout beau tout chaud qui vient juste d'être repris à l'ordi... Bon, encore une fois pas de note de fin mais je vous propose un petit jeu avec comme d'habitude le droit à une question sur cet épisode, le prochain ou sur la saison virtuelle si vous trouvez la bonne réponse.

La question est donc : Quelle est la deuxième chanson chanté par Eolhsand ?


	50. Scène 48

**Réponse à review :  
**

****.

Legend :**  
**

Alors en effet j'en ai fait une chanson sur la vallée et un dragon mais il s'agit d'une véritable chanson, d'un générique, pour être plus précise.

Évidemment si tu penses au Caradoc de Kaamelot ça va poser des problèmes^^. Contente que les personnages te plaisent. J'avoue que je m'amuse bien avec eux et ils font un bon duo. Caradoc prêt à rentrer dans le lard (il aime bien provoquer les gens^^) et Perceval qui le canalise un peu... ou beaucoup...

Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Scène 48 : La Mêlée**

.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de beaucoup de choses pour faire une bonne mêlée. Les bancs et les tribunes n'étaient qu'accessoire. De bons combattants et un terrain bien délimité suffisaient.

Arthur observait le terrain où allait avoir lieu les combats. On l'avait délimité avec une enfilade de bûches mais aussi avec des branches fraîchement cueillis à certains endroits car les bûches avaient dû faire défaut à un moment ou à un autre. Ce terrain était traître. A cause des branches mais aussi à cause des quelques plaques d'herbes encore couvertes de rosée qui se trouvaient de-ci de-là. Arthur se dit qu'il allait devoir faire attention aux endroit où il allait mettre les pieds.

Son père et le Roi de Mercia étaient déjà là. Tous deux assis sur une estrade improvisé. Une femme se tenait derrière le Roi de Mercia. Elle s'occupait de ses douleurs. C'était du moins ce qu'avait compris Arthur.

Quelques chevaliers de Mercia et de Camelot entouraient l'estrade. Quant aux habitants d'Ealdor, ils commençaient à se presser autour du terrain, tout prêt des bûches.

« Yvain dit-leur de s'éloigner un peu. » ordonna Arthur.

Une mêlée est quelque chose de violent. Le poids des armes et des armures pouvaient provoquer bien des dégats.

« Envie d'être le premier en piste Arthur ? »

Le Prince se retourna. Cenred était là et derrière lui...

Caradoc !

Caradoc sans Perceval. C'était suspect.

Une fois la surprise passée, Arthur échangea quelques mots avec Cenred. Il y était obligé. Il ne pouvait pas s'adresser à Caradoc sans parler au préalable avec Cenred. Au fil de la conversation, il finit par réussir à demander au mercenaire.

« Je ne vois pas Perceval. Il ne participera pas à la mêlée ?

-Mon cousin ne se sent pas bien Sire. »

Le léger coup d'œil que Caradoc lança à Cenred n'échappa pas à Arthur.

« J'en suis désolée, fit le fils d'Uther. J'aurais aimé me mesurer à lui.

-Une autre fois peut-être. »

Petit à petit, d'autres combattants arrivèrent et bientôt vint le moment de commencer la mêlée. Deux groupes dont les membres furent choisis au hasard se placèrent de part et d'autre du terrain. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre le silence des deux Rois. Quand celui-ci résonna, les deux groupes se lancèrent l'un contre l'autre.

Une mêlée c'était simple mais en même temps si compliqué. En un instant des alliances se faisaient et se défaisaient. L'allié de l'instant présent pouvait être adversaire de l'instant suivant. Mais cette confusion avait tout de même du bon ainsi que s'en aperçut rapidement Arthur.

« Ils vont bien. » crut-il entendre tandis qu'il assenait un coup d'épée à un homme de Mercia.

Tout en esquivant le coup suivant, le Prince de Camelot jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Adversaire ou allié ?

C'était Caradoc.

Adversaire ou allié ?

Allié l'emportait. Il venait lui donner des nouvelles des disparus.

« Ils vont bien. » répéta Caradoc.

Se concentrer sur le combat et sur les quelques phrases prononcées par le mercenaire était quelque chose de difficile mais il devait bien ça à Merlin.

« Une grotte. Ce n'est pas très loin. J'ai entendu une cascade. »

Arthur enregistrait les informations mais comment allait-il pouvoir les transmettre à Guenièvre et Yvain ?

« Je m'en charge Sire. » entendit-il soudain.

Léon, qui se trouvait à côté de lui, avait tout entendu. Une soudaine inquiétude s'empara d'Arthur. Et si Cenred avait tout entendu lui aussi. Tout en évitant quelques coups et tout en assenant quelques autres, il observa le terrain. Il finit par apercevoir l'autre Prince. Il était facile à repérer. Pas d'armure ni de maille. Juste du cuir.

Arthur voulut parler à Caradoc, lui dire ce que Léon comptait faire mais le mercenaire avait disparu de son champ de vision... Et Léon aussi. Dans toute cette confusion, il les avaient perdu de vue. La seconde d'après, il vit Léon au sol mais le Chevalier allait bien. Quelques instants plus tard, après qu'il eut été emmené hors du terran, Arthur le vit se relever et se débarrasser rapidement de quelques pièces d'armures pour pouvoir courir. Il allait sûrement jusqu'à la maison d'Hunith.

Arthur se concentra à nouveau sur la mêlée. L'affaire était entre de bonnes mains après tout.

...

* * *

.

* * *

Scène 49 : La Pierre qui n'en est pas Une


	51. Scène 49

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

Ma :

Et voilà la suite ! Merci pour la review

.

Legend :

Pour la réponse voir la note de fin !

Les libérations de nos fouineurs et pour bientôt mais attention ! Morgause ne va pas les laisser s'échapper aussi facilement mouahahahahahah.

Mais faut pas me souhaiter de bonne vacances ! J'en ai pas ! (merci quand même^^)

* * *

**Scène 49 : La Pierre qui n'en est pas Une**

.

Elle avait dit à Arthur qu'elle les retrouverait mais par où commencer ? Ce n'était pas comme si Arthur et ses Chevaliers n'avaient pas déjà retourner la moindre pierre qui se trouvait aux alentours d'Ealdor. Peut-être que l'endroit où on les retenait était plus loin qu'ils ne l'avaient d'abord pensé...

« Y a-t-il un bâtiment abandonné ? Une tour ou un château ? » Demanda-t-elle à Hunith.

Oui il y en avait mais Arthur y était déjà allé.

« Et dans la forêt, pas de grotte ?

-Quelques unes mais le Prince... »

Oui, Arthur y était déjà allé aussi.

Yvain regardait Guenièvre et Hunith réfléchir. Ils avaient épuisé toutes leurs ressources. Même la Magie. Après tout Sweostor n'arrivait pas à contacter Merlin et Eolhsand.

Même la Magie... Pourtant les contes débordaient de personnes disparues que l'on retrouvait grâce à la Magie.

**Tu es sûre que tu ne peux rien faire Sweostor ?**

** Sweostor n'arrive pas à leur parler.**

** Mais avec la Magie...**

** Papa Memrys a montré un sort pour retrouver les objets à Sweostor. Pas le gens.**

** Tu ne pourrais pas... L'adapter ?**

** Papa Memrys et Maman Grande sœur ont interdit à Sweostor d'expérimenter.**

** Mais...**

Mais c'était un cas de force majeur non ?

Léon fit soudain irruption dans la maison.

« Caradoc est revenu ! »

Il leur expliqua rapidement ce qu'il venait de se passer sur le terrain de la mêlée.

« Une cascade... Oui il y en a une tout près, lui dit Hunith. On peut y être en quelques minutes à partir de mon jardin. »

Elle regarda Yvain.

« Merlin t'a montré comme y aller ? »

L'enfant acquiesça.

« Tu te souviens où elle est ? Lui demanda Léon.

-Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas loin du tout.

-Allons-y. »

Léon se précipita à l'extérieur, Yvain sur ses talons. Guenièvre les suivit après avoir échangé quelques mots avec Hunith. Mieux valait qu'elle reste chez elle au cas où d'autres Chevaliers viendraient.

Yvain retrouva rapidement la cascade mais il n'y avait nulle trace de grotte aux alentours. Le Chevalier, le page et la servante poursuivirent tout de même leur recherche mais...

Où se trouvait cette fichu grotte ?

**Yvain ?**

** Pas maintenant Sweostor. Je cherche...**

** Sweostor aussi ! **

Jusqu'à maintenant elle était toujours restée avec Hunith. Elle était heureuse de pouvoir chercher Merlin et Eolhsand surtout que...

**Sweostor sent quelque chose de bizarre.**

Cela suffit pour obtenir l'attention d'Yvain.

**Qu'y a-t-il ?**

** Et bien Sweostor voit une grosse pierre à côté de la cascade mais... Mais ce n'est pas une grosse pierre.**

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ?

...

* * *

PvC : Et bien pas de note du tout hier ! Même pas un petit mot ! C'est du joli !

A : Oh c'est bon j'ai oublié.

PvC : Oublié ?!

A : Ouais j'étais à la fac. J'ai posté trop rapidement. Fin de l'histoire.

PvC : Nan mais t'aurais quand même pu donner la réponse à ton énigme (au passage la réponse : c'est le générique de firefly).

A : J'ai dit que j'avais oublié !


	52. Scène 50

**Réponse à review :**

.

Ma

Merci beaucoup. En espérant que la suite te plaira.

.

Legend :

Juste l'entrée de la grotte où sont retenus Merin et compagnie^^. Si tu ne connais pas Firefly regarde ! C'est une très très bonne série.

Nan mais c'est pas grave pour les vacances. Pour le week-end, on va dire que c'est compliqué vu que j'ai un compte-rendu de TP à rendre pour ce soir 00h00^^.

* * *

**Scène 50 : Libres**

.

« Vous avez de la famille à Cynren ? Demanda soudain Merlin à mi-voix.

-Les deux sœurs de Caradoc et son neveu habitent là-bas. Dans une petite ferme, lui répondit Perceval à voix basse.

-Vous habitez là-bas vous aussi ?

-Entre deux contrats.

-Pourquoi vous...

-Fermez-la ! »

Merlin tourna la tête. Peu après le départ de Cenred et de Caradoc, deux gardes étaient arrivés et étaient restés. Si seulement, il avait pu utiliser la magie, leur présence n'aurait pas été un gros problème... Comme tout le reste d'ailleurs.

Perceval se mit aussi à regarder les deux hommes. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Merlin. Le serviteur d'Arthur et la Barde n'avaient que leurs mains d'attachées. Peut-être que... Le mercenaire regarda Eolhsand. Elle était en train de somnoler.

« Merlin... »

Le jeune homme le regarda.

« Réveille-la. » ordonna-t-il en montrant la barde.

A eux trois, ils trouveraient bien une solution pour s'échapper.

Merlin se tourna vers Eolhsand. Elle n'allait pas bien. Pas besoin de lien pour s'en rendre compte. Il suffisait de la regarder. Elle semblait exténuée et il savait pourquoi. Le silence. Plusieurs fois, à mi-voix, elle lui avait demandé :

« Comment fais-tu ? Comment faites-vous pour supporter le silence ? »

Il fallait trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, de lui enlever ce fichu collier... de leur enlever ces fichus colliers. Son rapport avec ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas tout à fait le même que celui d'Eolhsand mais... Mais ce n'était pas là. Il le sentait bien. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour être... Pour être tout à fait lui.

« El. » chuchota-t-il.

La Barde ouvrit les yeux.

« Tu vas bien ?

-J'ai connu mieux.

-On va s'en sortir.

-On vous a dit de la fermer ! »

Les deux hommes de Cenred étaient postés à l'entrée de la salle. Terrible erreur. Ile ne virent pas venir leurs agresseurs. Le premier fut rapidement assommé mais le deuxième opposa un peu plus de résistance. Léon se chargea de lui tandis que Guenièvre et Yvain libéraient les prisonniers. Guenièvre se dirigea d'abord vers Eolhsand mais la barde lui dit de libérer Perceval avant elle.

« Les colliers, dit-elle ensuite à voix basse.

-Nous ne pouvons pas...

-Je sais bien ! Mais eux ils peuvent ! »

Oui sans doute. C'était logique.

« Yvain ! appela-t-il discrètement.

-J'aurais bientôt fini de te libérer.

-Enlève-moi ce collier d'abord.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Plus tard Yvain. »

L'enfant comprit. Magie...

Une fois le collier enlevé, Merlin poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se sentait plus léger... Il était libre et... Et sa magie était là. L'envie de s'en servir était grande mais il devait y résister.

Yvain finit de le libérer tandis que Guenièvre s'occupait d'Eolhsand. Perceval avait rejoint Léon dans sa lutte contre le dernier homme de Cenred. Une fois que Merlin fut détaché, il fit signe à Gwen.

« Va les aider. Je... »

Elle savait se servir d'une épée mieux que lui.

Merlin prit la place de Guenièvre tout en faisant signe à Yvain de retirer le collier à Eolhsand.

Et le lien fut de nouveau là. Intact. Toujours aussi fort. Le bonheur d'Eolhsand était palpable et... Et il sentait tellement de chose. Il entendait aussi plusieurs voix mais elles étaient trop nombreuses. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient. Il y avait aussi autre chose... Une dernière chose...

Et soudain plus rien.

**Excuse-moi.**

**C'était... C'était quoi...**

**Mes pouvoirs...**

« Merlin... »

Yvain était inquiet. Merlin avait dit qu'il se chargeait des chaînes d'Eolhsand mais il ne bougeait plus du tout et ses yeux...

« Je vais bien Yvain. »

L'Enchanteur finit de libérer Eolhsand et il l'aida à se relever. La Barde mourrait d'envie d'esquisser un pas de danse.

**Plus tard peut-être El...**

** C'est une proposition ?**

« Nous devons partir ! »

Oui Léon avait raison. Il fallait partir, retrouver les autres, retrouver Arthur mais Merlin et Eolhsand marquèrent tout de même un temps d'arrêt à la sortie de la grotte. D'abord à cause du soleil qui venait de les éblouir. Ensuite parce que...

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent.

Ils étaient libre...

Et la Magie était de nouveau là.

...

* * *

PvC : Tu vas encore oublié le mot de la fin aujourd'hui...

A : Ben non vu que tu es en train de parler.

PvC : Nan mais je me disais avec ton compte-rendu de TP à rendre toussa...

A : On peut éviter de parler des sujets qui fâchent ?

PvC : OK... on parle de mon chapitre alors ?

A : Sujets qui fâchent...

PvC : Les vacances ?

* * *

Scène 51 : Un Piège


	53. Scène 51

**Réponse à review  
**

**.  
**

Legend :

C'est toi qui m'a inspiré la dernier note ? Hum laisse-moi réfléchi... peut-être un peu^^.

Quant à Arthur, tu verras qu'il a sa manière bien à lui de manifester sa joie de retrouver notre petit Merlinou !**  
**

* * *

**Scène 51 : Un Piège**

.

Morgause trouvait juste derrière le Roi de Mercia et elle observait le combat. Elle avait même vu l'un des chevaliers d'Arthur se relever après avoir été emmené en dehors du terrain. Il s'était ensuite mis à courir mais cela ne l'avait pas inquiété plus que ça. Le serviteur et la barde étaient bien cachés.

De temps en temps, elle quittait le combat des yeux pour regarder Uther. Il était tout prêt. Il ne soupçonnait même pas sa présence. Elle n'avait que le bras à tendre pour le toucher. Elle aurait pu le tuer. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite.

Mais ça ne faisait pas partie du plan.

Soudain quelque chose s'agita en elle. Un de ses sortilèges venait d'être brisé et elle savait exactement lequel.

Elle n'allait pas les laisser s'échapper.

Uther était tout proche. A portée de voix même. Alors tout bas, elle déclama une formule qui empêcherait la femme blanche de s'échapper. Quant au serviteur, s'il était aussi amoureux qu'on le disait, il n'allait sûrement pas laisser l'objet de son affection se faire capturer sans lutter. Sa sœur serait déçue évidemment mais un corps sans vie valait mieux que pas de corps du tout.

...

* * *

PvC : Nous sommes le 2 novembre.

A : En effet.

PvC : Tu n'avais pas prévu de commencer la publication de fic n°6 à cette date.

A : Sans doute.

PvC : Et tu ne l'as pas fait...

A : Mais la rédaction avance bien ! Scène 7 !

PvC : Et tu voudrais des félicitations ?

A : Ben ouais... C'est trop demander ?

* * *

Scène 52 : Une envie de Magie


	54. Scène 52

**Réponse à review :**

**.**

Ma :

Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu plus long et les suivants sans doute encore plus^^.

Contente de voir que cette fic continue de te plaire. Pourvu que ça dure !

* * *

**Scène 52 : Une envie de Magie**

.

« Cela fait du bien de revoir la lumière du jour non ? » leur dit Perceval.

Merlin acquiesça puis il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Eolhsand. La Barde semblait revivre. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi. Le silence n'était plus. La Barde semblait même se gorger des bruits alentours, de ceux qu'ils entendaient tous et de ceux qu'elle était la seule à entendre.

**Tu pourrais les entendre aussi.**

Il refusa. Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la grotte, lorsqu'il l'avait libéré, lui avait suffi. Et puis après tout, lui aussi était en train de vivre des retrouvailles. Sa magie était de retour. Il la toucha du bout des doigts. Au moindre souhait de sa part, elle serait là. Elle était prête.

Eolhsand fut la première à sentir la créature. Merlin fut le suivant. Tous deux sentirent sa présence avant même de la voir.

« Qu'est-ce que... » murmura Guenièvre.

Léon et Perceval se mirent en garde.

« Un capalu. » répondit Eolhsand.

Tout le monde lui jeta un petit coup d'œil. Un nom ne suffisait pas.

La créature avait la taille d'un cheval. Son corps en avait l'apparence mais pas sa queue et sa tête. Cette... Cette chose avait la tête et la queue d'un chat.

Il était en train de humer l'air.

**Nous devons parti****r**** Merlin. Laisser les autres ici.**

La créature les regardait, les détaillant soigneusement l'un après l'autre. Rapidement, ses yeux rouges restèrent fixés sur Merlin et Eolhsand.

** Certains sorciers les utilisaient pour débusquer un mage qui se cachait parmi ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Nous devons partir Merlin.**

Mais la créature restait immobile. Léon et Perceval ne la quittaient pas des yeux, attendant le bon moment pour attaquer... Tout comme elle.

« On devrait passer à l'attaque, dit Perceval.

-Non, répondit Léon. Nous ne savons rien de cette chose. »

Le Chevalier jeta un léger coup d'œil à Eolhsand. La Barde pouvait sans doute lui fournir quelques réponses.

« Ils sont attirés par la magie, lâcha-t-elle à contrecœur.

-Alors nous ne risquons rien.

-Vous non... Mais Merlin et moi. Nos chaînes étaient ensorcelées et... »

Eolhsand se tut et regarda Merlin puis ils regardèrent tout deux Yvain.

Les colliers...

**Ça ne la distraira qu'un instant. **

** Mais ce serait déjà ça...**

Ce n'était que le début d'un plan mais ils avaient déjà une suite en tête.

« Il y avait donc bien une sorcière ici. » murmura Léon.

Il fallait s'en douter. L'entrée de la grotte où avait été retenu Merlin, Perceval et Eolhsand avait été camouflée par la magie. Si Yvain n'avait pas soudain dit que la pierre qui se trouvait devant eux lui semblait étrange...

« Vous avez vu cette sorcière ? Demanda Léon.

-Est-ce bien le moment ? Demanda Guenièvre. Elle s'agite. »

En effet, la bête commençait à se ramasser sur elle-même comme si elle allait bondir.

« Yvain. » fit Merlin à voix basse.

Tandis qu'il expliquait son plan à l'enfant, Eolhsand demanda un poignard à Léon. Elle savait bien que le Chevalier en avait un. Il crut qu'elle le lui demandait afin de pouvoir se défendre contre la Créature mais il se trompait. La Barde perça rapidement un trou dans sa robe. Perceval et Léon détournèrent les yeux et regardèrent de nouveau la créature quand elle commença à déchirer le tissu tant bien que mal.

« Ma Dame...

-Je ne peux pas courir dans cette tenue Guenièvre. »

Elle donna ensuite le poignard à la jeune servante.

« Tu en feras meilleur usage que moi. »

Merlin regarda Eolhsand qui lui fit un simple signe de tête. Ils étaient prêts.

« Courrez dès qu'elle s'éloigne. »

La queue de la Créature se mit à remuer.

« Yvain ! »

De toutes ses forces, l'enfant jeta les deux colliers qu'il avait à la main. La bête marqué un temps d'arrêt puis se précipita sur les deux objets. Merlin sourit en se mettant à courir. La proie était facile et la bête s'était jeté dessus sans hésiter mais elle serait bientôt sur leur trace. D'autres proies magiques l'attendaient.

« Nous devons revenir à Ealdor. Il faut prévenir tout le monde de la présence de cette créature, de ce... »

Léon avait oublié son nom. Sans interrompre sa course, il se retourna pour le demander à Eolhsand.

Le chevalier s'arrêta. Les autres firent de même.

Plus de créature.

Merlin n'était pas derrière eux.

Eolhsand non plus.

« Où... » commença à dire Guenièvre.

Puis ils comprirent. Les chaînes avaient laissés des traces de magie sur eux. Ils étaient marqués et ils avaient dû penser que la bête allait se lancer à leur trousse s'ils prenaient une autre direction.

« Nous devons prévenir le Prince. » murmura Léon.

Oui. Il fallait prévenir Arthur. Rapidement. Et prier pour que la fuite de Merlin et d'Eolhsand ne finisse pas par un massacre.

...

* * *

PvC : Nan mais voilà quoi ! Suffit que je dise que je ne la félicite pas pour que tout le monde le fasse !

A : Oui et c'est quoi le problème ?

PvC : Personne me félicite moi !

A : Ooooohhhh elle est jalouse !

PvC : Pas du tout !

* * *

Scène 53 : La Fuite


	55. Scène 53

**Réponse à review :  
**

.

Ma :

Bon en fait je me suis trompée. Celui-là est plus court que le précédent^^.

.

Legend :

C'est fun d'écrire Morgause en fait^^.

Le petit dictionnaire du Merveilleux que j'ai à la maison est pas mal du tout quand tu veux trouver une créature bizarre à coller dans Merlin ! Le capalu peut aussi être un énorme chat noir mais j'ai préféré la version bizarre. Et en effet, Merlin et El sont dans la mouise (comme d'habitude) mais, heureusement, ils ont un plan !

* * *

**Scène 53 : La Fuite**

.

Ils courraient. Ils fuyaient. La créature les suivaient. Merlin le savait. A chaque fois que les pieds nus d'Eolhsand frappaient le sol il avait une vision claire et précise de la bête. De même, tout à l'heure, alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir comme tous les autres, il avait pu sentir chacun de ses mouvements. D'abord, elle avait goulument avalé les colliers de Morgause puis elle s'était mise à leur poursuite. Ensuite, elle avait changé de direction quelques instants après qu'eux même l'aient fait et maintenant elle les suivait. Elle aurait déjà dû les rattraper mais...

**Elle joue avec nous.**

Il le savait. Grâce à Eolhsand, il ne sentait pas seulement la présence de la créature. Il y avait aussi ses émotions. Elle n'avait pas peur d'eux. Ils n'étaient que des proies.

Mais ils avaient un plan. D'abord l'éloigner de Guenièvre, Yvain, Léon et Perceval. Ensuite retourner à la grotte où ils avaient été prisonnier.

Elle les suivait. Encore et toujours. Presque sans faire de bruit.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour dans la grotte, ils constatèrent la disparition des deux gardes contre lesquels s'étaient battus Léon et Perceval puis Merlin sentit Eolhsand frisonner. Le souvenir de la perte momentanée de ses pouvoirs... Le silence... Il prit sa main.

**Je vais bien Merlin.**

Elle n'en dit pas plus car la créature leur faisait de nouveau face. Elle n'avait plus envie de jouer. Elle avait faim.

C'était à Merlin de jouer. Jamais il n'avait récité une formule aussi rapidement mais il le fallait.

La seconde suivante, le soleil les éblouit. Ils étaient de nouveau à l'extérieur, face à l'entrée de la grotte et Merlin avait une dernière formule à réciter.

L'éboulement qu'il provoqua fit un bruit d'enfer.

Une fois que l'entrée de la grotte fut définitivement obstruée par les pierres de l'éboulement que l'Enchanteur venait de provoquer, Merlin et Eolhsand se laissèrent tomber au sol. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés par leur course. Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

C'est ainsi que les trouva Arthur. Il avait précédé tous les autres car Merlin était en danger.

« Où est-elle ? Demanda-t-il à son serviteur.

-Là-dedans !

-Nous avons quand même eu beaucoup de chance, crut bon de préciser la Barde. Sans cet éboulement... »

Arthur tendit la main vers Eolhsand pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ne m'en veuillez pas Sire. Je préfère rester assise. »

Elle lui montra ses jambes. A cause de la course, ses pieds étaient couverts de terre qui était rouge à certains endroit. Elle s'était blessée pendant leur fuite.

« Merlin » appela Arthur.

Nul besoin de lui donner d'ordre en fait. Son serviteur était déjà en train de s'occuper de la Barde. Arthur en profita pour s'approcher de l'entrée de la grotte. Un étrange feulement se fit entendre. Le Prince se mit à réfléchir. Même si la créature était coincée dans la grotte, ils ne pouvaient pas quitter Ealdor sans la tuer. De la nourriture empoisonné peut-être ? Mais comment la faire passer dans la grotte ? Cela demandait un peu plus de réflexion. Il verrait avec son père et ses Chevaliers.

Arthur regarda ensuite Merlin. Cet idiot était sain et sauf. C'était bien le plus important mais...

Il s'approcha de son serviteur, l'observa tandis qu'il s'occupait de la Barde.

Il lui assena soudain une petit tape derrière la tête.

« Mais...

-Ça c'est pour t'être encore fourré dans les ennuis et pour y avoir entraîné Dame Eolhsand.

-Mais c'est elle qui m'a suivi ! » répliqua aussitôt Merlin.

...

* * *

A : Ben voilà t'as eu des félicitations. T'es contente ?

PvC : Ouep.

A : Tu vas arrêter de nous em****der alors ?

PvC : Oh mon dieu quel langage !

Ahélya lève les yeux au ciel.

PvC : Et pour répondre à ta question... Naaaaaan !

* * *

Scène 54 : Changement de Plan


	56. Scène 54

**Scène 54 : Changement de Plan**

.

Cenred avait d'abord fait semblant de suivre les autres lorsque le Chevalier de Camelot les avait prévenu de la présence d'une créature magique aux alentours du village puis il s'était laissé distancer avant de rebrousser chemin pour revenir à sa tente, espérant y retrouver Morgause.

Il n'y trouva que son père.

« Livre-leur la Sorcière. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer quoi que ce soit, son père ajouta :

« Tait-toi ! Je sais très bien ce qui est en train de se passer. C'est elle qui a amené cette bête ici. Tu croies que je ne l'ai pas entendu murmurer tout à l'heure.

-Père, je...

-Non ! Ne dis rien. Complote autant que tu veux mais par tous les dieux veille à ne pas te faire prendre !

-Je ne...

-N'essaie pas de nier. »

Mais il avait encore bien d'autres choses à dire à son fils.

« Il est question de magie ici. Cette barde et ce serviteur vont dire ce qu'ils ont vu à Uther et croies-moi... Mieux vaut ne pas se trouver sur son chemin dès qu'il est question de magie. »

Un coup de poing sur le bois de sa chaise suivit ce discours. Les serviteurs chargés de la transporter arrivèrent, marquant ainsi la fin de la conversation.

Dès que Cenred fut seul, les ombres de la tente se réunirent et prirent forme humaine.

« Je ne te livrerai pas Morgause.

-Si. Tu le feras. »

Face à son air étonné, elle se contenta de sourire. Le père de Cenred avait raison. Il était question de magie et face à la magie, Uther ne raisonnait pas. Un grand inconvénient qui pouvait se révéler un énorme avantage.

...

* * *

PvC : Tiens celui-là est encore plus court que le précédent alors que tu avais dit...

A : Oui je sais. Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper.

PvC : On dit ça. On dit ça.

A : Mais le prochain, il est très long !

* * *

Scène 55 : Les mensonges de Cenred

* * *

_édité le 7/11/2002_


	57. Scène 55

**Réponse à review :**

.

Legend :

C'est aussi que je publie tous les jours et plus tous les deux jours^^.

Le plan de Morgause, le voici, le voilà si j'ose dire et le chapitre est plus long comme je l'avais dit ! En espérant qu'il te plaise.

* * *

**Scène 55 : Les mensonges de Cenred**

.

« Des conseils à me donner ?

-Gaïus dirait surement que tu devrais éviter de marcher pendant quelques jours. Le temps que les blessures se referment.

-Ce ne sont que des égratignures.

-Tu as couru pied nus ! Tu aurais pu...

-J'ai l'habitude de le faire Merlin. » le coupa-t-elle.

L'Enchanteur lui lança un regard interrogateur. Au vue de ses pouvoirs, il aurait cru...

« La terre contient une multitude d'informations qui te sont plus qu'utiles lorsque tu fuis, lui dit-elle.

-C'est ainsi que tu as réussi à... »

Il y avait des choses dont on ne pouvait pas parler à voix haute.

**C'est ainsi que tu as réussi à rester en vie.**

** Entre autre. **

Eolhsand tourna la tête. Elle avait senti une présence. C'était la mère de Merlin.

« Dame Eolhsand...

-El Hunith. Il faut m'appeler El. »

Hunith sourit. Ils étaient revenus. Sain et sauf ! Elle pouvait bien lui accorder ce plaisir.

« El, le Roi demande s'il est possible de vous voir. Il a quelques questions à vous poser.

-Il peut venir. »

Merlin se leva. Si Uther voulait voir Eolhsand...

**Reste Merlin. Je ne veux pas être seule avec lui.**

L'Enchanteur ne bougea pas mais si Uther lui ordonnait de sortir, il ne pourrait pas le défier aussi ouvertement. Forte heureusement, le Roi ne lui jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil en entrant mais le regard qu'Arthur, qui suivait son père, resta plus longtemps sur lui. Le Prince semblait se demander la raison de sa présence.

Comme personne n'ordonnait au jeune homme de sortir, il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce pour écouter attentivement ce qui allait suivre.

« J'espère que vous allez mieux ma Dame, dit le Roi.

-Merlin a fait des merveilles. »

Elle allait bien alors Uther passa à l'attaque. Après tout, il était question de magie.

« Léon m'a parlé d'une sorcière. »

Eolhsand se figea.

**Nous devons tout dire El.**

**Morgause pourrait me livrer à Uther.**

Uther et Arthur se méprirent sur le silence de la Barde. Ils crurent à de la peur. C'était bien le cas quelque part...

« Nous vous protégerons. Parlez sans crainte ma Dame. » dit Arthur.

Mais Eolhsand continuait d'hésiter.

**Il faut l'empêcher de nuire El.**

**Je n'ai pas vu la fin de Morgause. Ce n'est pas le bon moment... Et non ce n'est pas un prétexte.**

**Je n'ai rien dit.**

** Tu l'as pensé.**

Merlin ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

Le silence d'Eolhsand durait déjà depuis un long moment. Uther commençait à s'impatienter. Il allait lui faire une remarque à ce propos mais l'arrivée d'un des Chevaliers de Camelot l'en empêcha. Il glissa quelque mots à l'oreille de son Roi puis à celle de son Prince.

« Nous devons vous laisser. » dit Uther.

Le père et le fils s'en allèrent. Merlin voulut suivre Arthur mais...

« Reste ici Merlin. C'est un ordre. »

Il n'était pas question que Merlin se mette encore en danger.

Une fois seuls, l'Enchanteur regarda la Barde qui lui sourit.

Elle se laissa rapidement glisser par terre puis elle posa la main sur le sol et Merlin... Merlin décolla. Enfin son esprit décolla. Comme dans la grotte. Comme lorsqu'il avait senti l'esprit d'Eolhsand s'envoler mais cette fois-ci, elle lui avait tendu la main pour qu'elle l'accompagne. Contrairement à la grotte, aucun sortilège ne les retenait

Merlin eut soudain la vision fugace d'une minuscule chouette suivie par un faucon. La chouette restait la même mais le faucon changeait.

**Merlin concentre-toi !**

** Pardon.**

Il la sentit sourire.

**C'est ainsi que Balinor nous voyait tu sais. Une chouette et un faucon...**

Mais elle ne s'appesantit pas plus longtemps sur cette information. Ils avaient une conversation à espionner.

Eolhsand ne lui avait jamais caché la difficulté qu'il y avait à plonger dans l'esprit de la terre. Il la sentait parfois tâtonner puis elle se lançait soudain à l'assaut d'il ne savait quoi jusqu'à un nouveau tâtonnement. Il restait dans son sillage, attentif à ce qu'elle faisait mais n'osant pas bouger de peur de la déranger.

Il entendit alors la voix d'Uther.

« … Libérer votre père du joug de cette sorcière. »

Puis la voix de Cenred.

« Je ne sais comment vous remercier. Cela fait déjà un petit moment que je soupçonne cette femme. Je m'en suis déjà ouvert à mon père mais il n'a rien voulu entendre. Elle dit le soulager de sa maladie mais... »

Merlin sentit de minuscules frottements sur sa peau dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine.

**Ils se déplacent.**

Ils étaient plusieurs. Arthur. Uther. Cenred. Quelques Chevaliers. Ils allaient jusqu'à la tente du Roi de Mercia.

**Je n'aime pas ça.**

Le Roi de Mercia était dans sa tente. Seul. Mais...

**Morgause le contrôle.**

** Comment...**

** Je sais ce genre de chose Merlin. Quand quelqu'un n'a plus son libre arbitre...**

** Que compte-t-elle faire ?**

Il n'y avait qu'à continuer à observer pour le savoir.

« Livre-nous la sorcier, ordonna Uther.

-Où vois-tu une sorcière ? »

Morgause était là pourtant. Merlin le sentait.

« Fouillez la tente. » ordonna Uther.

Le Roi de Mercia essaya de se lever mais ses forces lui firent défaut.

« Tu n'as pas le droit ! Si tu fais ça, ce sera la guerre ! »

**El y a-t-il un moyen de le libérer de l'emprise de Morgause.**

** Si j'avais un lien avec lui oui mais...**

** Et s'il touchait la terre ?**

Alors qu'ils discutaient, la fouille commençait. Cenred essayait de calmer son père. Après tout, c'était pour son bien. Cette sorcière avait dû l'ensorceler. Uther était un homme qui savait quoi faire quand il était question de magie. Il allait les libérer de cette immonde sorcière.

**S'il était en contact avec la terre, je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose mais je ne te promet rien.**

C'était suffisant pour Merlin. L'Enchanteur n'avait qu'à donner une impulsion, une petite secousse et il savait à peu près comment faire. **Rære**, pensa-t-il.

Une bosse apparut sur le sol, juste sous la chaise du Roi de Mercia. Pas encore assez pour la faire basculer.

« **Raere**. » fit Merlin tout fort en tapant le sol du plat de la main.

La chaise se renversa et le père de Cenred tomba lourdement par terre.

« Traitre ! Cria-t-il. Traitre ! La sorcière... Elle... »

Mais le Roi se figea. Morgause était en train de reprendre le contrôle. Elle voulut l'obliger à se relever mais Merlin intervint. Une nouvelle petite secousse et... Eolhsand repartit à l'assaut mais Morgause essaya de l'en empêcher. Et soudain, ils surent où elle se trouvait. Dans la tente. Cachée au milieu des ombres.

**Continue de l'occuper ****El****.**

Merlin avait une idée. Il quitta la maison de sa mère en courant pour aller jusqu'au campement de Mercia. La tente du Roi n'était plus très loin.

Grâce à Eolhsand, il savait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La fouille avait cessé. On s'occupait du Roi. Malgré sa faiblesse, il se débattait comme un beau diable.

**Merlin dépêche-toi. Cet homme est faible et ce que nous lui faisons subir...**

Il était arrivé.

« Se ærdæg cymþ þá forescýwan gedrysnaþ. » murmura-t-il. (1)

Merlin entendit des cris de surprises. A l'intérieur de la tente, sans que personne ne comprenne comment, Morgause venait d'apparaître.

L'Enchanteur préféra rester à proximité. Juste au cas où.

Dans la tente, les chevaliers entouraient la sorcière.

Morgause était calme. En apparence seulement. En vérité, elle bouillait intérieurement de rage. Cachée, elle pouvait contrôler le Roi de Mercia comme elle le voulait mais maintenant... Le père de Cenred allait finir par parler. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil au prince de Mercia. Après tout, peu lui importait la manière tant que son père mourrait. Elle le savait bien. C'était ce qu'elle voulait également. Cenred lui était plus utile en étant Roi.

Nul n'osait s'en prendre à elle mais la pose des chevalier se fit plus menaçante quand elle tourna la tête vers le Roi de Mercia. Un ou deux, les plus jeunes sans doute, eurent même un hoquet de peur en voyant les yeux d'or.

A l'extérieur, Merlin tomba. Comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé. Ce qui était le cas en vérité. Eolhsand l'avait repoussé pour séparer leur esprit. Surpris, il était donc tombé. Il comprit la raison de cette séparation grâce à l'agitation qui régnait maintenant à l'intérieur de la tente du Roi de Mercia. Grâce à une phrase d'Uther surtout.

« Je sais ce que c'est de perdre un proche à cause de la magie. Nous attraperons cette maudite sorcière Cenred. »

…

* * *

PvC : Oh mon Dieu mais que c'est long !

A : Renouvelle-toi un peu bon sang !

* * *

(1) L'aube arrive. Les ombres disparaissent.

* * *

Scène 56 : En Famille


	58. Scène 56

**Réponse à Review :**

.

Legend :

Et au moment où je te le dis, j'arrête de poster tous les jours XD.

Où est Morgane... Dans l'île pour le moment. Elle se ressource après son aventure de l'épisode précédent^^ mais nous allons la revoir très bientôt...

.

Elisou :

Si ça t'a fait rire tant mieux ! C'était le but^^. De rien pour le reste et merci à toi pour ta review et tes impressions !

* * *

**Scène 56 : En Famille**

.

Ils partaient. Après tout, plus rien ne les retenaient à Ealdor et ils devaient trouver un nouveau contrat. Cenred n'allait tout de même pas garder deux mercenaires qui l'avaient trahi. D'ailleurs, le nouveau Roi de Mercia, n'avait même pas daigné les prévenir de son départ car oui, les gens de Mercia étaient partis. Leur Roi ne pouvait pas continuer les négociations alors que son père venait tout juste de mourir.

En apprenant la mort du père de Cenred, Caradoc et Perceval avaient pensé à fuir. Après tout, Cenred, pour couvrir ses manigances, aurait pu les dénoncer comme complice de Morgause histoire de se débarrasser d'eux. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Était-ce à cause de l'amitié que semblait leur porter le Prince Arthur ? Parce que Cenred ne voulait pas faire de vague ? Ou parce qu'il pensait que Perceval et Caradoc n'en valaient même pas la peine ? La dernière solution était sans doute la plus probable.

« Nous aurions dû dire au revoir. » fit Perceval.

Caradoc haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Arthur avait eu quelques signes d'amitié à leur égard qu'ils devaient le mettre au courant de leur projet.

Mais au détour d'un chemin...

« Vous n'êtes pourtant pas des voleurs ? »

Arthur était là. Ainsi qu'Yvain, Merlin, Eolhsand et Guenièvre. Ils étaient à pied. Les deux mercenaires descendirent de cheval.

« Nous devons trouver un nouveau contrat.

-Et ça vous empêchait de dire au revoir ? » leur demanda Merlin avec un grand sourire.

Mieux valait changer de sujet.

« Vous êtes vous bien remise ma Dame ? Demanda Caradoc.

-Si vous aviez envie d'avoir de mes nouvelles, il fallait venir plus tôt et ne pas partir comme deux voleurs. »

Les cousins échangèrent un regard amusé et ils haussèrent les épaules. Après tout... Le petit groupe commença lentement à avancer.

« Je suis... Je suis content d'avoir réussi à vous dire au revoir. » dit soudain Arthur.

Non ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait dire. Il voulait dire qu'il était désolé. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir leur proposer un contrat. Désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à convaincre son père. Perceval et Caradoc lui avaient dit toute la vérité à propos de Cenred. Merlin et Eolhsand, avec une certaine réticence du côté de la Barde, avaient confirmé leur propos. Cenred et Morgause étaient de mèche mais son père ne l'avait pas cru quand il lui en avait parlé. Le père de Cenred n'était-il pas mort de la main de cette sorcière avant que celle-ci ne s'enfuit ? Arthur l'avait vu le tuer et il avait vu la peine du Prince de Mercia. Comment pouvait-il croire à de tels mensonge sur Cenred ? Et puis ces hommes n'étaient que des mercenaires alors que Cenred était un Prince. Il devait le croire. Arthur avait bien failli faire remarquer à son père qu'Eolhsand, d'après les lettres qu'il avait reçu, était, elle aussi, de sang royal et qu'elle soutenait la version des deux cousins mais la conversation avait tourné court avant qu'Arthur ne puisse faire cette remarque à son père car Uther avait dit qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un mercenaire et encore moins au fils d'une sorcière. Il n'avait encore rien fait contre les deux cousins mais si Arthur continuait à insister à ce sujet...

Alors Arthur s'était tut mais il avait fini par apprendre la vérité sur la mère de Caradoc en interrogeant les plus vieux chevaliers de Camelot, ceux qui avaient été là pendant la Grande Purge. L'histoire était obscure. Il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de preuve de sorcellerie. L'accusation était venue d'un Seigneur voisin, Anthèlme le Roux, qui avait récupéré le fief du père de Caradoc après la condamnation d'Uther.

Arthur connaissait Anthèlme le Roux. C'était un sombre personnage, un homme prêt au mensonge et au meurtre si cela lui permettait d'avoir une fortune plus importante. Ses gens ne l'aimaient guère et les Chevaliers de Camelot qui avaient séjourné chez lui l'aimaient encore moins. Arthur soupçonnait une erreur. Un homme qui avait choisi de renoncer à ses terre parce qu'il refusait de renier sa femme, parce qu'il refusait d'abandonner ses enfants, ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un de mauvais.

« Je ferais tout mon possible pour laver l'honneur de votre famille et pour vous aider à retrouver vos terre. » dit-il aux deux hommes lorsqu'ils remontèrent à cheval.

Les deux mercenaires se regardèrent. Caradoc faillit répondre à Arthur mais Perceval le devança. Il connaissait son cousin. Il allait dire à Arthur que tout était vrai juste pour le provoquer.

« Merci Sire mais nous sommes heureux ainsi.

-J'aimerais vous récompenser.

-Si Camelot propose un contrat...

-Vous savez bien que nous ne prenons jamais de mercenaire.

-On a toujours besoin d'une épée. » lui répondit Perceval.

Il regarda Caradoc. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose... Quelque chose d'approprié.

« Ou de deux. » finit par ajouter le plus petit des deux cousins.

C'était neutre et cela fit même sourire Arthur.

« Je saurais m'en rappeler. »

Un dernier au revoir et les deux mercenaires s'en allèrent. Les autres retournèrent à Ealdor. Sur le chemin du retour, naturellement, des groupes se formèrent. Arthur, Guenièvre et Yvain devant. Merlin et Eolhsand derrière. Devant on discutait. Derrière... Derrière aussi mais sans prononcer le moindre mot à voix haute.

**Nous partons demain...**

Eolhsand acquiesça tout en lui prenant le bras. Bien sûr, Arthur choisit ce moment pour se retourner, pour faire un dernier au signe aux deux cousins sans doute. En les voyant ainsi, un petit sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres mais il garda le silence. Quand il se retourna de nouveau, il se rapprocha un peu plus de Guenièvre.

En sentant le regard du Prince posé sur lui, Merlin avait détourné les yeux mais il n'avait pas cherché à s'éloigner de la Barde. Puis comme Arthur l'avait fait, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Caradoc et Perceval n'étaient plus que deux silhouettes qui se découpaient sur l'horizon.

**Tu penses qu'on les reverra ?**

Eolhsand sourit.

**Disons que c'est... Une possibilité.**

** Quand ? **

** Je ne sais pas Merlin. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas senti qu'ils pouvaient être important. Contrairement à Morgause... ou Yvain.**

** Mais ils le sont ?**

** Ils peuvent l'être. L'avenir change à chaque instant mais il y a des constantes. Toi. Arthur. Guenièvre. D'autres deviennent des constantes dès que je les rencontre comme Yvain et enfin... Il y a des possibilités.**

** Ils finiront par être des constantes ?**

** Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Ils en ont le potentiel en tout cas.**

Silence.

**Et toi ?**

** Je te l'ai déjà dit Merlin. J****e ne suis pas capable de lire ma ligne de temps. Je ne peux pas savoir ****ce qui va m'arriver.**

Il la sentait hésitante. Elle voulait lui dire autre chose.

**Mais q****uelque part, j'ai toujours su que je te rencontrerai...**

Le chagrin de la Barde le submergea.

**Après sa mort ?**

** C'était une possibilité Merlin. La plus forte.**

** Maman veut que nous dînions ensemble ce soir. Tous les trois.**

** Je sais. Je lui ai déjà donné mon accord.**

** Elle est heureuse de t'avoir rencontré.**

** Moi aussi Merlin. Moi aussi.**

Il n'osa pas lui dire que c'était aussi son cas.

**Je sais Merlin.**

Pour les autres, ce n'était qu'un petit sourire mais lui savait. Intérieurement, elle riait. Gêné, il voulut changer de sujet.

**Je dois demander à Arthur de me donner la soirée.**

** Tu penses qu'il refusera ?**

Cela étonnait la Barde.

**Non. Juste que...**

Elle comprit alors où était le problème.

**Tu veux que je le fasse ?**

« Pas question ! »

Les autres se retournèrent et lancèrent au jeune homme un regard interrogateur.

« Heu... » fit Merlin.

Le sourire d'Eolhsand s'élargit.

« Merlin a une question à vous poser Sire. » dit-elle à Arthur.

Le Prince s'approcha d'eux.

« Et il a peur de le faire ? Depuis quand ? »

Il regarda son serviteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Nous partons demain et... Et ma mère voudrait... »

Comment dire ? A tous les coups, le Prince allait se moquer de lui. Il regarda Eolhsand puis Arthur puis de nouveau la Barde tandis que le fils d'Uther observait attentivement le manège de son serviteur. Il avait compris.

« Ta mère veut t'avoir pour elle toute seule... Enfin elle toute seule... »

Arthur regarda Eolhsand.

« Mon pauvre Merlin, il n'y a rien de pire que les dîners de famille. »

Merlin jeta un petit coup d'œil à la Barde. Un dîner de famille. Arthur n'avait pas tout à fait tort et cela le fit sourire. Ce sourire décontenança le Prince pendant un instant. Quoi ? Merlin ne protestait même pas ! Il fallait y remédier.

« Coincé entre ta mère et ta petite amie, tu n'as pas peur des histoires honteuses ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Je suis prêt à tous les sacrifices pour vous Sire. »

Pourquoi cette étrange réponse ?

« Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous donner l'occasion de passer toute une soirée seul avec Gwen pour vous servir.

-Merlin ! »

…

**FIN de l'épisode 5**

**.**

* * *

Et voilà, un nouvelle épisode de terminé. Merci pour toutes les review. Merci pour les mises en favori... Bref merci tout simplement à vous tous(tes) pour avoir suivi cette histoire. En espérant que la prochaine fic vous plaise, une fic qui pourrait-peut-être arriver plus tôt que vous ne le pensez^^.


	59. Le Bonus de PvC

**Ce qu'Arthur voit et ne voit pas.**

**.**

S'il y avait bien une chose qui réjouissait Arthur à propos de la fonction de Sorcier de la Cour de Merlin c'était qu'il n'avait plus à subir le réveil que lui avait imposé le jeune homme durait tout le temps où il avait été son serviteur... Enfin quand Merlin venait le réveiller. Au moins, Georges, même s'il était un peu trop obséquieux, le réveillait en douceur et en plus, il savait respecter l'intimité de son Roi et de sa Reine lui ! Et puis, il n'avait pas d'étrange lubie ! Comme venir le réveiller alors qu'il n'était pas, plus, son serviteur sous un prétexte fallacieux, parce que « Oh allez Arthur ! Comme au bon vieux temps ! ». Et après Merlin osait se plaindre de tomber sur des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Mince alors ! Gwen et lui étaient mari et femme quand même ! Est-ce qu'Arthur venait dans sa Tour quand sa Barde était là ? Non !

Et puis c'était Merlin bien sûr et à chaque fois qu'il surprenait Arthur et Gwen dans cette position, le Roi savait qu'il devait s'attendre à un petit retour de bâton... Alors que tout était de la faute de Merlin au départ !

Arthur devait tout de même reconnaître une chose. Merlin débordait d'imagination quand il s'agissait de le faire tourner en bourrique mais rien vraiment rien n'avait préparé Arthur à... A ça.

La première fois que cela s'était produit, il se trouvait avec Guenièvre aux écuries. Le Roi et la Reine étaient en train de monter à cheval quand ils avaient entendu du bruit venant d'un box voisin. Curieux, ils étaient allés voir et... Bon sang ! Arthur aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir effacer la vision d'horreur qu'ils avaient eu sous les yeux. Gauvain et lui, allongés dans le foin. Le Chevalier s'acharnant à enlever la chemise du Roi tandis que ce dernier essayait désespérément de lui enlever son pantalon. Le cri de rage d'Arthur n'avait guère tardé.

« MERLIN ! »

Il avait ensuite laissé la vision d'horreur derrière lui pour se précipiter jusqu'à la Tour au combien redoutée de l'Enchanteur. Arthur y trouva Merlin et Eolhsand, tous les deux plongés dans il ne savait quel grimoire.

Sans autre forme de procès, le Roi chargea et attrapa son ancien serviteur par l'oreille pour le trainer jusqu'au écuries.

Il n'y avait bien sûr plus personne dans le box.

« Tout ça pour me faire admirer un box vide ? »

Merlin n'obtient qu'un grognement mécontent après cette réflexion.

L'affaire en resta donc là... Jusqu'à la seconde fois.

La seconde fois, Arthur était seul. Il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du château et là, au détour d'un rayon que surprit-il ? Lui et Léon. Bien trop occupés à s'embrasser à pleine bouche pour le voir.

Arthur préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et il ne parla à personne de la vision qu'il avait eu dans la bibliothèque. Les deux fois suivantes en revanche...

Ce fut d'abord Yvain à genoux devant lui dans la salle d'arme puis Elyan sur lui dans le lit qu'il partageait normalement avec Gwen. Et tout ça dans la même journée ! Tout ceci entraîna donc le retour du Roi, en colère, dans la Tour de Merlin.

L'Enchanteur était seul cette fois-ci.

« Gauvain et Léon encore ! Éclata Arthur. Mais Yvain et Elyan ! Mon ancien écuyer et mon beau-frère ! Tu es malade! Complètement et totalement malade ! »

Merlin ne comprit absolument rien à ce discours.

« Et dans notre lit en plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

-Arthur ? »

Quel était donc le problème de son Roi ?

« Et Yvain ! Et s'il avait été avec moi ? Nous l'avons vu grandir bon sang !

-Arthur, je ne comprends vraiment pas. »

Le Roi regarda l'Enchanteur. Il avait l'air sincère.

« Je le suis. » lui dit Merlin.

C'était la chose à ne pas dire.

« Je t'interdis d'utiliser les pouvoirs d'Eolhsand sur moi Merlin ! »

L'Enchanteur leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ses pouvoirs pour ça. Je te connais Arthur. »

Il laissa ce qu'il était en train de faire et il alla s'asseoir devant la cheminée. D'un geste de la main, il invita Arthur à faire de même.

« Raconte-moi tout. »

Le Roi s'assit et obéit.

L'histoire laissa Merlin hilare.

« Voilà pourquoi je suis sûr que c'est toi ! S'écria Arthur. Tu es le seul que ça fait rire !

-Oh non je t'assure que je n'y suis pour rien mais j'aurais aimé avoir l'idée. »

Arthur se leva. Il était en colère.

« Attends ! » s'exclama Merlin.

L'Enchanteur se leva à son tour pour aller chercher quelque chose dans la pièce adjacente.

« Où l'ai-je mis déjà ? »

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel. Merlin dans toute sa splendeur...

L'Enchanteur finit par ressortir, une petite boîte à la main, qu'il donna au Roi.

« La prochaine fois que tu auras l'une de ses... euh... l'une de ses visions, ouvre-la et j'arriverais tout de suite. »

Arthur acquiesça et quitta la pièce.

Merlin n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Dès qu'il entendit l'appel de son Roi, d'un mot, il fut à ses côtés... Dans la salle du Trône où Arthur faisait face à lui-même nu sur le trône. Perceval et Caradoc étaient là eux aussi. Complètement nus comme lui et en train de le... De le servir allons-nous dire.

Merlin éclata de rire.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Merlin. »

L'Enchanteur avait vraiment du mal à garder son sérieux.

« On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui...

-Tu as l'air d'apprécier ce qu'ils te font en tout cas.

-Merlin...

-D'accord ! D'accord ! »

Quelques mots étranges. Un rapide geste de la main. La vision d'horreur disparut.

« Qu'est-ce qui provoque ces visions Merlin ? »

L'Enchanteur réfléchissait.

« C'est Morgane ? Demanda Arthur.

-De sa part, je m'attendrais plutôt à quelque chose de plus mortel. »

Merlin n'avait pas tout à fait tort et afin de mieux comprendre ce qui pouvait être en train de se passer, Roi et Enchanteur retournèrent à la Tour où une surprise les attendaient.

Merlin poussa la porte de sa Tour et se figea. Arthur lui rentra dedans mais avant de pouvoir disputer son ancien serviteur, il vit ce qui avait retenu son attention et il fut sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux.

L'Enchanteur resta silencieux. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Après les chevaliers, il ne manquait plus que lui.

« Merlin... » le supplia Arthur.

Aucun geste de la main. Aucun mot étrange.

« Je pense que la plaisanterie a assez duré ! » s'écria Merlin tout haut.

Aussitôt, il n'y eut plus que les livres de Merlin sur la table. Plus d'Arthur et de Merlin en train de faire des choses innomables.

« Merci. » murmura l'Enchanteur.

Il se tourna vers Arthur.

« Je crois savoir ce qui provoque ses visions. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite. »

Silence.

« Je ne peux pas m'en occuper si tu restes là.

-Ah... euh... Bon... Et bien je vais y aller alors... »

Arthur commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Tu es sûr que...

-Certain.

-Bien... Bien... Je te laisse travailler. »

Merlin poussa un soupir de soulagement quand Arthur quitta la pièce.

**Tu peux venir. Il est parti.**

**Je sais.**

Merlin se retourna en sentant la présence familière d'Eolhsand.

« C'était drôle non ? Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant par terre, devant la cheminée.

-Je ne te cache pas que je n'ai guère apprécié la dernière vision. »

Il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'entendre l'appel d'Arthur. Eolhsand le travailler pendant un long moment sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles on pense au premier abord » dit-elle soudain.

Merlin cessa tout travail. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

« Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Merlin...

-Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent être. »

Silence.

« Pardonne-moi Merlin. Cette dernière vision était cruelle...

-Ce n'est rien. »

La Barde se leva et s'approcha de Merlin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Non ce n'est pas rien. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Et même si des choses ne peuvent être, la souffrance, elle, est bien là.

-El je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Oh Sinhlwan croies-tu vraiment que tu peux réussir à me cacher ce genre de chose ?

-El...

-Je sais. Ça sera notre secret.

-Comme au bon vieux temps ?

-Oui. Comme au bon vieux temps. »

...

* * *

A : Et voilà comment PvC arrive à pirater une histoire qui devait à l'origine être écrite pour Petite Histoire du Temps d'Albion (sur une idée de lapaumee). Tout le monde dit merci à PvC...

PvC : Mais elle est géniale mon histoire... Qu'est-ce que tu en aurais fait toi hein !

A : Quelque chose de mieux ?

PvC : pfff...

A : Et pourquoi ! Pourquoi El est comme ça ?

PvC : Elle essaie de faire en sorte que Merlin trouve le bonheur auprès de son cher Arthur... C'est noooormaaal !

Ahélya soupire.

A : Bon et bien c'était le bonus de PvC... Cette histoire est maintenant complète. On se revoit en note de fin sur l'épisode suivant !


End file.
